Francotiradora
by Regiomontana
Summary: Que sucede, cuando la mejor Francotiradora de Europa, tiene que lidiar con los problemas de su doble vida. E/T/S...Y no, no es ni Shaoran ni Sakura. Cap. 13 Una roza en jaula de oro
1. Quieta

**1.- Cap. **

**Quieta….**

-_tranquila, o todo el tiempo que has estado aquí se habrá ido por el caño…._

Pensaba una figura oscura e inmóvil desde la copa de un árbol

No era una tarea fácil, tenia en la misma posición desde hacia 5 horas antes, pero ella había sido entrenada para eso, para mantenerse quieta e indetectable al ojo humano

-_no terminaras pronto y lo sabes bien así que debes permanecer quieta... _

Ella estaba al acecho, como los leones cazando su cena… y de pronto lo vio, ahí estaba el, saludando a todo aquel se acercara y levantando las manos en son de victoria

-_muy bien, es hora de trabajar…_

Su cuerpo se tensiono, y en su frente se formo una ligera capa de sudor tan delgada e imperceptible, como ella… agudizo el único ojo que tenia abierto en la mira telescópica y sujetó con fuerza el rifle para no salir disparada por los aires

-no es nada personal- se dijo en un tono casi inaudible mas para si misma que para alguien mas… respiro profundamente y disparó. Un silbido fue lo único que se escucho, nadie supo de donde provenía, y un cuerpo inerte caía lentamente frente a decenas de personas que no daban crédito a lo que ocurría… y ella seguía quieta e inmóvil como en un principio.

Lo que siguió fue algo que ella misma esperaba, los guardaespaldas de su presa corrían adiestra y siniestra buscando de donde provenía el disparo, nadie esperaba que alguien asesinara al senador frente a decenas de personas mientras subía al podio después de haber ganado las elecciones… No, nadie lo esperaba, solo ella…. Que seguía quieta.

-_jum, estupidos guardaespaldas, no son nada mas que policías de segunda que no atraparían a un asesino, auque este les hablara por teléfono para informarles de sus actos… _()

Pasaron las horas y vio como decenas de curiosos llegaban a ver con morbo la macabra escena... Y ella seguía quieta

Vio la llegada de paramédicos que inútilmente trataron de revivirlo, pero es imposible revivir un cuerpo inerte con tiro de gracia… Y ella seguía quieta

Vio como se llevaban a su presa en la vehiculo blanco con grandes letras que decían FORENSE… y ella seguía quieta.

Inmóvil como en un principio, así le habían enseñado, a mantenerse quieta por largas horas para no ser detectada.

Ya entrada la noche, cuando todos se habían retirado y reinaba la oscuridad, ella… se movió, retiro la manta que mimetizaba su pequeño cuerpo y hábilmente lo convirtió en una practica mochila donde deposito su rifle ya desarmado, salto del árbol con gracia felina y callo con tanta delicadeza como si fuera una experta bailarina de Ballet.

Y ahí estaba ella, quien horas antes había asesinado al ahora ex-senador con un certero tiro en la frente, nadie lo hacia mejor que ella, y si existía alguien, ella misma se encargaría de volver a ser la mejor…

Miro a su alrededor y se pregunto como era posible que nadie la detectara si estaba escasos 100 metros del podio y había decenas de gente a su alrededor. No había duda la gente cada vez se vuelve mas patética y no miran más allá de sus narices. Ya no les importaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo les importaban ellos mismo, prueba de ello, es que una persona importante murió frente a una multitud y solo "trataron" de buscar al asesino durante 1 hora y nada mas, y el asesino estaba prácticamente hombro con hombro con ellos. No había duda…

-la gente cada ves es mas estupida!!

No lejos de ahí, la francotiradora escucho el motor de un vehiculo acercándose, señal que debía de retirarse, el vehiculo era una camioneta de modelo reciente y solo freno para dejarla subir en el asiento trasero… un rostro familiar, pero indiferente para ella, era el que conducía así que solo se sumió en sus pensamientos y lo ignoro

-Bien echo Shanina, tu paga esta en la maleta que se esta a tu lado

-Que bien….- dijo en un tono de desgano

-sabes… en varias misiones e estado contigo y me gustaría en verdad que compartiéramos mas

-¿compartiéramos mas?

-si, digo al menos saber como es tu verdadero rostro, por que ese cabello rubio es una peluca verdad?

-…-

-y los ojos azules son falsos también, por que las japonesas no tienen los ojos azules, y tu eres de Japón, ¿verdad?

-…-

-si te estoy incomodando, solo dilo, hablo demasiado, pero solo quiero conocerte, por si algún día te quiero invitar a tomar un café…

-no me gusta el café Edwin…-mintió

Y si te dejara ver mi verdadero rostro, pues, simplemente… tendría que matarte.

Y sonrío…. Sonrió de una manera tan macabra que el conductor palideció de tan solo verla y nadie volvió a mencionar palabra.

La francotiradora, orgullosa de poder intimidad a la gente con solo una sonrisa, se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos y recordó a cierto felino que probablemente estaría esperándola con un hambre descomunal, pero puede aguantar unos minutos mas, están cerca de su hogar y no creía que el conductor quisiera continuar con la "placentera" platica.

Al llegar al edificio, la falsa rubia bajo del vehiculo, y con un simple

-hasta mañana Edwin

Hizo que el conductor pisara a fondo el acelerador dejando una estela de humo, lo que provoco una mueca de felicidad en la _sniper _() y empezó a subir por la escalera de emergencia al 4to piso, SU piso, cualquier ladrón profesional que la viera, la envidiaría de inmediato, escalaba con la misma gracia que cuando salto de aquel árbol, lo hacia ver tan sencillo, pero para ella, era cosa de rutina. Abrió sigilosamente una venta y se refugio en las sombras de la habitación, mientras unos ojos gatunos la observaban

-Por Dios Spi!! Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me esperes despierto, jamás sabré si podré volver…

El pequeño felino negro se acerco a su dueña, con dulzura y empezó a ronronear expresándole así su alegría por el regreso de su ama pero al mismo tiempo exigiendo su alimento

-esta bien, esta bien ya te daré de comer, solo aguarda un segundo

Miau…

Y el felino la siguió con fe ciega al ordenador, la _sniper _se sentó y empezó a teclear

INFORME DE LA MISION

PARA: **Comandante Li Shaoran**

NOMBRE CLAVE: **Roza Shanina **

PUESTO: **Sniper (Francotirador Nivel 1)**

MISION: **Sierra 1**

DATOS DE LA VICTIMA: **Senador (electo) Alfred Jhonson**

DESCRIPCION DE LA MISION:

**Se abordó la plaza principal**** desde las 0700 hrs. La "presa" abordó a las 1200 hrs. y a las 1202 hrs. se procedió a accionar en una sola ocasión el rifle M21 de ligero calibre, dando un tiro certero justo en la frente a la presa y dejando un saldo totalmente blanco al no haber ningún inconveniente en la Misión Sierra 1. Posteriormente a las 2356 hrs. el compañero Edwin procedió en el vehiculo Grand Cherokee año 2003 negra, a retirarme de la escena. Reiterándole nuevamente no habiendo ninguna baja y/o inconveniente. **

Vio en su ordenador y checo una y otra vez esperando que no se le escapara algún detalle, pero como bien decía en el informe, no había ningún inconveniente…

Después vio como su felino dormía placidamente en su regazo y recordó que tenia que alimentarlo, lo levanto con suavidad y lo acuno como si fuese un bebe, lo a la cama y le acerco un plato de leche descremada lo cual hizo que su felino despertara casi al instante y empezó a recordar como fue que llego aquel animal su hogar….

Fue en una misión en Londres, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aun cuando había pasado casi un año, el animalito maullaba de hambre mientras ella estaba mimetizada esperando a su "presa", pero no pudo ignorar los gritos casi desesperantes de aquel animal, así que, en un arrebato de locura, bajo desde su punto zero () dejando aquella arma sola y prácticamente al intemperie donde cualquier persona ubicada en una zona alta podría verla, dejando a sus "compañeros" de Misión, boquiabiertos y al borde la histeria, ya que pensaron que "Abortaba la Misión" cuando solo recogía a un pobre gato perdido. Esa fue la primera y única ocasión en que el Comandante Li utilizo todas sus influencias para que no la despidieran y cuando pidió una explicación lo único que escuchó fue un:

-No puede ignorar un inocente gato mientras maullaba de hambre, así que le conseguí comida y estoy pensando en adoptarlo.

Era increíble e inconcebible lo que el Comandante escuchaba, la mejor Francotiradora de Europa, la más fría y sanguinaria incluso la mejor entre los mejores Hombres de la INTERPOL, puso en riesgo la misión por un gato!!

Si en ese entonces ella no hubiera sido la mejor en su ramo, el hubiera sido el primero en echarla a patadas de Europa con todo y gato.

-Bien Shanina, te he salvado el pellejo, pero solo por esta ocasión, pero si fallas, aunque sean por el mínimo de margen de error, créeme que no lo contaras, ¿entendido?

-si Comandante!!- grito mientras se cuadraba y pedía permiso para retirarse de la oficina de Li

-puedes retirarte, pero antes dime, ¿como vas a llamar al Famoso Gato?

-em…. Pues trae un collar y dice "Spi" creo que le dejare el nombre que su verdadero dueño le puso, por si algún día lo encuentro. Con su permiso

Y salio de la enorme oficina, con un alto mando se quedaba con mas dudas de las que tenia en un principio, pero, al fin mujer, se dijo a si mismo, tratando de justificarla.

Por que al final, con gato o sin gato, saco adelante la misión sin ningún otro contratiempo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida… cuando recordó que aun traía puesto aquella peluca de rubia y lentes de contacto…

Se aproximo al primer espejo que vio y retiro con sumo cuidado las pequeñas micas azules dejando ver unos preciosos ojos exóticos que se humedecían al constante subir y bajar de los parpados, luego con menos cuidado, retiro unos pequeños broches de su nuca que sujetaban la peluca dejando caer un largo y sedoso cabello…. Dejando ver su verdadera forma (como lo describía Edwin) que, a cualquiera que la veía, pensaría que era una indefensa damita de sociedad, cuando en realidad era toda una Femme fatale, con una licencia real para matar.

-bien…. Es hora de dormir Tomoyo, por que mañana será un día muy largo…. Buenas noches Spi!!

Y la _sniper _se refugio en las blancas sabanas de su cama tratando de descansar mientras que se arrullaba con el ronroneo de su gato….

**N/A**

Buenos dias damas y caballeros, mi nombre (obvio que no es el real) Yegorovna Roza Shanina y aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia que se llama Francotiradora, si gustan dejar Review se los agradecere mucho y prometo contestarlos todos.

Ahora les voy a aclarar un par de cosas ok

() Chiste Local para las que leyeron "Amando al Enemigo" de Tiff Dincht

() Asi se les llama a los Francotiradores en ingles (sniper)

() Punto Zero, en palabras de Militares, asi se llama a la posicion que toman los Sniper y algunos oficiales del S.W.A.T cuando estan en combate.

Por ultimo quiero agregar que Yegorovna Roza Shanina si existio, fue una de las mejores mujeres Francotirador de la U.R.S.S. en la segunda guerra mundial, y si quieren saber un poc mas de ella vean mi Profile y la imgen que esta ahi es ella...


	2. Lyudmila Pavlichenko

Cap

**Cap. 2**

**Lyudmila Pavlichenko**

8:30am

Los rayo del sol se infiltraban por la recamara de una bella azabache, lastimando su vista al tratar de abrir sus ojos, aunque no acostumbraba levantarse tan temprano después de una misión, sabia que tenia que hacer una visita obligatoria; retiro las sabanas que la cubrían y se levanto de su tan amada cama, en ese momento, la _sniper _daría lo que fuera por volver a los brazos de Morfeo, en cambio, estaba caminando torpemente por el departamento tratando de evitar por todos los medios de no golpear algún mueble

-HAAAAAAAAA…MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE, ESTÚPIDO SOFÁ….

Gritaba mientras se sobaba el dedo meñique de su pie…

-_nota mental, tirar ese sofá o cambiarlo de lugar… preferentemente la primera opción… _

Rodeo el mueble y camino al refrigerador mientras su gato acercaba su tazón de comida.

-aquí tienes Spi...- mientras le vertía una significativa porción de leche descremada, la _sniper _se preguntaba como era posible que a un gato le gustara la leche descremada… y sonrió al recordar la llegada del felino y en todo lo que batalló para encontrar la leche que a él le gustara, claro después de creer erróneamente durante toda su vida, que los gatos tomaban cualquier leche, pero a él no, a él solo le gustaba la leche descremada, ese si que era un gato especial

-Sabes, te alimentas mejor yo Spi- y acaricio su pequeña cabecita

Después de tomar su "nutritivo" desayuno, el cual consistía en un refresco de cola y una rebanada de pizza que encontró en lo más oscuro de su refrigerador, decidió tomar una ducha antes de salir, la cual no tomo mas de 5 min., ya que no le gustaban las duchas largas, y no las necesitaba, al fin y al cabo solo iba a la oficina de su jefe y no a conseguir pareja, tomo unos Jeans de mezclilla que encontró en el suelos y la primera blusa de botones que no tuviera mal olor, se ató sus botas de militar con fuerza y salio del departamento gritándole al gato que no se fuera lejos…. Y el felino solo la observaba retirase desde la ventana con la esperanza de volverla a ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Era una oficina muy grande, demasiada gente para su gusto, observaba el ir y venir de secretarias con montañas de papeles y otras comentando el chisme del día, no, esa no era vida para ella. Prefería un millón de veces quedarse inmóvil durante horas y horas a la intemperie, que tener un trabajo con horario de oficina y tener que lidiar con arpías más venenosas que las serpientes, como compañeras de jornada laboral.

-No te pudiste traer una mejor ropa Shanina, aunque fuera una que no apestara a sudor…

-_Esa voz…-_la conocía a la perfección, la mayor arpía entre todas las arpías - Kaho… - dijo en un tono sereno pero audible – No es muy temprano para que salgas al sol, digo, yo tenia conocimiento de que los Vampiros y animales rastreros solo salen con la noche y apenas son las 10:15 de la mañana, mira que te lo digo por tu bien, te puedes derretir como las brujas malas del cuento- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo sin siquiera observarla desde su asiento.

-¿Que quieres?

- _era tan sencillo molestarla _- Li me…

-COMANDANTE LI, para ti, zarrapastrosa

-aja… si, emm, como te decía LI me a pedido que viniera a su oficina después de las 10 de la mañana y pues…. Ya pasan de las 10 con 20 minutos, así que ve y anúnciale que Roza Shanina ya llego y que no la dejas pasar

La _sniper _sabia como tratar con ella, era la típica secretaria enamorada de su jefe, solo que ella gustaba de "tirarse" a todo lo que se moviera del genero masculino, y algunas malas lenguas incuso llegaron a decir, que también a algunos del genero femenino. Pero para su mala suerte, el Comandante en Jefe, jamás puso sus ojos sobre ella, algo que le obsesionó de una manera enfermiza.

-jum… mas te vale no ensuciar el mueble, apestosa…- siseo amenazante, y toco la gran puerta de la oficina de Li. Una voz fuerte y segura le indico que pasara. – Con su permiso, Comandante le busca Sha...

-Hazla pasar- su voz tenia un tono de autoridad tan grande, que la pelirroja no dudo en pasar a la _sniper _sin quiera parpadear. La oficina del Comandante Li Shaoran era grande e iba acorde con su personalidad, casi toda la oficina estaba decorado con temas Orientales, no era ningún secreto que era oriundo de China y que estaba orgulloso de ello.

-¿Por que tardaste tanto?

-tu secretaria no se encontraba y es de mala educación entrar sin ser anunciado, ¿no lo crees?

-mmm….- extendió su mano hacia el teléfono y marco un solo numero- Kaho… que sea la ultima vez que te le levantas de tu escritorio sin antes avisarme…-

-si comandante…- dijo resignada la pelirroja.

-_je… te lo mereces…-_pensaba divertida la _sniper _– y bien, ¿para que me pediste que viniera después de la misión? No es muy común que te pidan salir a luz, el día después de asesinar.

-prefiero el termino "Liquidar", es menos dramático, "querida" Shanina. Pero bueno, ya e leído tu Informe y no sabia que aun conservabas y peor aun que trabajas con ese vejestorio de arma.

-sabes que soy sentimental y ese "vejestorio" como le llamas, fue un regalo.

-si, lo se bien, pero esa arma esta fuera de circulación, incluso ya ni siquiera la encuentras en los mercados negros.

-mejor aun, es una reliquia

-no juegues conmigo, Shanina; ve a Armería con Charlotte y pídele que te de un arma nueva, sabes muy bien que las M21 son inestables, en cualquier momento te va a fallar y no voy permitir que suceda en una Misión, así que Cámbiala, ¿entendiste?

-si… ¿ya me puedo retirar?, tengo demasiado sueño…

-por supuesto…- la pelinegra dio media vuelta para retirarse

-pero antes dime, ¿cuando la vas a ir a ver _Tomoyo_?- la _sniper _palideció, sabia que no saldría de su oficina sin que le hiciera algún comentario sobre ella… -recuerda que fueron compañeras y amigas, ella todos los días me pregunta por ti, se preocupa demasiado sabes.

-no tiene por que, Sakura sabe bien, que me se cuidar del mundo, así que con tu permiso yo….

-te invita a tomar el té

-no tomo té- mintió

-si, si lo tomas, antes lo tomabas con Sakura

-no Li, yo tomaba Cerveza con mi compañera de equipo Lyudmila Pavlichenko, y tu esposa la señora Sakura Kinomoto de Li, toma el té en sus fiestas de sociedad y no creo que tengamos algo en común, ¿si me explico? -por favor Tomoyo…. Deja a un lado los resentimientos, sabes que ella te aprecia demasiado, eres como la hermana que nunca tuvo, y ahora más que nunca necesita de ti.

Lo único que la _sniper _odiaba más que la propia Kaho, era ver a un Hombre rogar, y más si era su jefe, se veía tan infantil, era todo un contraste con la imagen de Playboy que daba.

-Esta bien- mientras arrastraba las palabras, para que no fuera entendible lo que decía, pero Li tenía un muy buen oído

-¡Perfecto! Hoy mismo iras

-¿Hoy? Estas loco, tengo sueño… y…. y… Hambre…y no me he bañado- volvía a mentir

-¿no te has bañado? ¿Desde ayer? No importa, a ella no le incomodará, ya debería de estar acostumbrada.

-_maldición, debí dar otra excusa……_

-bien, entonces, después de ir a Armería iras con Sakura, no es necesario que lleves algo, ella se encargara de todo, estará muy contenta de volver a verte Tomoyo- solo que la _sniper _no lo estaba tanto

-si… claro…. Ahí estaré…. Jeje…. Emm…. Ya…. Ya me voy, tengo que…. Que ir por el arma…. Permiso

Y salio lo más rápido que pudo antes de que se arrepintiera y le pidiera que llevara _galletitas _dejando a su superior algo extrañado, pero contento…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Campos Elíseos

12:30

-¿en serio se extravió Spi? Que mal, era un gato hermoso, algo serio, pero hermoso.

Se lamentaba una bella castaña de ojos esmeralda

-lo se, nada que ver con su hermano kerberos, que es un poco mas amigable

-¿un poco? Ese gato se va con cualquiera que le de azúcar, pero aun así no logro que se lleve bien con Shaoran, es algo tan extraño Eriol, hasta parecen enemigos. Pero bueno, ¿y has pensado en conseguir otro gato?

-no, la verdad no, Spi era único, me sentía muy apegado a él, de haber sabido que se me perdería en Londres mejor te lo hubiera dejado a ti para que lo cuidaras.

-tienes razón, aunque aquí hubiera pelado mucho con kero, ¿pero como fue que se extravió?

-yo imagino que se escapo cuando deje la puerta abierta….

-Disculpe que le interrumpa señora, pero le llama por teléfono su esposo…

-gracias Muriel, me permites un momento Eriol

-adelante…- y desaparecieron entre los pasillos de la enorme casa, no era la primera vez que hacia una visita a la Familia Li, de echo era un gran amigo de Shaoran y aunque tenia poco de conocer a Sakura, ya estaba empezando una gran amistad con ella. Curioseó un poco por la habitación, poniendo atención en las fotografías, una a una, vio como Shaoran posaba felizmente con su ahora esposa, otra de un gato durmiendo placidamente y unas cuantas mas de la luna de miel de la pareja, sonrió y deseo que algún día, él también pudiera llenar las repisas de su casa con fotografías que inmortalizaran grandes momentos de su vida, y de pronto una fotografía llamo su atención... Era Sakura sin duda, solo que con una peluca corta roja y estaba con una mujer también que usaba una peluca pero era rubia, muy linda para su gusto, tal vez estaban en alguna fiesta de disfraces, pero sin duda, esa falsa rubia, le llamaba mucho la atención.

-¡Eriol! disculpa mis modales, ¿te e echo esperar?

-no claro que no bella Sakura

-que bueno, me ha llamado Shaoran, dice que una amiga mía, vendrá hoy, aunque no me quiso decir quien, pero no importa, me gusta recibir visita; ¿quieres quedarte a comer?

-te lo agradezco, pero tengo una reunión con tu esposo en un par de horas y sabes como se pone cuando llegan a tarde a sus reuniones- Sakura asintió, ella mejor que nadie sabia del carácter se Shaoran y que lo mejor era no dejarlo esperar.

-te acompaño a la puerta y promete que vendrás a visitarnos mas seguido, me siento muy sola en esta enorme casa, después de medio año de vivir aquí aun no me acostumbro a esta enorme casa, le digo a Shaoran que un día de estos me voy a perder entre tantas puertas _ja ja ja_

-¿quieres que le de algún recado a tu esposo?

-emm… si, dile que lo amo

-_ja ja ja _no quieres que también le de un beso

-compórtate Eriol… y vuelve pronto

-por supuesto, adiós pequeña Sakura

-que te valla bien Eriol- el pelinegro se retiro pensando en lo enamorados que estaban los dos castaños y que los envidiaba de una buena manera. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que golpeo por accidente el hombro de otra persona

-disculpe fue no me fije

-o no, yo también venia algo distraída- se disculpaba una pelinegra haciendo una reverencia, lo que extraño mucho a Eriol ya que esas costumbres no eran comunes en Paris, pero cuando el chico reacciono la mujer ya se había perdido entre el mar de gente de los campos elíseos.

-_valla hacia mucho tiempo que no me hacían una reverencia… Demonios ya es tarde Li me va a matar… _- ¡TAXI!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

-Campos Elíseos #328, creo que es aquí…. _CORRE TOMOYO, AUN ESTAS A TIEMPO, NADIE TE HA VISTO…. ¡HUYE!_ - pero el intento por escapar se fue por el caño cuando una voz femenina la detuvo

-¿Shanina?... ¿Shanina… eres tu?- la pelinegra no tu mas opción que responderle con una ligera sonrisa

-hola Pavlichenko… ¿Cómo has estado?

Los ojos esmeralda de una castaña se llenaron de lagrimas al verla, era ella, su hermana en la guerra…su amiga y confidente. Se lanzo hacia su ex compañera en un impulso de fraternidad que la pelinegra no pudo rechazar

-me alegra tanto volver a verte Tomoyo

-a mi también me da gusto verte Sakura, estas idéntica

-vamos Tomoyo solo han pasado 6 meses desde la ultima vez, pero pasa, Shaoran me dijo que venia una amiga, pero nunca me dijo que serias tú, de haber sabido yo misma hubiera preparado la comida

-¡AAAAAAAA NO! Eso si que no, no morí en combate para venir a morir por probar tu comida

-¿de que hablas? Yo cocino muy bien

-si claro, ¿por que crees que Li te contrato a una cocinera teniendo esposa? Además aun soy joven y bella como para morir intoxicada, ¿no lo crees?

-hablas como si fueras la mejor cocinera del mundo, si a ti también se te quemaba el agua- decía en un tono burlón- vamos siéntate donde quieras, mi casa es tu casa….

La _sniper_ por algo sentía que ese día iba a ser muy largo

-_rayos… debí correr…._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

**N/A**

Buenos días…. Les dejo la continuación de, esta, su historia "Francotiradora"… por que lo escribo para ustedes, les guste o no la trama.

Espero haber respondido bien a sus dudas…

Mil gracias a:

**Amatista1986**, **Johanna-Ikari**, **Hichi**, **Rosh Bernal**, **Angel Zafiro**, **Hela Morrigan** (gracias por las criticas constructivas, estoy trabajando en eso, siempre te agradeceré el que me corrijas en los acentos), **Lain Arisu**, **Manunita**, **Rocio** y **Miranda **

Para las que dejaron Review, pero no su e-mail, por favor les pido que me lo dejen ya que me gusta contestarles directamente sus dudas….

Este capitulo se titulo Lyudmila Pavlichenko, y se han de de preguntar que de donde me saco estos nombres tan extraños, bueno pues Lyudmila Pavlichenko, fue otra francotiradora de la U.R.S.S. durante la segunda guerra mundial, de echo ella antes de inscribirse en el ejercito, fue modelo de revistas (la chica era muy bella) y cuando se dio cuenta de que su nación la necesitaba fue a la oficina de reclutamiento, solicitó unirse a la infantería para empuñar un rifle. El reclutador se rió de ella y le sugirió una especialización como enfermera. Decidida, rechazó la idea, mostrándole un certificado de puntería para probar su valía. Esta gran mujer de armas tomar tiene un total de 309 bajas certificadas incluyendo a 36 francotiradores enemigos y uno de ellos llevaba una bitácora donde tenia certificadas mas de 500 muertes de soldados soviéticos. Si quieren saber más de esta gran mujer les paso el link donde pueden leer sobre sus grandes hazañas

es. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Lyudmila Pavlichenko

Solo quiten los espacios y sip, ese va a ser el nombre clave de Sakura………..

Cuídense


	3. citas iguales, citas distintas

**Cap. 3**

1:38 PM

Un ambarino miró por quinta ocasión su reloj, odiaba la impuntualidad, pero odiaba mas el que sea a él a quien dejen esperando; volvió a mirar su reloj 1:39 PM

-haaaaaa…. – grito frustrado - Es el colmo, casi 10 minutos en espera de ese Imbécil y ni una señal de vida de él… si no fuera muy necesario el que esté aquí juro que yo lo…

-Comandante Li, el señor Hiiragizawa le busca – le interrumpió la pelirroja

-¡Finalmente! Hazlo pasar Kaho y espero que esté muy mal herido como excusa por haberse tardado

-pues…se ve muy bien – dijo en tono seductor

-Tú también te ves muy bien Kaho, esa minifalda te sienta de maravilla Bombón

-¡¡ERIOL!! Pasa de una buena vez y deja de coquetear

-se dice buenas tardes querido amigo, ¿o es que ya perdiste los modales?

En definitiva, había algo mas que el Comandante Li odiaba, aparte de la impuntualidad en general y esa era la forma de vida tan despreocupada que Eriol tenia, y es que su _life stile_,como él le llamaba, abarcaba el ser un Don Juan la mayor parte del tiempo y lo que restaba lo usaba para molestarlo cada vez que podía.

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? Sabes que no me gusta esperar

-había mucho trafico…

-¿trafico? De que hablas, vives a 2 cuadras de aquí

-es que no estaba en casa, más bien estaba por los Campos Elíseos, por cierto "Te amo"

El rostro de Shaoran cambio de molesto por uno de asco

-¿Qué tú me que?

-Si, "Te amo", es el mensaje que tu esposa te manda, ha, y como esta eso de que llevas una rivalidad con Kerberos, si es tan cariñoso…

-por que no es un gato, es un Demonio, eso es lo que es y deja de asustarme con esas bromas…

-vamos Shaoran no te molestes, además, no eres "Mi tipo"

-y si lo fuera ya tendrías un agujero en la sien

-ja ja ja…. Cálmate, solo fue un mensaje de tu esposa

-bien, entonces en un futuro trata de decir primero: "Tu esposa te manda decir que…" y así evitamos estas escenas, y a todo esto, ¿Qué hacías en mi casa?

-fui a saludar a la dulce Sakura y de paso informarle que mi gato, el hermano de Kerberos, se perdió en uno de mis viajes…

-Haber, haber…. ¿Llegaste tarde conmigo, por que le fuiste a avisar a mi esposa que se te perdió tu gato?

El pelinegro asintió

-eres extraño… pero bueno, te mande hablar por negocios

-¿negocio?

La mirada del ojiazul se agudizo

-¿Qué tipo de negocios?-pregunto con curiosidad

-ya sabes… del tipo de mi compañía…

-No estoy interesado- le respondió con la mayor rapidez que pudo

-si, si lo estas Hiiragizawa, o al menos lo estarás en cuanto te explique

Eriol giro los ojos con desgano

-habla Li…

-_¡Perfecto! _– Pensó el ambarino – se trata de una misión muy especial y hay mucho dinero de por medio…

-el dinero es lo de menos... ya lo sabes

-si, ya lo se…. Es la misión lo que te va a interesar…. ¿Recuerdas a Lorusso?

Los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo

-¿Roberto Lorusso? Uno de los 10 líderes de la mafia italiana

-¿acaso existe otro?- le menciono con tono de burla

-ese maldito bastardo, casi me mata por la nada

-¿por la nada? ¡Tú te acostaste con su mujer!

-ex mujer- le corrigió el ojiazul- ellos ya no eran pareja cuando me involucre con ella

-si, lo que digas Eriol; bueno, resulta que Roberto Lorusso se metió en zona prohibida, ya sabes como son los italianos

-¿no me digas?- dijo con asombro

-si le digo señor Hiiragizawa, se metió con la pequeña y dulce nieta de Don Bartolomé, el Gran Jefe de la Mafia y pues para no hacer el cuento tan largo, lo hizo abuelo y Lorusso no le quiere responder a la ahora madre

-pero, por que llamar a tu compañía si él mismo lo puede mandar a dormir con los peces ¿no?

-si, pero el muy desgraciado hizo un trato con la INTERPOL

-¿un trato?

-¿me dejas terminar?- dijo un poco desesperado Li

-ok ok ok, que carácter

-Gracias- respiro hondo y continuo- Lorusso hizo un trato con la INTERPOL, el daba información acerca de las familias mas poderosas en la mafia a cambio de protección, él sabia muy bien que Don Bartolomé lo mandaría ejecutar por lo que hizo, así que se fue a refugiar en las "faldas" de la policía. Y pues, me contacto para liquidarlo a largo alcance y pidió al mejor pero…

-valla Shaoran, me siento alagado, pero no me interesa, aunque es tentadora la oferta sabes…

-Eriol….

-Lorusso me hizo daño cuando peleamos….

-Eriol…

-el desgraciado fue el responsable de que use lentes, aunque debo confesar que me veo mejor con ellos que….

-¡ERIOL!

-¿Qué pasa? –grito del susto

-¡Te dije que me dejaras terminar! _Respira Xiao-Lang, respira _– se dijo a si mismo en mandarín – Don Bartolomé, pidió al mejor de mis tiradores como coartada para no ligarlo directamente en el delito, pero ella tuvo una misión importante el día de ayer y sabes que doy por lo menos 3 semanas de descanso para la próxima misión y Don Bartolomé lo quiere muerto para este fin de semana, así que ella no podrá y en cuanto escuche quien era la victima, pensé que te interesaría.

Eriol se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar lo que decía

-¿ella?

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el ambarino

-¿dijiste ella?

-err… Si… ¿Por qué?

-no no no…. Debe haber un error, ¿dijiste que tu mejor tirador era una mujer?

-emm…. Si, ¿Qué tiene de extraño?

-¡deja de responder mis preguntas con otras preguntas!- grito perdiendo la compostura- Es desesperante….

-¡Al fin! Algo que te desespera Hiiragizawa

Eriol parecía bestia enjaulada caminando de un lado a otro tratando de razonar lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo

-entonces tu mejor tirador ¿es mujer? No lo puedo creer Shaoran… no sabia que la empresa estaba decayendo tanto desde que me fui

-¿Qué?- ahora quien estaba sorprendido era Shaoran

-si, mira que una linda niña sea la mejor de tus tiradores hace que baje de nivel tu empresa, y dime, ¿Cuál es su record? ¿5 o 10 bajas?- decía en tono de burla

-mas de 80…

-¿Qué? ¿Certificadas?- su tono burlón había desaparecido por completo

-todas Hiiragizawa; de echo hubo una chica que tuvo más que ella e incluso llegaron a ser compañeras de equipo; fueron las mejores en su tiempo

-¿y por que no la mandas a ella? Ella debería ser la mejor o ¿no?

-no ella ya se retiro, se… emm… se caso y quiere formar una familia

Shaoran escondió su rostro para no notara el ligero tono carmesí de sus mejillas

-en serio, ¿se casó?

-¿algún problema con ello?- dijo algo molesto

-pues no, en lo personal, yo no me casaría con una chica que me puede matar a de metros de distancia

Una ligera gota de sudor caía por la nuca de Shaoran – _Rayos… jamás pensé en eso _– bueno, ¿quieres o no la Misión? – dijo tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación

Eriol no lo pensó mucho

-esta bien… pero solo para enseñarle a tu chica tirador, como se hacen este tipo de trabajos

-ja, ella te podría enseñar mas trucos de los que sabes aun estando cansada

-interesante…. ¿Quieres presentármela?

-NO…. Aunque…. Seria muy divertido verlos juntos- por la mente de Shaoran se maquinaba un plan tremendamente divertido, por un lado le presentaría su amigo a una mujer que no caería tan fácilmente a sus "encantos" y le tocaría a él burlarse de su amigo Inglés y por el otro lado enseñaría a Tomoyo a convivir con otras personas y tal vez, solo tal vez ella podría disfrutarlo.

-esta bien Hiiragizawa

-¿seguro?

-si amigo- dijo en tono que puso nervioso al pelinegro- tal vez pueda arreglar una reunión de tiro entre ustedes dos…. Total hace mucho que no disparas un arma y debes estar oxidado, ¿no lo crees? – rió para sus adentros

-¿y dices que el extraño soy yo? Pero bueno, acepto tu dichosa reunión, y a todo esto, ¿Cómo se llama la nena?

-Shanina…. Roza Shanina

-lindo nombre

-es su nombre clave idiota

-como sea, dile que se lleve un lindo vestido tal vez la invite a cenar después de las lecciones de tiro

-ja, buena suerte….- le dijo mientras lo encaminaba para despedirlo- Y deja de molestar a mi esposa, se puede molestar…

-¿la linda Sakura molesta? Eso si que es digno de verse…. Ella es tan tierna y pacifica, que haría una casa hogar para las moscas antes de siquiera pensar en matarlas

Shaoran rió nervioso – _si supieras Hiiragizawa…_- no coquetees con Kaho cuando te vallas que tiene mucho trabajo

Solo vio como su amigo agitaba la mano para despedirse y recordó que tenía que comprarle flores a su esposa. Shaoran Li sabia mejor que nadie que su esposa podía hacer de todo, incluso matarlo si sufría de cólicos menstruales

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-_malditos seas Shaoran Li_- se lamentaba una pelinegra que pasaba por unos momentos un tanto vergonzosos ya que después de aceptar a regaña dientes tomar el "Té" con su ex – amiga, pues ella, no solo la abrazo de felicidad al verla, si no que ahora era una muñeca de tamaño real… Daba gracias de que no hubiera una cámara cerca aunque también imploraba por alguien que le disparara y terminara con su vergüenza

-deja de ser tan melodramática, solo te estas probando ropa; mira, ¿que te parece esta falda naranja con rayas lilas?

-no combina con mi piel-dijo en tono sarcástico

-bueno…… ¿y este vestido verde con cuadros azules?

-me hace ver gorda- de nueva cuenta con el sarcasmo

-¡Ya se! Mejor pruébate este pantalón rojo con lunares blancos, te veras bellísima

-_Dios santo, Sakura habrá sido la mejor tiradora en su tiempo, pero tiene un pésimo gusto en la combinación de colores_ – pensó mientras reía nerviosa - ¿sabes una cosa Pavlichenko? Que te parece si mejor recordamos buenos tiempos y salimos a tomar unas cervezas, hay un Bar cerca de aquí y….

-lo siento Tomoyo no bebo…… - dijo algo apenada, mientras la _sniper _la miraba algo incrédula

-JA, si como no, hay Pavlichenko no me hagas reír que traigo los labios resecos, mira que…

-pero no bromeo Tomoyo- ahora la castaña estaba muy seria y eso asustó a la _sniper _

-¿como que no bebes? Si antes eras un barril sin fondo además recuerdo perfectamente que juramos que no tocaríamos una gota de cerveza a menos de que estuviéramos emba…..- la _sniper _callo por unos segundos tratando de analizar lo que sucedía, y fue en ese preciso instante que lo comprendió muchas cosas; respiro profundamente….

-¿por eso te casaste? ¿Por eso es que te fuiste del departamento?... Por eso, es que te retiraste, ¿verdad…. Sakura?- una mirada triste se reflejo en los ojos de la pelinegra

-si y no….

-¡Explícate!- siseo amenazante

-estaba enamorada Tomoyo, era tanto nuestro amor que llegue a pensar que estaba embarazada, y solo era un embarazo psicológico, pero para cuando nos dimos cuenta que no había bebe ya estábamos casados e igual de enamorados… pero ahora estamos en busca de familia, Shaoran y yo queremos 6 u 8 niños y la verdad no me arrepiento de nada, lo siento tanto Tomoyo……

-¿por que no me dijiste nada cuando te fuiste?- dijo a punto de soltar las lagrimas que se detenían al borde de sus hermoso ojos amatistas

-pues por que…. Por que…. Hay Tomoyo, no lo se, tal vez, muy dentro de mi ya quería salir del tipo de vida que teníamos, asesinatos, juergas interminables, cerveza por litros y litros, y no hablemos de las aventuras amorosas con desconocidos…. Tomoyo, ¿tu no aspiras a encontrar algo mejor que matar gente y ocultarte bajo una peluca?

La pelinegra se encontraba en medio de un dilema, por un lado estaba su mejor amiga, compañera de trabajo casi hermana contándole la verdad del por que había escapado sin decir nada y por el otro extremo estaba la desconocida que le mostraba que hay mejores cosas que pasar horas y horas con un rifle en el hombro y una vida de libertinaje…… No sabia que hacer, y eso la motivo a hacer lo peor…………. Hablar sin pensar en las consecuencias

-¡Eres una estupida! Claro que no necesito aspirar a algo mejor, tengo dinero, tengo un buen empleo que me paga por hacer lo que me gusta pero sobre todo me tengo a mí misma. Yo no soy como tú que necesita el amor de un hombre para sentirme completa, tengo un buen rifle y hasta un gato y eso es mucho mejor que tus tontos sueños de tener familia.

En el rostro de la castaña solo rodaban las lágrimas mas amargas que en su vida derramó…. No comprendía a su amiga, pero solo había una cosa por hacer y era el demostrarle que si existe algo mejor

-Bien- dijo la castaña, secándose las lagrimas- si crees ya tienes tu vida resuelta y que estas completa con un rifle y tu gato, entonces no influenciara en nada el convivir con otro ser viviente…- esto ultimo en un tono divertido

-¿a que te refieres? Pregunto la _sniper _algo confundida por el tono

-pues a que si estas tan segura de que no necesitas nada mas, puedes salir a divertirte sanamente, es mas, demuéstrame que puedes convivir con un hombre

-¿te refieres a vivir con él?

-no, no, no yo me refiero a una simple cita, digo, si puedes….

La castaña sabía que no era una tarea fácil el mostrarle lo hermoso que era la vida en pareja, así que uso la única debilidad de la _sniper_,pegarle en el orgullo.

-no se si sea buena idea Sakura…..- la duda brotaba por todo el cuerpo de la _sniper _y esa era la mejor señal para una ex – francotiradora

-No puede ser- se burló la castaña, -¿la mejor tiradora de Europa no puede con una simple cita?

-no es verdad, sabes bien que mi vida amorosa tiene una lista de hombres muy extensa en su haber

-si lo se, pero yo hablo de una cita, en un buen restauran y no de comer una hamburguesa con queso en el baño de un motel de paso; además, el salir de tu triste cuarto gris de vez en cuando no te hará daño Shanina

-claro que no tiene nada de malo, solo que la luz del sol le afecta a mi vista de "águila"

La castaña reía nerviosa –_Demonios, es mas testaruda que antes..._ – esta bien esta bien, si no tienes el valor para salir en una cita, no tienes que poner tantas excusas, simplemente di: "Lo siento Sakura pero no me gusta salir con hombres decentes" y listo

Era el colmo, nadie ponía palabras en la boca de Roza Shanina, ni siquiera su ex – compañera y mejor amiga, no, nadie.

-¡Basta! Yo puedo salir a una cita decente con personas normales.

-¿a si? Entonces no te molestara salir con algún conocido mío

-por supuesto que no me afectará en lo mas mínimo- alegó con seguridad la _sniper _

-¡PERFECTO! Entonces te arreglare una cita

-¡claro! ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! No, no, no, no y no Lyudmila Pavlichenko, te lo advierto, no iré a ninguna cita…. He dicho.

Y se cruzo de brazos en señal de haber terminado la conversación. Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue ver a una Sakura sumamente enojada gritando acerca de los valores de la mujer actual a una muy asustada Tomoyo que se regañaba mentalmente el por que se dejaba asustar siendo que debería de ser ella quien controlara la situación, no por nada era la mejor tiradora de Europa, pero en esos momentos lo único que pudo hacer era aceptar la dichosa cita, total, el salir con algún estupido no le amargara la vida, además lo podía despachar a los 10 de haber empezado con la cena si no es que antes y así se libraría de la tonta idea de su "amiga" de juntarla.

-Bien, entonces te espero mañana te confirmo el lugar y la hora, ha, y por lo que mas quieras, lávate el pelo y no cargues con un arma que no te pasara nada

-lo del arma se puede arreglar, pero, ¿me tengo que bañar?

-¡si!

-ash- articulo con desgano- _genial ahora tendré que bañarme, todo esto es culpa de Li, me las pagara el muy miserable…. _

**N/A**

Buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes... estoy muy muy contenta por que e recibido muchos reviews alentandome a seguir, y uno que otro diciendome que no les gusta tal parte, o como sigue la trama pero todos son bien recibidos.

Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero trabajo en unaa oficina y hace poco estuve dando apoyo en otra area que no me corresponde y pues salia super tarde y no me daba tiempo de contnuar, pero quiero que quede claro que no pienso abandonar el fic y ahora menos que la srta. Tiff Dinch me ha dejado un review y me a alentado a seguir, al igual que todas las chicas que se han dado 5 min para hacerlo

¡MIL GRACIAS!

Este capitulo es corto y espero no confundirlas mucho, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos son bien recibidos ok

un Beso, Cuidense...


	4. Coincidencias

6:00 a.m.

Campo de entrenamiento

Un individuo de alta estatura, largo cabello negro y ojos color café (¹), bajó de un vehiculo poco tradicional por ese lado de Paris, ya que si bien, los parisinos usan modelos un poco mas tradicionales y pequeños, nuestro extraño había estacionado un vehiculo 4x4 todo terreno, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que proviene de alguna hacienda, pero su vestimenta y porte elegante decían todo lo contrario.

_-__creo que llegue temprano, excelente me dará tiempo de cambiarme de rop…_

-¡A UN LADO!

Y sin previo aviso el elegante extraño fue tacleado sin alcanzar a meter las manos y caer, gracias a la gravedad, a un pozo de fango.

-dije: "a un lado", ¿acaso tienes tapados los oídos o eres sordo?

-Ninguno de los dos "amigo" además no es muy temprano para que estés entrenando aquí- Dijo tratando de limpiar su lustroso traje negro y sin prestar atención de su agresor

-no "amigo" estoy esperando a un anciano que se había retirado.

-¿retirado?

-si "retirado", en serio, deberías checarte los oídos, hoy en día la tecnología esta muy avanzada y con un simple aparato pueden solucionar tu problema; ya en serio, tengo que irme. Si ves al anciano dile que lo estoy esperando- y sin decir mas, el segundo desconocido salio disparado con un visible casco y un gran bulto en las manos dejando a un disfrazado Eriol Hiiragizawa con un montón de signos de interrogación

-¿anciano? ¿ANCIANO?- le grito al agresor haciendo que "este" volteara desde un punto ya muy lejano- ¿a quien demonios le dices "anciano? Insolente. – decía mientras corría y tiraba golpes al agresor, pero "este" con rápidos y ágiles movimientos logro esquivar cada uno de ellos, la ventaja era demasiado notable. Eriol tenía un muy buen "gancho" derecho, pero no atino a dar un solo golpe ya que estos eran esquivados con ágil gracia, y sin previo aviso, tomó el brazo de Eriol, doblo la muñeca hacia atrás haciendo que éste diera un grito de dolor y se hincara ante su adversario, haciendo mas notorio quien era el ganador.

-bien, creo que el "anciano" ya llegó- menciono con aires de grandeza-levántate y vete a cambiar de ropa por una mas adecuada ya deberías de saber que en el campo de entrenamiento, los trajes sastre no son el "Hit" del momento.- decía mientras se quitaba el casco y dejaba ver cabellos rubios, dejando a un Eriol boquiabierto no tanto por la belleza que la rubia irradiaba si no por el impacto de ser vencido por una muy dotada chica.

-e…e…e…e… eres….

-¡por Dios, aparte de sordo y agresivo ¿eres TARTAMUDO?!

-si…. ¡Digo no!- la rubia enarcó una ceja

- explícate….-

-eres…. una chica…… ¿Shanina?

-si….

-mucho gusto- dijo seductor y con un muy marcado acento Inglés- déjeme presentarme _madame_, mi nombre clave es Hetzenauer… Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer

-Alemán…-siseo

-no…. Soy inglés- la rubia rodeo los ojos con desgano- no… que tu nombre clave es en Alemán

-haaaaaa… si… para ser mas preciso fue

-el segundo mejor francotirador de la Segunda Guerra Mundial después de Erwin Koning en la Alemania Nazi- Eriol se quedo por segunda vez en el día boquiabierto, la mujer además de bella sabia de de Historia, y eso le agradaba.

-wooow preciosa, si que estas bien informada

-me gusta estarlo- dijo orgullosa de sí y empezando a caminar hacia los vestidores -además, mi nombre clave, _Roza Shanina_,también es de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero a diferencia tuya, el mío es de una Soviética, que coincidencia ¿no?

-querida _Shanina_,no existen las coincidencias…

-"solo lo inevitable" – Eriol se quedo estático por unos segundos - ¡¿Qué?! Yo también leí el libro de _"El Mago y los Guardianes del Sol y la Luna"_, ahora cámbiate de ropa que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que platicar contigo de tonterías.

Y le cerro la puerta del vestidor –_que interesante – _pensó y prosiguió a cambiar su, ahora, sucio traje, por una camisola, pantalón de camuflaje y botas militares; estaba mas que acorde para a ocasión.

-_no esperaba menos de Shaoran, esta chica se ve que es formidable_- y rió para sus adentros. Al salir, busco a su instructora, la cual encontró a un lado de un deteriorado edificio y con una tabla de papeleo en las manos

-Regla numero uno, Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer- dijo en tono autoritario que a Eriol le recordó por unos segundos a Shaoran- Las armas no son para jugar; regla numero dos, mantenerse siempre alerta; regla numero tres, yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia ti y nada me hará cambiar de opinión; y por ultimo, jamás cuestionaras mis métodos de enseñanza, así que si tienes algún problema, puedes retirarte con la cabeza entre las patas a pedir otro instructor, por que como te lo dije antes, tengo cosas mejores que hacer. ¿Comentarios?

-si, puedes decirme "Clow" preciosa, no hay que ser tan formales si vamos a convivir un tiempo, no lo crees así – dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo de manera seductora a lo cual la _sniper _le contesto arrojándole la tabla donde escribía

-¡sin juegos Hetzenauer! Ahora vamos a calentar

-valla preciosa, si que vas al punto; mira que conozco un buen Motel de paso por aquí cerca y no es muy caro para que podam…- y antes de que terminara la oración termino en el suelo producto de un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago que le saco el aire

-¿Qué parte de: "Mantenerse siempre alerta" y "No juegues" no entendiste? Esto es serio, así que ve a dar 10 vueltas al campo, después haces campo traviesa con el bulto que traía en las manos y regresas para ver que tan oxidado estas en los tiros.

Eriol solo jadeaba y se le quedaba viendo, ella era en muchos sentidos, especial, sin duda alguna su amigo le recomendó con lo mejor de lo mejor, no había duda de eso.

-¡¿Que Demonios me ves?! ¡MUEVETE! ¡MUEVETE! ¡MUEVETE! – Exigió la _sniper _con severidad –No creas que por ser amigo del Comandante en Jefe se te va a dar trato especial, al contrario, empezaras desde el principio como todos y si en verdad fuiste un excelente tirador, como dicen algunos, deberás de demostrármelo, ¿me escuchaste?

-si

-¡si que!

-¡SI SEÑOR!

-muy bien, nos vamos entendiendo- y sonrió maléficamente- _te aré la vida miserable, pobre imbécil _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-¡LO ODIO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡ODIO A TODOS LOS HOMBRES, PERO EN ESPECIAL ODIO A YUE TSUKISHIRO!

-Cálmate, no creo que sea para tanto Nakuru

-¡¿NO ES PARA TANTO?! ¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO! Sakura encontré a mi esposo, revolcándose en mi propia casa con una cualquiera y todavía me dices ¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!- grito con todas las fuerzas que su delgado cuerpo pudo dar, que para los oídos de Sakura, era más de lo que podría esperar- Nakuru, cálmate por Dios, sí, Yue hizo mal, pero no crees que exageras, digo, abandonaste Japón, tomaste el primer vuelo que encontraste a Paris, para decirme que tu esposo te engaña con otra. Nakuru, yo a eso, le llamo exagerar.

-bueno… tal vez si exageré un poco al abandonar Japón

-¿un poco?

-esta bien, soy algo exagerada; pero entiéndeme Sakura, ¿tu en mi lugar que hubieras echo?

-_cortarle los cojones _– pensó – primero que nada le hubiera pedido una explicación- respondió con calma- y bien, cual fue la explicación, ¿te dijo por que lo hizo?

-pueeeeessssss….

-Nakuru…. Le pediste una explicación, ¿verdad?

-¡por supuesto!

-y… ¿Qué te respondió?

-eeeee….bueno…. yo….

_-¡Yue__ mi amor! Ya llegue a casa………. ¿Yue?... ¿y esto?_

_La pelirroja __encontró en el suelo los pantalones que su esposo llevaba puestos en la mañana_

_-ay, creo que alguien quiere jugar al escondite desnudo- se mordió el labio inferior con seducción y desabrocho los primeros 3 botones de su blusa –Yue mi amor, mami esta lista para darte de Nalgadas, grr….- y a medida que avanzaba por la casa, encontraba mas y mas ropa de su esposo que la guiaban hacia su recamara para encontrar la peor sorpresa que puede esperar una mujer en la vida. Su esposo, montando como vulgar vaquero a una mujer de cabellera verde. Nakuru no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían…. Su esposo con otra y en su propia cama; Yue al verla, conociendo el temperamento explosivo de su mujer, esperó lo peor, tomó una almohada que tenia cerca y empezó a decir que le dejara explicar, pero ella solo dio la media vuelta, tomo su abrigo, su bolso y se fue, dejándolo con mas que palabras en la boca._

-tu… ¿te fuiste?- la pelirroja asintió- ¿Te fuiste sin pedir explicación, sin destruir la casa o mínimo sin golpear a la mujer?

-si…. – con un hilo como voz y el silencio se hizo presente por primera vez en la mansión de los Li. Sakura solo acerco a su amiga para abrazarla y esta solo se limito a llorar amargamente maldiciendo internamente el día en que conoció a Yue Tsukishiro. Mientras, en la puerta de la misma mansión llegaba el esposo de la castaña, feliz de regresar a su hogar y ansioso de ver a su amada esposa, pero al entrar en la sala de espera vio como su adorada castaña consolaba a una ya muy conocida pelirroja. Pero nada lo prepararía para lo siguiente

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites en nuestra casa, Nakuru

Para Shaoran el tiempo transcurría en cámara lenta, no sabia que estaba pasando y mucho menos sabia por que su Sakura invitaba al Huracán Nakuru, como muchos le apodaban, a que se hospedara en su casa y sin evitarlo lanzo un estridente No que resonó por toda la mansión y alrededores

-¡Shaoran! –Grito la castaña asustada - ¿Qué te sucede?

-Sakura… err… Puedo hablar un segundo contigo querida – y sin decir mas, tomo el brazo de su esposa y la llevo lejos de los oídos de Nakuru

-Shaoran, estas actuando muy extraño…. Y me estas asustando

-lo siento, créeme que los siento mucho, pero quieres explicarme ¿por que estas invitando al Huracán a quedarse en nuestro hogar?

-en primera no le digas Huracán, y en segunda, esta pasando por momentos difíciles Shaoran, vino desde Japón sola y desconsolada por que encontró a Yue con otra mujer y lo menos que podemos hacer como sus amigos es ofrecerle donde quedarse

-¡claro! Pero no en nuestra casa, si quiere le pago un buen Hotel cinco estrellas con vista a La Torre Eiffel, pero no aquí; además, no es nuestra amiga, es prima de Eriol, que él se encargue de ella.

-Eriol no esta en su casa, ya lo llamé y no contesta, además creo que tenía una cita o algo así

-¿una cita? Y nosotros debemos de cuidar a su prima, cada que tenga una crisis familiar, solo por que el señorito tiene una cita. No Sakura, he dicho no y ella no se quedara en mi casa.

Diez minutos después…

-espero que te sientas como en tu casa, y no te preocupes, no causas ninguna molestia a esta familia al quedarte el tiempo que necesites. Mi casa es tu casa – decía mecánicamente un ambarino con una Sakura sonriente detrás de él.

-lo vez Nakuru, te dije que Shaoran no tendría inconveniente alguno. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que hacer una visita a otra vieja amiga, no me tardo – y deposito un suave beso en los labios del ambarino. Y éste solo se limitó a decirle adiós con una mano mientras su orgullo de macho yacía pisoteado en el suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

4:30 p.m.

La _sniper _regresaba cansada después de un largo día de entrenamiento, si bien el individuo no estaba tan oxidado como pensaba, pues aun tenia una muy buena condición física a pesar de tener un buen tiempo de retirado, aunque no dejaba de molestarla tratando de invitarla a comer, si bien, tuvo que valerse de varias técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo para poder quitárselo de encima y poder regresar a casa. Ahora lo que mas anhelaba era un refresco con bastante gas y un sándwich bien preparado con mortadela, diversos jamones, queso amarillo, blanco y con mucha pero mucha catsup y quien sabe, si estaba de humor, se comería un trozo enorme de pastel de chocolate… y….algo de leche descremada para Spi. Ella sonreía solo con el simple hecho de imaginarse una cobija en el viejo sofá que tenia por sala, si, ese su paraíso terrenal.

Pero al abrir la puerta de su departamento, su nube desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Su departamento, su hogar….había sido victima de un allanamiento de morada, las cosas no estaban en su lugar, y todo se encontraba mas limpio

-_¡Un momento! ¿Esto esta limpio? -_ la falsa rubia se preguntaba si en realidad había sido victima de algún ladrón o de algún maniático compulsivo de la limpieza, pero cualquiera que se halla introducido a su departamento lo pagará muy caro, mínimo se merecerá una bala en medio de las cejas.

-valla, ya era hora de que llegaras – le dijo una castaña

-_Dios no…. Cualquier cosa menos ella……. _- ¿Cómo te metiste? Cambie la cerradura hace seis meses

-pues no es una buena cerradura – decía mientras caminaba con un cesto lleno de ropa sucia

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo con mi ropa? ¿Qué le paso a mi casa? ¿Y por que demonios pusiste un espejo en la pared? – gritaba mientras apuntaba en su reflejo

-para empezar: "De nada", te estoy haciendo un enorme favor al limpiar este chiquero ¿acaso no has aseado desde que me fui? Y ese espejo ya estaba en la pared, solo que no te acordabas de él por que estaba lleno de polvo y ropa tuya colgándole por todos lados. Además, se te va a hacer tarde tienes una cita a las 7:30 y no voy a permitir que dejes plantado a mi amigo.

-ash… esta bien- se quito la rubia peluca y dejo caer una cascada de cabello negro crespo y se metió a la regadera, con mas ganas de matar a cierta castaña que por gusto de sentir el agua en su cuerpo

-_adiós a mi súper sándwich con catsup – _se lamentó

Al salir de la regadera, notó que la castaña ya no estaba y que en su recamara había un vestido horrible en color naranja con una nota

_Tomoyo:_

_Tu cita te va a esperar en el Restaurant Le Cinq, que esta en el Hotel George V, por la avenida 31…. Y por lo que mas quieras, compórtate como una señorita…_

_x o x o_

_Sakura Li_

Y un apequeña sonrisa apareció por los delgados labios de la _sniper_, su amiga jamás dejara de preocuparse por ella

-_tal vez, no sea tan mala idea la dichosa cita_- tomo el vestido naranja – _pero por ningún motivo usare esto _– y lo arrojó en el cesto de la basura y empezó a hurgar su closet, si bien, estaba lleno de ropa estilo militar, jeans de mezclilla y un par de blusas con botones, que gracias a Sakura, ahora tendría ropa limpia, por lo menos hasta el próximo año. Pero en una esquina del closet, bajo un par de botas viejas, había una caja empolvada y enterrada desde hace años en los más dolorosos recuerdos de la _sniper_; abrió la caja con sumo cuidado y de ahí saco una hermosa falda en línea recta con una blusa en juego de color negro. Tomoyo abrazo esa ropa, como si fuera una niña pequeña que no quiere separarse del juguete favorito y una lágrima rebelde apareció por su mejilla

-madre….- dijo en un susurro – aun me haces falta… Y se limpio la cara con las manos; se empezó a vestir, y a recordar la última vez que utilizó esa misma ropa, fue en el funeral de su madre….

Hacia ya 5 años desde aquella lenta y dolorosa muerte, su madre, su adorada madre, había sido una victima más del cáncer y de los dolorosos tratamientos de quimioterapia, también recordaba como tantos doctores le decían una y otra vez que ella se recuperaría, pero como iba a mejorar, si cada vez ella perdía peso, cabello, pero sobre todo, todos los días perdía las ganas de vivir hasta que una tarde de otoño la muerte se sumó una victoria mas, al llevarse a su amada madre.

Pero Tomoyo no se enfado, al contrario, se puso feliz, por que su madre ya no sufriría más, así que se vistió de luto con aquella ropa negra, deposito un tierno beso en el cuerpo frío de su madre y enterró su cadáver al igual que sus recuerdos.

Tomoyo volvió a la realidad, se miró en el "nuevo" espejo y no se veía tan mal, la ropa le quedaba igual o mejor que última vez. Claro, su cuerpo estaba mejor torneado, seguía delgada, pero con mas curvas que hace 5 años. Ya no era una adolescente, de eso, estaba bien segura. Recordó que en algún lado, había visto algo de maquillaje, era una buena ocasión de maquillarse sin que nadie conocido la viera y por primera vez, dejó de usar las lentillas azules y dejaría ver sus ojos amatistas. Hasta que se dio cuenta que era observada por su compañero felino

-¡Spi! ¿Dónde te habías metido?, no me digas, déjame adivinar, ¿te escondiste al escuchar tanto escándalo? – el felino solo maulló y ella lo tomó como una afirmación –si, yo también me hubiera escondido de haber tenido oportunidad, pero bueno, ¿Cómo me veo? – Y dio vueltas intentando modelar – espérame despierto para ver una película juntos, mira que e conseguido la serie _"Band Of. Brothers" _y me han dado muy buenas referencias. Prometo llegar temprano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

7:29 p.m.

Un adolorido Eriol se encontraba sentado en su mesa favorita del restaurant _"Le Cinq" _mientras se lamentaba el haber echo enojar a cierta rubia, pues había logrado que calentara huesos y músculos que ni él mismo sabia que tenia. Esa mujer si que estaba loca, pero tenia algo especial que le llamaba la atención. Por eso había decidido cenar tranquilo para relajarse ya que al día siguiente, tendría que verla otra vez

Estaba apunto de ordenar cuando una chica de cabellera negra entró en el restaurant, no traía puesto nada especial, de echo vestía de negro, pero su belleza natural era lo que hacia resaltar entre los parisinos que se dieron cita en aquel lugar, de echo Eriol se dio cuenta de que no era el único en verla, pues en las mujeres se les veía la envidia y en los hombres la lujuria. No pudo evitar lanzar un ligero suspiro por aquella belleza de piel nívea.

Mientras, del otro extremo del restaurant, una molesta Tomoyo maldecía en sus adentros a su castaña amiga.

-_estupida Sakura, no me dijo como se llamaba su amigo, mínimo me hubiera dicho como estaba vestido. Rayos y toda la gente se me queda viendo. Ok, ok que no entres en pánico Tomoyo, eres una profesional y puedes manejar esto _– la _sniper _estaba visiblemente avergonzada, no sabia hacia donde dirigirse hasta que un individuo de cabello oscuro y una rosa roja en las manos llamo su atención al saludarla tímidamente. La _sniper _se acerco con cautela

-¿Tienes una cita a ciegas?

-si…. ¿Tú eres?

-Gautier L'escorchéeur

-Tomoyo Daidouji… me… ¿repites por favor tu nombre?

-Gautier L'escorchéeur

-dejémoslo en Gautier… - sonreía tontamente y el francés le ayudaba a tomar asiento

-tu amiga no me dijo que eras tan hermosa – decía al mismo tiempo que le coqueteaba con el ojo

-_ni a mi me dijo que eras un tonto…-_ gracias…- se limitó a decir

-y dime… Tomoyo… ¿a donde quieres ir después de cenar?

-¿perdón?- decía sin saber a donde se dirigía la conversación

-si… en mi departamento esta mi novia, así que podríamos ir al tuyo, por mi cuenta corre el usar preservativos – los ojos de la _sniper _no se no se podían abrir mas, ese hombre era el descaro en persona, pero el colmo fue cuando tomó su pierna por debajo de la falda. Se contuvo lo más que pudo, pero la sucia mano empezó a subir más y más por su blanca pierna.

-_¡BASTA!- _y con ágiles movimientos, se levanto, lo tomó por el brazo y le doblo la muñeca hacia atrás para que este se hincara frente a ella y diera un grito de dolor. A diferencia de demás personas con las que la _sniper _ha utilizado esta técnica, el francés empezó a tirarle mordidas en sus piernas en modo de defensa ganándose un fuerte puñetazo por parte de la pelinegra que lo mandó al suelo.

Tomó el pequeño bolso que traía consigo dio la media vuelta y trato de salir lo mas rápido que pudo, pero su huida fue interrumpida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, después, todo se puso negro.

Eriol entró en cólera al ver la escena, pero lo que le enfureció mas fue que el tipo le arrojo un cenicero de cristal a la bella mujer. Su instinto de asesino salio a flote y salio en defensa de la pobre e inofensiva dama que yacía en el suelo.

Tomó al tipo por la camisa y lo golpeo junto con otras dos personas que también salieron en defensa de la pelinegra. Mientras que la pobre chica era ayudada por los meseros del lugar, tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia ya que presentaba una herida considerable y empezaba a sangrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

9:03 p.m.

Poco a poco fue despertando, le dolía mucho la cabeza y tenia una sed del demonio

-_maldita sea mi suerte… ¡Hay mi cabeza! ¡Juro que buscaré y mataré al tal Gautier!... ¡Hay Dios que dolor!_

-¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo un desconocido

-como si me hubieran atropellado… ¿Dónde estoy?

-en el Hospital Saint Joseph, debes de tener sed

-si…. Mucha – mientras sacaba la lengua y hacia gestos

-lo lamento, pero no te puedo dar nada de beber, perdiste algo de sangre y te han puesto suero y si tomas algún liquido podrías….

-vomitar – le interrumpió – lo se, ¿eres el doctor?

-no, disculpa mis modales, mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa y le di una paliza a tu novio por golpearte- la _sniper _sonrió

-mucho gusto, Tomoyo Daidouji, y el tipo que me golpeo no es mi novio, estaba en una cita a ciegas, a si que, gracias por la golpiza. Y dígame sr. Hiiragizawa, ¿como es que llegue aquí?

-bueno pues, perdías mucha sangre así que los del restaurant pidieron una ambulancia y pues me tomé la libertad de acompañarte

-¿aun sin saber mis datos? – Eriol sonrió

-si, aun sin saber sus datos, el director de este hospital es un gran amigo mío, así que solo bastó que supiera que estaba aquí y te dejaron ingresar sin algún problema. Ya después llenaremos la hoja de tu seguro

-¿"llenaremos"? – Decía en un tono pícaro – es usted un atrevido, hasta hace apenas unos minutos sabe mi nombre y ahora "llenaremos" juntos mi hoja del seguro

- pues, aparte de su nombre, se que es soltera, por que estaba en una cita a ciegas, afortunadamente el tipo del restaurant….

-Gautier, su nombre es Gautier – le interrumpió ella entre risas

-gracias, Gautier, no es su novio y además ¿que clase de hombre se llama _Gautier_? – haciendo gestos imitándolo. La _sniper _estallo en risas, el tal Eriol lo imitaba muy bien, parecía un hombre divertido y eso le agradaba

-¡Basta por favor! Me duele mi cabeza de tanto reír

-lo siento, lo siento, pero no pude evitar burlarme de su nombre. Oye ¿y como aprendiste esa técnica?

-¿Cuál?

-la de tomar la muñeca y doblarla hacia atrás, ¿hay alguna escuela que se dedique a enseñar esa técnica? Por que recientemente la viví y duele mucho

-pues ¿que habrás echo para merecerla?

Eriol recordó el por que le habían aplicado esa técnica, y prefirió callar, además la señorita no tenia por que saber que intento golpear también a una chica, pero a diferencia del tal Gautier, él no lo sabia. Un par de horas después la pelinegra era escoltada por su nuevo amigo hacia su departamento, aunque. Ella alegaba que podía cuidarse sola, pero terminó por convencerla, pues era muy tarde y podría desmayarse por el golpe.

-y dime, ¿Cómo es que te arreglaron esta cita? No eres fea como para andar haciendo eso – decía el ojiazul

-fue gracias a una amiga, que por cierto, mañana dejara de respirar, mira que presentarme con lo peor de lo peor; eso me pasa por hacerle caso a Sakura

-¿Sakura? – dijo con asombro

-si; y si por mi apellido no te has dado cuenta, soy japonesa

Eriol no lo podía creer

-¿tienes una amiga que se llama Sakura?

-si….

-valla, yo también tengo una amiga que se llama Sakura

-¿de verdad? No sabía que existiera otra Sakura en Paris

-no seria ya mucha coincidencia que fuera la misma Sakura – dijo entre risas el ojiazul

-No existen las coincidencias….

-Solo lo inevitable – termino de decir el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que los dos se quedaban viendo con asombro, eran tan parecidos.

-bueno… -interrumpió la _sniper _- ya llegamos, este es mi departamento – abrió la puerta dejando ver un reluciente departamento, y ese fue el único momento del día en que le agradeció a Sakura el haber limpiado.

La pelinegra le invitó a quedarse a cenar, pues después del incidente y del susto del golpe, ninguno de los dos había probado alimento.

-estas en tu casa, solo deja le doy de comer a mi gato, sabes es muy especial, es el único gato que e conocido en mi vida que toma leche descremada.

-_¿leche descremada?_ – y en ese preciso instante el felino hizo aparición frente a los dos pelinegros

-¡Spi! – dijeron en unísono

**N/A **

**Buenos tardes tengan compañeros de ff, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el 4to. Capitulo "Coincidencias" espero les halla gustado, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito…. **

**De antemano muchas gracias a todas aquellas que se han tomado la libertad de dejarme un Review y para los que no lo hicieron y solo leyeron mi historia, pues también gracias. **

**Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas y tomatazos son bien recibidos.**

**Un saludo…………**

**Yegorovna Roza Shanina – Fuera**

**(¹) Imagínense a Clow**


	5. Amor Amor y algo mas

-¡UN MOMENTO! – Exclamo la pelinegra - ¿Cómo es que sabes el nombre de mi gato?

-no es tu gato… es mío… ¿Dónde lo encontraste? – preguntaba con mucha curiosidad mientras acariciaba la cabecita del felino.

Los ojos de la _sniper _lo escaneaban de arriba a bajo como tratando de analizar alguna mentira, cualquier cosas, que sudara de nervios, algún ligero movimiento en las manos o inclusive que moviera por tan solo una milésima de segundo sus ojos…. Sus azules ojos.

-_basta Tomoyo… le estas examinando por si miente, así que por lo que mas quieras…. No te pierdas en el océano que tiene por ojos _– giro su cabeza un poco de un lado a otro y volvió a escanearle, pero nada, él realmente estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero prefirió cerciorarse en un cien por ciento

-¿Cómo se que realmente eres el dueño del felino? – decía mientras le quitaba sutilmente a Spi y se alejaba de él.

-seraaaaa…. Por que se su nombre…. No conozco muchos gatos que respondan al nombre de Spi. – decía con una enorme sonrisa

-_maldito… tiene razón... _– pensó – buen punto… ¿Dónde lo perdiste?

-hace unos meses en Londres… y usted señorita… ¿Dónde lo encontró? – ahora era el turno de Eriol de interrogarla mientras le quitaba al gato, pero a diferencia de la _sniper_, él no se alejó, se mantuvo a escasos centímetros de ella.

-hace unos meses en Londres… - dijo con desgano - ¡Pero si no lo hubiera rescatado se hubiera muerto de hambre! y ese es un punto a mi favor…

-¿estamos compitiendo por puntos? – Le preguntó pero después desvió su mirada en los ojos de la bella pelinegra -…tienes los ojos violetas… ¿Por qué?…- soltó sin pensar.

-¿Qué? Haaa si, es…. Una clase de mutación de los ojos azules…. Nada del otro mundo

-son hermosos…. – decía embobado Eriol

-gra… gracias, pero prefiero el termino "Ojos Amatistas" que…. violetas…..– para este punto la _sniper _ya se encontraba altamente nerviosa y sonrojada ya que nadie había tenido la amabilidad de preguntarle el por que del color de sus ojos.

Un silencio para nada incomodo se produjo en el departamento, solo estaban viéndose el uno al otro. Ella en los misteriosos y serenos ojos azules y él en lo exóticos pero hermoso ojos amatistas….

-te…. ¿Lo vas a llevar? – pregunto la pelinegra para romper el silencio

-¿a quien? –pregunto algo despistado

-al…. Gato que tienes en las manos – y sonrió

-¿que….? Haaaaaa…. pues yo creo que si

La pelinegra no pudo evitar ponerse triste, Spi había sido su compañero y confidente desde que Sakura se había marchado, y ahora un extraño, se lo iba a llevar.

-creo…. Que es lo justo… al fin y al cabo…. Es tu gato – se giro para darle la espalda ya que sin querer sus ojos se humedecieron, y no demostraría debilidad frente a un extraño…. Por más guapo que este fuera.

Eriol no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por la evidente tristeza de la mujer

-sabes… ahora que lo recuerdo…. No tengo una casa propia en Paris, y la rentera del departamento donde me estoy hospedando me correría a patadas en el momento que llegue con Spi – mintió…. Pero lo hacia para que la felicidad volviera a la bella pelinegra quien no tardo en demostrárselo.

-bueno… pues…. Ese si que es un problema. El pobre de Spi no puede quedarse en la calle de nuevo, ¿verdad?

-no claro que no – decía el ojiazul

-¿que hacer? ¿Qué hacer? – decía en un tono juguetón

-y….

-¿si? – se apresuro a decir la _sniper _

-que tal… si…. No se…. Lo dejamos….aquí… un tiempo, mientras consigo un lugar donde me dejen tener mascotas…. ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece… perfecto…… y…. tal vez… solo tal vez…. Tú podrías venir a visitar a Spi…. Cuando quieras….

-seria un placer….

Era evidente la atracción entre los dos. La velada prosiguió como habían acordado, Eriol ayudó a preparar la cena mientras un feliz felino los observaba como jugaban y coqueteaban entre ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATES! ¡TE LO SUPLICO! – Grito con desesperación al ver tan cerca el cañón de aquella arma plateada -TENGO MUCHO DINERO, TE PUEDO DAR EL DOBLE……… PERO POR FAVOR NO ME MATES…….

-no lo hago por Dinero – dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa macabra – yo mato por placer – los ojos del primer individuo se abrieron con terror mientras le disparaban a quemarropa manchando todo a su alrededor de sangre.

El asesino solo se dio la media vuelta, saco un delicado pañuelo bordado con una luna creciente en una de las esquinas, limpio su arma y se marchó.

El individuo caminó con arrogancia entre los transeúntes de la cuidad, aunque su gabardina se había manchado con algunas gotas de sangre por el acontecimiento anterior, para él, no parecía importarle, aunque le desagradaba ensuciarse, el olor a sangre, muerte y pólvora le daba un inmenso placer.

Varias calles después, abordó su vehiculo, acomodo el espejo retrovisor y no pudo evitar contemplar sus extraños y dorados ojos. Hubiera seguido, pero sabia muy bien que su pequeña hija le esperaba en el colegio y no le gustaba hacerla esperar.

Después de todo, ella era la única que le recordaba que era un humano y no una sádica maquina asesina, aunque, tampoco le molestaba serlo…

**..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..**

Instituto Sainte Genevieve

4:38 P.M.

-¿Macy Le Normant?

-aquí

-ha llegado tu madre por ti – decía una joven maestra, mientras varias de sus compañeras se acomodaban sutilmente cerca de la puerta de salida.

-¿Katerine Pastoière?

-¿si _miss_?

- ya llego tu hermano pequeña – y le dio una sutil palmada en su hombro, trato se seguir con la entrega de los alumnos a sus familiares cuando varios suspiros y gritos ahogados de las compañeras y madres de familia le hicieron voltear hacia la puerta.

Ante ella se encontraba la criatura más sexy del planeta, un hombre de larga cabellera plateada, ojos dorados como el sol y unos labios delgados pero antojables para cualquier mujer – _como para mordérselos _- pensó la joven maestra mientras se mordía su labio inferior.

Estaba tan perdida en sus fantasías con aquel hombre, que no se dio cuenta que éste ya se encontraba frente a ella hasta que se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención

-disculpe… discúlpeme por favor señor Taisho…. no… no me di cuenta cuando llego – decía dando una tonta sonrisa, y sus compañeras, literalmente, tiraban baba por aquel hombre. Mientras éste, solo sonreía de una manera frívola, sabía muy bien del efecto que tenía con las damas y le fascinaba como se volvían torpes con tan solo mirarlas.

-mi hija…. – le susurro a la joven tutora

-¿como dice?

-¿que si ya puedo llevarme a mi hija, maestra?

-¡claro! Claro, su hija señor Taisho…. Haber……….. ¿Rin Taisho?

A escasos metros, se encontraba jugando una pequeña, de unos 8 años de edad, con un extraño muñeco de color verde

-¿por que usted es tan amargado señor Jaken? – le decía al inerte muñeco – ya se… lo que usted necesita es un buen baño con burbujas y después…

-¿Rin Taisho? – Le interrumpió su tutora – Te busca tu padre pequeña

-¡PAPITO! –grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría feliz hacia su apuesto padre y éste la abrazaba como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sin verla. Pero en realidad, la misma escena se repetía todos los días.

-¿te portaste bien, Rin?

-si papito – decía la pequeña con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-despídete de tu maestra, pequeña

-hasta mañana _miss _

-Hasta mañana Rin, cuídate

-Hasta pronto… maestra – le dijo en un tono tan seductor que provoco un rojo intenso en el rostro de la joven tutora y la envidia de varias mujeres del colegio.

-ha… ha… hasta pronto señor Taisho – dijo tímida

-por favor… dime…. Sesshömaru – le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejando a una maestra al borde de un colapso nervioso.

La pequeña niña reía por lo bajo, siempre le parecía muy divertido como sus maestras se derretían ante la presencia de su padre, pero unas ligeras manchas de sangre le hicieron borrar la sonrisa

-papi….

-si….

-traes sangre…. - decía señalando la ropa de su padre – no es nada Rin – le contesto – fue un pequeño "accidente" de trabajo…. Recuérdame enviarlo a la tintorería

-si…. – fue lo último que dijo la pequeña y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

A sus escasos 8 años de edad, la pequeña Rin Taisho, sabía que su adorado y apuesto papi, no era su verdadero padre. Las diferencias físicas entre ellos eran muy notorias, ya que, mientras su padre era de piel muy blanca y cabello platinado con ojos dorados, ella era más bien, de piel algo bronceada, cabello negro y ojos de un color café oscuro.

Pero esas "_pequeñas diferencias_" como ella les llamaba, no le importaban, ya que amaba a su papito por sobre todas las cosas. Él era el único en todo el mundo que se preocupaba por ella, aunque muy a su manera, ya que era un hombre frío y reservado, pero a su lado era el mejor de los padres.

Aunque era muy pequeña, aun recordaba el día en que conoció a su papito; estaba sola y muy triste en la orilla del Río Rin, en Alemania; no sabia como había llegado a ese lugar, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera su nombre. Solo sentía un inmensa tristeza, como si le algo le hiciera falta.

Tenía mucha hambre y sed, sus pies estaban llenos de heridas por estar descalza, estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando a lo lejos lo vio - _un ángel _– pensó la pequeña, y como no hacerlo, si eso parecía, puesto que no traía camisa, su largo cabello plateado le cubría toda la espalda y al acercarse a ella con el movimiento del aire hacía una ilusión como si trajera alas.

-¿_te encuentras bien pequeña? _–le pregunto con ternura

-_no…. _– dijo con hilo de voz

-_¿me tienes miedo?_

-_no… ¿eres un ángel?_- volvió a preguntar con inocencia, cosa que hizo sonreír a Sesshömaru

-_no pequeña…no lo soy… ¿recuerdas algo? _– le pregunto con algo de miedo

_-…. No… ¿Quién eres? _– los ojos de Rin se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-_soy… soy…. Puedo ser tu padre…. Si así lo quieres _– la pequeña asintió con su cabecita y sonrió a pesar de sus heridas y de no poder recordar nada…. Pero él le hacia sentir una tranquilidad indescriptible que no dudo en irse con aquel individuo.

Él la acunó entre sus brazos, era tan pequeña.

-_¿A dónde me llevas?_ –

-_a un hospital…._

-_¿tienes nombre?_

-_si…._

-_¿Cuál es?_

-_Sesshömaru Taisho……_

-_y… ¿yo tengo un nombre? _

Sesshömaru dudo un segundo, pero después con una enorme sonrisa le respondió

-_si pequeña, si lo tienes_

-_¿de verdad? ¿Cuál es? _– pregunto emocionada

-_bueno… como estabas en el Río…. No encuentro otro mejor nombre que Rin… tu nombre de ahora en adelante será Rin Taisho, ¿de acuerdo? _

-_de acuerdo…. ¿Papá?…. _

-_si Rin…._

-_tengo sed……… _

-_en cuanto lleguemos al hospital te darán agua……_

-_esta bien…. ¿papá? _

-_si Rin……_

-_tengo sueño_

-_lo lamento pero no te puedes dormir… puede ser peligroso_

-_pero tengo sueño………_

-_lo sé… aguanta hasta que lleguemos al hospital ¿de acuerdo?_

-_esta bien…. ¿papá?_

-_¿Qué Rin?………._

-_te quiero mucho papito……….._

Desde entonces a estado con él… le dio casa, ropa, escuela y mucho amor de padre…. No necesitaba nada más… bueno…. Tal vez una mami para ser una familia feliz y completa….

-_¡eso es! _– Pensó dentro de su inocencia – _le voy conseguir una novia a mi papito_

-¿en que piensas Rin? –

-en nada papi – pero por alguna extraña razón Sesshömaru no le creyó, conocía muy bien a su hija, sabia cuando tramaba algo… y eso no le gustaba para nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-¿Mansión Li, buenas tardes?- contestaba el teléfono una joven sirvienta

-con la señora. Li, por favor… - se escuchaba una dulce voz del otro lado del auricular

-¿Quién le llama, disculpe?

-dígale que soy una vieja amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji

-un segundo señorita

-gracias linda… que amable eres

-_que dulce voz… debe ser una persona muy amable_ – pensó la sirvienta – disculpe señora, pero le llama la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji

-gracias Muriel, tomaré la llamada desde el despacho de mi esposo

-como guste señora….

-solo una pregunta, ¿como se escucha? ¿Enojada? ¿Furiosa? O ¿como con ganas de salir por el auricular y golpearme?

-que… o no, no, no señora, la voz de es de una joven muy dulce

-¿de verdad? ¡Perfecto! Gracias Muriel

Decía una muy feliz castaña

-¿hola?

-¿Sakura?

-Tomoyo….dime todos los detalles de la cita de anoche… ¿verdad que es una persona sumamente agradable?

-¿agradable? ¿AGRADABLE? – Gritó alterada – tu amigo es la persona más despreciable de todo el planeta

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?

-De que tu amigo pasó de ser un completo patán a un golpeador de mujeres indefensas, como lo soy yo – esto último lo decía en un tono melodramático

-¿Cómo que golpeador de mujeres? Y tú no eres para nada indefensa, Tomoyo

-si, si lo soy. Cuando llegue al restaurant, me dijo que si íbamos a mi departamento por que en el de él estaba su novia, luego me dijo que él se encargaba de los preservativos para después acariciarme la pierna Sakura, la verdad lo golpeé después de hacer eso, pero el muy desgraciado me aventó un cenicero por la retaguardia y me noqueo. Tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia por que estaba perdiendo sangre.

-por dios Tomoyo, que odisea pasaste anoche

-ni que lo digas, de echo se puso tan agresivo que tres personas salieron en mi defensa – la castaña no lo podía creer – al final terminé en el hospital con un gran dolor de cabeza y unas inmensas ganas de matar a tiros al tal Gautier hasta que tenga mas agujeros que el queso gruyere…….

-¿Gautier? – dijo sorprendida la castaña

-En serio Sakura, voy a perseguir como a un animal al franchute de Gautier

-Tomoyo…. ¿Quién diablos es Gautier?

-¿Cómo que quien es Gautier? ¿Acaso no has puesto atención a todo lo que he dicho?

-por supuesto que si, pero no tengo idea quien sea el tal Gautier y por que lo quieres matar….

-amiga…. ¿eres o te haces? - decía mientras rodaba los ojos con desgano – pues Gautier L'escorchéeur el maldito que logró lo que nadie en toda mi vida.

-¿Gautier L'escorchéeur…..? No Tomoyo, yo no conozco a nadie con ese nombre….

-estas jugando, ¿verdad?

-¿y por que estaría jugando con algo así?

-haber, haber, haber…. Recapitulemos – decía algo confundía la _sniper _– tú Sakura me arreglaste una cita a ciegas con un amigo tuyo, ¿verdad?

-así es – dijo en un tono seguro

-después, citaste a tu amigo y a mi en el restaurant _"Le cinq"_, ¿verdad?

-si – volvió a decir con el mismo tono

-bien…. pero tu niegas conocer a Gautier L'escorchéeur……….

-de nuevo…. si… - decía la castaña un poco molesta

-entonces…. ¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR CON QUIEN DIABLOS ME CITASTE Y POR QUE TERMINE CON LA PERSONA EQUIVOCADA? – Grito con todas sus fuerzas, como tratando de sacar toda su ira con la voz

-cálmate por Dios Tomoyo…….. Y no, no se como es que terminaste con otra persona

La pelinegra tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo –_ahora a quien diablos voy a culpar por esto _– pensaba algo irritada

-Bueno ¿y entonces que pasó? – le pregunto la castaña

-nada, que me llevaron al hospital y luego me acompañaron al departamento….

-¿te acompañaron? – La pelinegra sudo frío por un segundo - ¿Quién te acompaño?

-¡Nadie! – se apresuro a decir nerviosa

-Tomoyo Daidouji…. No me hagas colgar e ir a tu casa para interrogarte – decía amenazante – y bien…. ¿tu cita tuvo un final feliz?

La _sniper _no sabia que hacer, a decir verdad, se la pasó muy bien con Eriol, pero decirle a Sakura que le atraía cierto ojiazul, era como llamar a la prensa mas amarillista

-¿aló? Tomoyo, ¿sigues ahí?

-si sakura…. Sabes una cosa…. Creo que me e mareado – mintió - …. Hablamos luego

-¿estas bien? Iré para allá si es necesario

-no, estoy bien, debe ser por el golpe. Una ultima cosa………..

-claro, lo que necesites Tomoyo

-puedes decirle a tu esposo que me investigue a Gautier L'escorchéeur, quiero saber donde vive, donde trabaja, que hace, que come e inclusive cuantas veces saca a pasear al perro…

-claro…. ¿No quieres también la marca de las croquetas?

-es en serio Sakura…. ¿crees que Li pueda hacer ese favor? Digo, si no puede hacerlo, le puedo pedir a otra persona que lo haga

-¡Claro que puede! – Exclamó ofendida - Mi esposo es el mejor en ese ramo y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe. Tendrás esa información mañana por la noche, de eso me encargo yo….

-_excelente _– pensó la pelinegra – gracias – dijo antes de colgar. Volteo hacia la cocina y de ahí salio un pequeño felino negro, caminó hasta él, se hincó a su altura para quedar frente a frente

-¿por que tenias que tener un dueño tan absurdamente guapo? – le decía para luego dejar escapar un suspiro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-es…. Simplemente hermosa Shaoran- decía Eriol a un incrédulo castaño – es la mujer más hermosa que e conocido en mi vida, es tierna, dulce, divertida y…

-una completa desconocida Eriol – le interrumpió Shaoran – por tu trabajo sabes bien que no debes confiar en nadie – le reprochó el castaño

-lo se, lo se…. Pero es que ella se ve tan inofensiva, dime como puedo desconfiar de alguien que salvar de morir de hambre a un pequeño gato callejero, Dios…. Creo que ya la amo – decía mientras en la nuca de su amigo corría una pequeña gota de sudor.

No era raro que Eriol sintiera atracción por casi todas las mujeres, pero al hablarle de esa desconocida, el pelinegro se portaba mas raro que de costumbre.

De hecho ese día había sido muy extraño ya que lo pensaba bien, pues temprano en la mañana le informaron que su tiradora Shanina no podía presentarse al entrenamiento de Eriol por causas de una lesión, nada grave, pero prefirió no exponerse. Después, la noticia de que ese mismo día habían asesinado a quemarropa a un alto mando del gobierno estadounidense, que se encontraba de vacaciones en el país, y ninguno de sus contactos le pudo decir quien fue. Y ahora Eriol lo había citado en un pequeño Bar privado para decirle que amaba a una indefensa mujer que había "rescatado" y conocido la noche anterior. Pero para Shaoran ese era el menor de todos los males, total, no pasará mas de una semana para que se acueste con ella y se le olvide por completo. Así era Eriol Hiiragizawa.

-oye……. ¿ya no me dijiste como te fue con Shanina? – le pregunto el castaño

-amigo…. ¡Esa mujer es el Demonio! – Dijo algo molesto al recordarla – me dio la arrastrada de mi vida, poco le faltó para que me escupiera en la cara. Luego me hizo correr tantas veces el campo que ya ni recuerdo cuantas vueltas fueron – Shaoran no podía contener la risa, hubiera dado toda su fortuna con tal de ver esas escenas.

-no voy a discutirte que tiene un cuerpo de lujuria, pero su carácter la hace ver como la peor de las brujas. Termine completamente adolorido…. – decía poniendo cara de angustia, pero la cambio por una mas feliz al recordar a su bella pelinegra.

-_¿y ahora que le pasa a este Imbécil? _– Pensaba el castaño al ver la cara de tonto que ponía su amigo - ¿Eriol….? – y empezó a agitar su mano de un lado a otro para llamar su atención. No tuvo más remedio que mojarle un poco la cara para despertarle de su letargo.

-¡Hey! Ten cuidado que es un traje caro…

-lo lamento…. Pero tenia que regresarte a la realidad, ya deja de pensar en esa chica.

-no puedo…….. Es la personificación de la Diosa Afrodita en vida

-pues espero que no se convierta en una Helena de Troya – decía en tono de broma – ya hombre… hablas de ella, pero no dices nada. Ni siquiera me has dicho su nombre

-su nombre… canción de amor…Tomoyo Daidouji…….. – Shaoran al escuchar de quien se trataba, escupió por inercia lo que estaba tomando

-_hay Dios…. Ya se convirtió en Helena de Troya…. _– pensó atemorizado

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji has dicho?

-si…. – dijo extrañado el ojiazul - ¿la conoces?

-pueeess… creo que es amiga de mi esposa – se apresuro a decir

-¡PERFECTO! Amigo, me saque la lotería…. Si Tomoyo es igual a la tierna y dulce Sakura… será la mujer perfecta – en los ojos del pelinegro se veía una un brillo especial

-_hay Eriol…. no sabes ni en lo que te estas metiendo… _- pensaba Shaoran mientras reía nervioso

**N/A **

**Aqui les dejo el 5to. cap., espero les guste...y no intenten matarme por haber introducido a Sesshömaru como personaje en la historia, es que no encontré a algun asesino sanguinario con alma mejor que él... je je je **

**Dudas, comentarios ya saben ok...**

**x o x o**


	6. Ladies Night

-Vamos… Aparece… – rogaba impaciente una castaña a una barra de plástico

-Sakura… han pasado veinte minutos…- le decía su esposo- La segunda línea no va a aparecer

Era evidente la tristeza que sentían los castaños, era la cuarta prueba de embarazo que hacia Sakura desde que se habían casado y todas ellas resultaban negativos.

Se amaban y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas tener un hijo.

-animo cariño… nos queda una vida para poder tener a nuestros hijos. – dijo mientras le besaba la frente

-lo se Shaoran, pero…. ¿Y si alguno de los dos tiene algún problema?

-pues iremos con los mejores doctores – contesto el ambarino con calma

-¿y si ellos nos dicen que por ningún motivo tendremos familia?

-Sakura cálmate estas paranoica… si no podemos tener hijos entonces adoptaremos, hay muchos niños en el mundo sin padres dispuestos a ser parte de nuestra familia….

-Dios… seré la próxima Angelina Jolie – decía mientras se tapaba con una almohada y suspiraba mientras a su esposo le caían varias gotitas por su nuca.

Ya entrado el día la joven esposa no podía sacar de sus pensamientos del por que no podía quedar embarazada. Había tratado muchos remedios desde hacer el amor de cabeza, tomar varios brebajes antes del coito, e inclusive, en una ocasión obligo a Shaoran a comer solo verduras durante una semana, por que una "conocida" le dijo que así aumentaba el conteo de espermatozoides.

Sakura estaba sumamente deprimida y ese sentimiento se podía sentir por toda la casa, sus sirvientas, sabían muy bien de sus problemas, pues tenían mucha comunicación con ella, era como una hermana cuando estaban solas en casa; trataron de animarle con pequeñas distracciones como tejer o bordar, pero todo era fallido. La castaña no tenía ánimo para hacer nada, incluso ignoro al pequeño Kero que solo quería jugar con ella.

Pero aunque todos en la mansión sabían de la situación por la que pasaban, solo la pelirroja se animó a preguntar directamente. Había sido muy buena con ella al darle compresión y una casa donde hospedarse mientras solucionaba los problemas con un albino mujeriego, pero eso no impedía que pudiera ayudarle en lo que pudiera.

Se armó de valor y se acerco con cautela a la ojiverde, que en esos momentos estaba sentada viendo hacia el horizonte, perdida en su mundo, en su tristeza.

-¿que te pasa Sakura? – le interrumpieron de sus pensamientos

-Ho... Nakuru... Nada, nada... No te preocupes – decía mientras se secaba las delicadas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

-a mi no me engañas... Dime ¿Que te pasa?…

Ya no pudo contenerse más. - hay Nakuru… Es que… hoy me hice otra prueba de embarazo y salio negativa

La pelirroja al escucharla solo se acerco a darle un tierno abrazo maternal. Sakura sufría y era último que Nakuru quería ver en ella.

-no te desesperes pequeña… Aun son jóvenes y tienen poco de casados

-si Nakuru, pero desde antes de casarnos ya teníamos relaciones… sabes… estoy empezando a creer que la que tiene el problema soy yo – decía entre sollozos

-no, no, nada de eso. No te voy a permitir que te deprimas… tu lo que tienes es que te presionas tanto por tener un hijo que tu sola te lo impides

-¿de que habla? – pregunto algo extrañada

-si, escucha, entre mas te presiones por embarazarte menos lo lograras, es algo psicológico, lo que necesitas es relajarte y vivir la vida

-_como en los viejos tiempos _– pensó la castaña

-¡ESO ES!

Gritaba Nakuru al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie aventando al suelo a una asustada ojiverde – lo que tu necesitas es una Noche de Chicas

-¿noche de chicas?

-si…. Junta a todas las amigas que tengas y nos vamos de juerga - los ojos de la pelirroja brillaban con intensidad – pero…. Yo no tengo amigas…. bueno si tengo, pero no creo que as dejen salir…. Aunque………

-¿si?

-hay cierta amiga… que no le molestara en lo absoluto salir de juerga

-¿de verdad? Pues con ella ya somos tres, suficientes para armarla en grande

-ni que lo digas…. – una enorme sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la castaña

-bien… entonces hoy ponte algo _fashion _para ir por tu amiga, por que esta noche va a ser muy larga.

Y no estaban muy lejos de la realidad. Esa noche iba a ser inolvidable………….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

La noche, fría, enigmática y acogedora… como le encantaban las noches así. Podría pasar horas y horas admirando la luna desde su ventana, se veía radiante y como cosa adrede estaba en su total majestuosidad.

En noches así se imaginaba a si misma en un bosque oscuro, con los pies descalzos, casi podía sentir las plantas humedecidas por el rocío de la noche y el viento fresco ondeando su negra y larga cabellera.

Pero lo que mas adoraba, era la absoluta calma; calma que desapareció al momento que golpearon la puerta de su departamento.

-_olvídalo _– se dijo a si misma la _sniper _– _debe ser algún vecino, se irán en cuanto vean que no les quiero abrir _– y volvió a hipnotizarse con el brillo de la luna. Pero el sonido insistente de la puerta le estaba desesperando

-_ ¿que no se cansan de tocar?_ - quiso seguir ignorando, pero quien quiera que fuera, golpeaba cada ves con mas fuerza.

-¿Quién es? – gritó mientras tomaba su arma y se acercaba a la puerta, no le gustaban las visitas nocturnas y menos cuando estas la sacan de sus fantasías.

-_¡Soy Sakura!…. Abre la puerta y suelta lo que traigas en las manos_- la pelinegra hizo caso omiso de esto último.

Entreabrió la puerta y le dirigió una de sus ya conocidas miradas asesinas

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo siseando

-"¿Cómo estas querida Sakura?" "¿muy bien Tomoyo, gracias por preguntar?" "¿pero pasa, pasa y dime quien te acompaña?"- decía la castaña imitando la voz de la _sniper _

-no estoy de humor Sakura... ¿Qué quieres?

-primero, déjanos pasar y te explico

-¿déjanos pasar? – le interrumpió la pelinegra, en ese momento que se dio cuenta que una pelirroja le acompañaba. –Esta bien… pero solo por que tengo modales, que si vinieras tú sola no te dejaba pasar

-ja-ja – decía mientras hacia muecas – Tomoyo, te presento a Nakuru Tsukis…

-Akizuki – se apresuro a interrumpirla – mi nombres Nakuru Akizuki – la _sniper _levanto una ceja algo incrédula, pero prefirió seguir su juego, no tenia ánimos de hacer preguntas que no le interesaban

-que gusto… Tomoyo Daidouji. Ahora, por tercera vez ¿Qué quieres?

-queremos invitarte a salir – le decía una pelirroja tomándole de la mano

-gracias… pero me gustan los hombres

-¿Qué? no, no me malinterpretes, mira la linda Sakurita últimamente a estado muy estresada y pues necesita salir con amigas, ¿Qué dices?

-no se, mira esta semana a sido muy pesada para mi y Sakura lo sabe, además… tengo sueño, entonces digo que no…

-vamos Tomoyo – decía la castaña poniendo ojitos de borrego a medio morir – como en los _viejos tiempos_, ¿recuerdas?

-_los viejos tiempos… _- esas palabra retumbaban en su cabeza como un eco mientras varias imágenes salían de sus recuerdos… buenos recuerdos.

En ellos veía a Sakura con una peluca roja bailando sobre las mesas de un Bar, y ella con su peluca rubia, tomando tequila del ombligo de un desconocido. Los ojos de la amatista brillaron de solo recordar.

Corrió a su recamara y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, tomo su chaqueta negra y se llevo volando a su amiga y a la extraña mientras gritaba a todo pulmón por todo el edificio

-¡JUERGA! ¡JUERGA! ¡JUERGA!

Los vecinos, se asomaban por las ventanas o salían al corredor para ver quien era la persona que hacia tanto ruido con gritos y zancadas en los escalones. Y su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a la callada y antisocial pelinegra gritando con una mujer en cada mano.

Algunos se rieron de tal escena, otros solo le gritaron que se callara, pero cualquiera que fuera el caso, nadie podía creer que la pelinegra estuviera tan feliz.

El primer Bar al que llegaron, era para gente exclusiva o como les grito el cadenero

-¡Solo V.I.P.!

La pelinegra le reclamaba que eran personas con influencias y se gano por parte de cierta pelirroja, una seña, no muy grata de una señora decente. Poco después fueron retiradas sutilmente a la acera de enfrente por cuatro hombres que bien podían pasar por gorilas.

El segundo Bar era con más ambiente, las dejaron pasar casi de inmediato cuando Nakuru enseño su "personalidad" que dejo con más de uno babeando.

Había mucha gente, en su mayoría parejas, pero eso era lo de menos. Querían relajarse y disfrutar, no a conseguir hombres.

-Bueno chicas, primero tomaremos con moderación. Yo les enseñaré como deben beber. – decía con aires de grandeza la pelirroja, mientras que la castaña y la pelinegra se lanzaban miradas de complicidad.

-Mesero – grito al primer joven que vio cerca - me da tres _Bloody Mary _– pedía con seguridad la pelirroja

-Yo prefiero un _Whisky_ doble en las rocas – le interrumpió la _sniper_

-y yo un _Kamikaze _con vodka, por favor – le siguió la castaña

Nakuru les miraba con asombro, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que las chicas bebían en un Bar.

La música electrónica amenizaba el lugar, casi todos bailaban y las dos amigas tomaban alcohol como si fuera agua. Exóticas bebidas desfilaban en la pequeña mesa, desde colores llamativos y figuras curiosas hasta tarros de cerveza importada, pero cada una era más fuerte que la anterior.

Aunque en un principio la pelirroja se sentía algo excluida, no tardo en unirse al ahora trío de amigas. Era divertido verlas como reían y reían de la nada. Fue en un descuido de Nakuru, que perdió de vista a cierta castaña cuando empezó a preocuparse

-¡Tomoyo! – gritaba la pelirroja

-¿Qué? – le contestaba mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música

-¿has visto a Sakura? – le preguntaba, pero la pelinegra estaba tan ocupada tomándose una extraña bebida azul, que solo señalo hacia la barra del Bar; Nakuru abrió sus ojos con horror, ahí, bailando en la barra se encontraba Sakura tratando de desabrocharse la blusa.

La pelirroja corrió y salto encima de la castaña para evitar cualquier incidente que pudiera salir en Internet

-¡ESTAS LOCA SAKURA! – gritaba con el alma en a garganta – si Shaoran te ve en alguna pagina de Internet en este estado es capaz de pedirte el divorcio

-Tranquila hic - le decía la pelinegra- siempre hace lo mismo después de varios _Kamikaze_, en un rato mas se va a poner a llorar

-¿y por que llora?

-por todo… el smog, las flores secas, por los que vomitan… ella es así cuando toma

-¿de verdad?... ¿Y que haces cuando se pone así?

-por lo general, solo la siento en un lugar retirado y para cuando recuerdo ya esta bailando otra vez

-entonces…

-solo siéntala y relájate, ten, tomate esto – decía mientras le acercaba una bebida de color verde - ¿Qué es? –preguntaba curiosa al verla

-se llama _Hada Verde _y va a ayudar a relajarte – una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el bello rostro de la _sniper _

Varios tragos después, la pelirroja se encontraba discutiendo con el mesero del Bar ya estaba muy ebrias y ya no querían venderles mas bebidas, era por su seguridad, les dijeron.

Pero ellas querían seguir con el ambiente y empezaron a exigirles que estaban en su derecho como las mujeres estresadas, engañadas y amargadas que eran. Pero solo tuvieron como respuesta un rotundo No por parte del Barman.

Las demás personas que se encontraban en el lugar, empezaron a burlarse de ellas, pero fue una exuberante rubia la que la llevo de perder al quedársele viendo fijamente a Nakuru, y al grito de:

-¡¿Y tu que me ves?!

Se armo una pelea entre las dos mujeres. Nakuru se aventó con fuerza y gracia felina hacia la rubia, mientras esta trataba de quitársela halándole el cabello y justo cuando Nakuru ya tenía la ventaja, fue sacada por varios guardias de seguridad, seguida por una tambaleante castaña y una alegre Tomoyo.

-ja ja ja hic ja que buen pelea – decía la castaña

-ya hic lo she… - respondía la _sniper _mientras la abrazaba para no caerse

-¿y donde rayosh se metió Nakuru?…. ¡NAKURU!

-mírala… eshta shentada en la calle – apuntaba la pelinegra

-tu madre essss una perra… una maldita hic perra… Y lo she por que tu eresh… hic un perro – le decía a un perro callejero que la miraba con miedo

-Nakuru… deja a eshe probre hic perito – le reprendia Sakura

-¿y ahora a donde vamosh…? hic ya nosh corieron de dosh… dosh- señalando con los dedos- bares… -preguntaba la alegre _sniper _

-ya sheeee… vamoooosh a mi casaaaa hic - gritaba mientras trataba de no caerse la castaña

-¡si!– exclamo feliz la pelirroja – pero antes… Tengo que hacer hic _pis _– y con paso tranquilo y varios movimientos torpes, miró a todos lados y se bajo su ropa interior.

-shicaass… sha no hay papel – gritaba – claro que no hay hic papel tonta…- le decía la _sniper _– que no vesh que eshtash en un arbolito

La pelirroja empezó a reír como loca al darse cuenta de donde estaba y haciendo movimientos bruscos, calló justo encima de sus necesidades fisiológicas, pero parecía no importarle ya que seguía revolcándose en aquel charco amarillo.

Después de varias tropiezos y una que otra caída, las tres amigas llegaron a la mansión Li, todo estaba en completo silencio y la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar.

Un preocupado Shaoran se encontraba en el despacho se su hogar tratando de localizar a su amada esposa, nunca había tardado tanto en regresar, pero ahora, ni siquiera se había comunicado con él.

-_cuando regrese, hablaré muy seriamente con Nakuru… estoy seguro que fue de ella la famosa idea de salir _– pensaba enojado, pero un extraño ruido proveniente de la sala le hizo reaccionar.

Mientras, el trío de ebrias hacia de las suyas

-wacala… alguien orinó en mi ropa – decía Nakuru con cara de asco – ¡ya she!, me voy a meter a la alberca – y así empezó a quitarse los zapatos, caminó hacia el comedor de la mansión, se subió a una silla y se aventó un clavado contra el piso.

La _sniper _que estaba viendo la escena, reía a carcajadas

-tonta… eshta manshión no tiene hic alberca – pero la pelirroja nadaba, según ella, de espalda sobre el piso.

-eshto esh digno de una hic fotoooo… Pavlichenko… ven, tienesh que ver a hic tu amiga…. ¿Pavlichenko? ¿on tash?

-¿a quien le hablash? – preguntaba curiosa la "nadadora"

-posss a Pavlichenko

-¿y esha quien esh?

-posssss… Pavlichenko – decía mientras agitaba las manos al aire

No lejos de ahí se encontraba la castaña tratando de cantar una folklórica canción mientras con una mano sostenía una botella

-La cucarasha… La cucarasha, ya no puede… ya no puede… emm… La cuacarasha… la cucarasha ya no puede

-Ya no puedes ni caminar… Que bárbara – le reprendía Shaoran

-esho… Ya no puede caminar… Po que no tiene, po que le falta… emm… la cucarasha

-¡Basta Sakura!, dame esa botella

-siii llego Shoran – y como pudo, brinco hacia lo brazos de su esposo – ven, ven… en la shala, hay dosh viejas borrashash

-¿solo dos?

-shi… Po que yo no stoy hic ebria, ¿ok?

-si tú lo dices… – decía mientras cargaba a la castaña para que no tropezara con algo. Pero nada lo preparó a él, para lo que iba a ver

Cuando llego a la sala y con su esposa en brazos, le abordo una muy feliz Tomoyo tomándole por sorpresa del cuello

-¡Shaorancito! Que bueno que hic te veo, mira sho te quero decir, que aunque te robaste a mi mejor amiga, no me invitaste a shu hic boda… Te quero musho… ¡Compadre! – y empezó a llorar en el hombro del castaño

-_¿Qué rayos le pasa?_ – Shaoran no podía creer que la mas despiadada _sniper _de su comando, este abrazándolo, en un tremendo estado de ebriedad.

Ni en sus mejores tiempos con Sakura la vio así. Pero no le desagradaba por completo, total, los niños y los borrachos, siempre dicen la verdad. Y le daba un gusto enorme, saber que después de todo, ella le apreciaba.

-estas ebria…

-tal vesh… sholo un poco, bueno hic… totalmente – y empezó a reír – hay Dios, pero sabes que esh lo mejor… ¡Que mañana no... recor... dare... nada! Nada nada nada hic de nada y por ultimo pa cabar yo quero gritar… al mundo… que… que… ¿Qué hibaaa yo a hic decir?

El castaño reía para si mismo, era divertido verla así, no todos los días se le veia olvidando que decir. – _Si tan solo pudiera grabarla en video… _- pero desecho la idea rápidamente

-anda… hay que acostar a Sakura y luego, usted señorita, también va a ir a dormir

-¡NO! – exclamo la pelinegra

-¿no?

-no tengo hic objeshion je

Como pudo se llevo a su esposa, que todavía llevaba en brazos y guío a la ebria _sniper _con su espalda. Cuidaba de decirle todos los detalles que había para que no cayera al suelo.

Y con paso lento y seguro, llego a su recamara donde recostó a su esposa, para luego buscar un buen lugar a su, ahora, nueva amiga.

-eresh mi ídolo… Shaorancito

-lo se… oye… me… comento Sakura que conociste a un amigo, Eriol… ¿es verdad?

-shi… pero dudo que Pavlichenko te lo halla hic disho

-¿por que?

-po que no le dije de mi hic Eriol…

-¡¿Te gusta Eriol?! – la _sniper _afirmo con la cabeza

-shi… pero… no le digas a nadie – y empezó a reír como colegiala. – _ok… Esto es nuevo _– pensó el ambarino al verla reír.

-pero no le digash a Pavlichenko… shabes como she pone cuando me interesha alguien

El castaño rió - ¿Por qué le sigues diciendo Pavlichenko? Ya no trabaja para la corporación.

La pelinegra sonrio y suspiro

-aunque she cambie el nombre… mil vecesh… siempre a shido y sheraaaaa ¡PAVLICHENKO!- aventó una sonora carcajada. – ¡Estoy totall mente hic EBRIA! – y empezó a bailar al son de la música que solo ella entendía… y escuchaba.

-_definitivamente… debí grabar esto en video_

No paso mucho tiempo para que la bella _sniper _cayera en los brazos de Morfeo. Hasta parecía un ángel mientras dormía. Lo quiera o no, Li, le había tomado mucho cariño, era la numero uno en su rango, sobrepasando por mucho a los hombres, jamás le había fallado en algo. Era puntual, algo rejega, pero ella era así. Se le perdonaba cualquier cosa, al fin y al cabo… ella era la Mejor.

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir un poco de cariño fraternal hacia la amiga de su esposa, incluso llego a pensar, que si ellos fueran hermanos, hubiera sido lo mejor del mundo, después de haberse casado con Sakura… su Sakura. Como le dolía no poder darle el hijo que tanto espera ella. Pero le era más doloroso verla sufrir, culpándose día tras día. Si ella supiera todo lo que él llora en silencio.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su recamara, estaba en completa oscuridad y aun así pudo apreciar entre las sombras una silueta femenina. Allí estaba ella, su amada, se veía tan bella con las mejillas sonrosadas por tanto alcohol que bebió.

Trataba de mantenerse derecha, pero se tambaleaba graciosamente en su lugar. Empezó a caminar hacia él seductoramente, el castaño siguió su juego y se dejo llevar por los suaves movimientos que su esposa le ofrecía; Sakura hacia un intento de baile privado hasta que tropezó con su propio pie, Shaoran intento amortiguar el golpe, pero la castaña cayo con mas pesadez que un costal de patatas y se llevo al castaño al suelo.

Empezaron a reír fuertemente los dos, no podían evitarlo, había sido muy graciosa la manera en que habían caído.

Sin previo aviso la ojiverde sello los labios del castaño con su boca. Le empezó a besar tiernamente pero el calor subía por sus cuerpos. Ese tierno beso se fue haciendo más intenso, la boca de Sakura sabía a una extraña combinación de alcohol y dulce y a él no le importo… en cambio, le gustó.

La ropa empezaba a sobrar, los zapatos ya habían volado por los aires y aun así el calor en la habitación iba en aumento. Las caricias llegaban con fuerza y lujuria, como si nunca se hubieran tocado, las lenguas se entrelazaban entre ellas tapando cualquier orificio disponible hasta que sus cuerpos exigieron respirar.

Desnudos, se examinaban cada uno como si fuera la primera vez; ella, con curvas perfectas y delicadas; él, musculoso y dotado, como un perfecto _Adonis_.

Tomó el delicado cuerpo de su esposa y la trajo hacia él, la castaña dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al sentir como su esposo entraba lentamente en ella. Y así, fundieron sus cuerpos como uno solo. Dejando escapar todo el deseo y pasión que sentían el uno por el otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-_respira Hiiragizawa… el truco esta en respirar._ – se mentalizaba el pelinegro.

Hacia ya 5 horas que había llegado a Italia, estaba emocionado y nervioso, algo raro en él.

Durante años había sido un tirador experto y siempre sintió plena confianza en si mismo. Jamás había dudado en tirar a matar, jamás había fallado un tiro. Pero en esa ocasión, justo en la boca del estomago, un había una sensación que solo pudo descifrar como nerviosismo. Ni en su primera misión, sintió tal cosa. Trató de no poner tanta atención y fijo su mirada en la mira telescópica de su arma. Según el informe de Shaoran, Lorusso, se refugiaba en un edificio ubicado en la _Via del Fori Imperialli_, no era un lugar muy transitado, perfecto para esconderse.

Solo faltaba que Lorusso se asomara por unos segundos en el marco de la ventana, solo eso necesitaba, le dispararía, tomaría su arma y se regresaría a Paris. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver a cierta pelinegra.

-_probablemente Tomoyo este horneando algún pastel o jugando con una bola de estambre con Spi. _– se decía mientras imaginaba a la pelinegra con un gracioso delantal violeta.

Eriol no se percato que era observado por varios hombres de trajes negros que ya le seguían el rastro desde el momento en que bajo del avión. Ahí, sumido en sus pensamientos y olvidando por completo la regla numero dos de los Francotiradores, Eriol fue herido en el hombro derecho, solo escucho aquel silbido que era bien conocido. Pero ahora iba dirigido hacia él. Ni todos sus años de experiencia en el medio lo prepararon para tal dolor, dejo caer el arma y se retorció en el suelo.

Rápidamente fue abordado por cinco hombres que el pelinegro reconoció como la INTERPOL, no puso resistencia, si lo hacia, podría morir en aquel charco escarlata que él mismo derramaba.

Lo golpearon con brutalidad, destruyeron su arma y lo arrojaron como basura a un vehiculo negro con letras en blanco _Servizi Segreti_, fue la ultimo que distinguió antes de quedar inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

El Sol… el astro mas grande del universo con un brillo hermoso y calido, se filtraba por todos lados, poco a poco llegaron a los a los ojos de cierta amatista que al sentir el calor empezó a abrirlos con pesadez, aun veía borroso, la boca le sabía a ceniza y aun no se levantaba de donde quiera que estuviera. Volteo a todos lados, sus largos cabellos negros estaban despeinados y enmarañados.

-_hay Dios… mi cabeza… no lo vuelvo a hacer _– con un rápido movimiento de garganta trato de escupir el horrible sabor que tenia, pero solo logro expulsar una verde flema que callo en la alfombra – ¿_desde cuanto tengo alfombra?_- agudizo su mirada y empezó a poner atención los detalles de la habitación –_pintura con paisajes de la Dinastía Jin, muebles rústicos, adornos de cerámica con acabados verde, alfombra bordada con hilos de oro e imágenes de dragones orientas. Si definitivamente estoy en la casa de Li. Ahora… ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? _

La pelinegra se levanto lo mas rápido que sus piernas le respondieron, por suerte estaba vestida, no quería repetir aquella ocasión en el que atravesó medio Paris con solo unas medias de red y su peluca rubia. El lugar era enorme, pero se las ingenio para llegar a la sala donde lo que mas resaltaba era a una pelirroja con medio cuerpo en el sofá y lo demás en el suelo, parecía que se había peleado con la cobija ya que estaba enredada en las pernas. -_¿Qué rayos paso anoche? _– se preguntaba la amatista. Se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la puerta que estaba a no más de cuatro metros de donde estaba la pelirroja, pero fue detenida con un –Buenos días – proveniente de una simpática rubia que la _sniper _reconoció como la sirvienta de Sakura

-el señor Li nos ha pedido que les atendamos cuando despertaran, ¿gusta desayunar o solo café negro?

-café negro… - pidió la pelinegra mientras la rubia le pasaba la taza ya lista – bien cargado y media cucharada de azúcar, ¿verdad? – La joven asintió – el señor Li nos dejo un aviso de las cosas que necesitaría y entre ellas, las de usted estaban el café, un cambio de ropa limpia y unos lentes oscuros. – la sirvienta sonreía en todo momento mientras la _sniper _se preguntaba, como rayos le hacia para que no le doliera la cara de tanto sonreír, aunque le agradecía infinitamente el que hablara lento y suave. Probablemente era otra orden de Li, después de todo no era tan mala bestia.

Desecho rápidamente la idea de bañarse, mientras menos tiempo pase en esa casa mejor, solo se cambio, tomo los lente, termino su café y emprendió la graciosa huida no sin antes preguntarle a la sirvienta su nombre a lo que ella solo respondió con un - me llamo Muriel – le entregó una tarjeta con su numero telefónico y le menciono que lo que necesitara a la hora que fuera, ella le podría ayudar. Después de todo la _sniper _podría ser una asesina, una ebria, y a veces hasta una mala influencia, pero jamás una malagradecida.

El dolor era casi insoportable, sentía que su cabeza estallaría en mil pedazos. Lo que necesitaba en ese momento era la tranquilidad de su cama en su casa, aunque estaba reconsiderando el uso de medicamentos para el dolor.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la farmacia cuando una pequeña niña le llamo la atención, mas el muñeco que traía en las manos que la propia niña; era verde y calvo con un traje aun peor que su apariencia. – ¿_quien en su sano juicio le compra un muñeco tan horrible a una pequeña? _– decidió ignorar el mundo pero gritos de la gente la regresaron a la realidad, en medio de la calle se encontraba la niña del feo muñeco que en cuestión de segundos iba a ser atropellada por camión de caja.

La adrenalina subió por sus venas y empezó a correr en dirección de la niña, en ese instante no importo nada más, ni si quiera su vida, solo la pequeña.

La tomo entre sus brazos y rodó del otro extremo de la acera con la niña que lloraba por la impresión de ver al camión tan cerca.

-¡PAPA! – grito con miedo

–Si pequeña grítale a tu padre… quiero ver de frente a la persona que deja sola una indefensa niña en la calle… ¿Quien es el padre? Quién es el… - la amatista fue interrumpida por un enorme _Dios _de cabellera blanca y ojos dorados.

Tomo a la pequeña de sus brazos y con suaves movimientos de un lado a otro la tranquilizo y dejo de llorar dejando en su lugar solo sollozos. La escena era digna de un cuadro pintado por Rembrandt. La _sniper _se quedo en un estado cata tónico de solo verlo

-hiuuuuu – fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta.

-¿hiuuu? – pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja.

La vergüenza tiño de rojo el rostro de la amatista -_¿Qué rayos dije?_- la presencia de aquel hombre imponía ante ella. Pero era la penetrante mirada y su cuerpo bien formado era lo que la dejaba con la boca abierta y sin habla.

-¿entiendes lo que digo?... mujer… te estoy hablando

-creo que se desmayo parada papito – la pequeña se bajo de los brazos de su padre y empezó a zarandear a la pelinegra.

-amiga… despierta… mi papito te esta hablando. – pero la joven seguía inmóvil, fue hasta que el guapo albino se acerco al rostro de la _sniper _para contemplar el bello tono de ojos de la mujer

-tiene los ojos violetas…- menciono en un susurro

-prefiero el termino… _amatista _– le contesto casi por inercia.

-veo que ya despertaste… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Tomoyo… Tomoyo Daidouji – el tono de voz era totalmente lo opuesto al que tenia hacia solo unos instantes, cuando exigía la presencia del padre… y que padre.

-Muchas gracias… señorita Daidouji… has salvado a mi hija y no se como pagárselo. – tomó la blanca mano de la _sniper _y le deposito un suave beso en ella.

-_El camión me atropelló… y estoy en el cielo_

-me presento… me llamo Sesshömaru Taisho… y estoy a su completa disposición

-Haaaaaa ¡PAPASOTE! – grito la amatista sin darse cuenta que estaba rodeada de gente que miraba la escena atónitos por la manera casi esquizofrénica de comportarse por parte de la chica.

Pues no cualquiera se avienta frente a un camión para salvara a una pequeña, se pone a exigir en medio de la calle por el padre, luego babear descaradamente y ponerse a gritar como loca, otra vez. Muchos de ellos llegaron a pensar que se había escapado de algún Hospital Mental y prefirieron retirarse antes de que pusiera agresiva.

En cambio la pequeña estaba maravillada con su, ahora, heroína. Era muy bella, valiente, olía algo extraño, pero se veía muy simpática, no había parado de reír desde que su papito le había besado la mano.

Fue un sonido proveniente del estomago de la pelinegra lo que le recordó que no había comido nada desde la noche anterior.

-creo que tienes hambre – le dijo la pequeña – papito, ¿podemos invitar a señorita a comer?

-claro Rin… es lo menos que podemos hacer. – le tomo suavemente por el brazo y con la otra libre, agarro de la mano a su pequeña hija – ahora si Rin, no me vallas a soltar

-no papito, te lo prometo

Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que era una hermosa familia feliz, compuesta por el padre la madre y su pequeña hija

-_en verdad que he muerto _– pensaba feliz amatista.

**N/A: **

**Buenas tardes… **

**Ok. Para empezar, le había prometido a una personita que iban a ser 15 hojas de Word en este capitulo, pero la inspiración solo me dio para 9 (sorry xD)**

**Aunque son poco mas de 5,000 palabras para el próximo capitulo serán más y así le aumentaremos sucesivamente. **

**Mil perdones por darle tan poco espacio a Eriol, pero es que los roles se van a cambiar, para que me entiendan mejor, ahora le toca él de hacerla de **_**Damisela**_** en desgracia. **

**Además de que me quise enfocar un poco más en la noche de chicas. Que por cierto me base en anécdotas de los amigos de mi novio, aunque no lo crean lo de la piscina si pasó " yo lo vi con estos ojotes que se los han de comer los gusanos. **

**Ojala les guste el capitulo que esta hecho para todos ustedes. **

**Una ultima cosa... por las escenas ligeras de _Lemon _que puse, tengo que cambiarle a K+ o a T, SUGERECIAS POR FAVOR!! **

**Me despido y trataré de subir e siguiente capitulo dentro de 3 semanas ok. **

**X O X O **

**Roza Shanina… **


	7. Mision: Rescatar a Clow

-Vamos…

_-Tomoyo… pon atención, no lo demostraré dos veces – reprendía severamente una hermosa mujer de cabello corto y rojizo_

_-si madre…- contestaba una joven de escasos quince años de edad_

_-a ver… ¿repite lo que estaba haciendo?- la joven se le acerco y con torpes movimientos armo un rifle con sus manos. _

_-muy bien pequeña… pero aun tiemblas al hacerlo. Recuerda Tommy… Seguridad ante todo._

"Seguridad ante todo"

-Madre… que razón tenias

Recordaba las sabias palabras de su difunta madre, había tenido que aplicarlas a cada respiro que daba. Su estilo de vida lo pedía y su trabajo, lo exigía.

Seguridad, tenía que mostrar seguridad, aunque no la sintiera, aunque estuviera muerta de miedo y con ganas de salir corriendo, tenia que mostrarla… ella debía ser fuerte, y si pudiera, no debería sentir dolor. No, nada… y aun así… no se explicaba, como diablos había terminado en una misión suicida, eran esos estupidos sentimientos que aun existían en ella.

Pero de algo estaba bien segura… el culpable de todo esto era el estupido de "Clow" como se hacía llamar, si tan solo hubiera echo su trabajo y ya.

Pero no, ahora ella estaba desperdiciando su valioso tiempo tratando de salvarlo, bien podría estar en alguna cita con Eriol, aunque, ese tonto no se había reportado con ella desde hacia un buen tiempo.

Por otro lado estaba Sesshömaru, ese Dios de cabellera blanca y ojos dorados, el si había tenido la delicadeza de pedirle una cita en el momento en que regresara de su _"viaje de negocios" _ como le había dicho ella para no decir la verdad.

Y ahí estaba ella. Con su eterno traje entallado negro, peluca rubia, lentillas azules y su nuevo juguete; un rifle MK 11 de largo alcance y con mira telescópica, una belleza para cualquier asesino.

Al final, no todo era pérdida…

**18 Horas antes**

La felicidad en el rostro de Shaoran Li que horas antes había reinado en su ser, había desaparecido por completo.

Su mejor amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa había sido secuestrado por la INTERPOL; un agente infiltrado en la misión de su amigo le había dado un informe detallado de cómo había sido golpeado y secuestrado en medio de un discreto operativo.

Si bien, él no podía incluirse en una misión de rescate, había una persona que si podría lograrlo… solo hacia falta convencerla de hacerlo.

Frente a él, se encontraba la única persona con la capacidad suficiente para traerlo de regreso sano y salvo, o, al menos con vida.

Tomoyo Daidouji… mejor conocida en su corporación como _Roza Shanina_.

Valiente como ninguna otra, tan fuerte como cualquier hombre y con la inteligencia suficiente como para llevar a cabo tal misión. Solo tenia un detalle… era la mujer mas testaruda del universo y su mejor amigo no le caía bien. O al menos la falsa identidad de su amigo era la que odiaba.

Era un plan sencillo, le comunicaría lo sucedido con Eriol, plantearía su plan, le ofrecería una buena suma de dinero, ella iría por él y asunto arreglado, simple ¿verdad?... Pues no.

Ella al escuchar que lo habían secuestrado en medio de la fallida misión, empezó a burlarse de un modo retorcido ante la segura muerte de su amigo.

-deja de reírte… es muy serio lo que paso – le exigió el castaño

-disculpa Li, pero es que me imagino la cara de idiota que debió haber puesto al verse descubierto

-que insensible eres. Deberías pensar en él como un compañero al que hay que ir a rescatar

De alguna manera a la _sniper _le vino a la mente la escena de una película donde el protagonista, algo retardado, salva a cuanto compañero herido encontraba en Vietnam y los ponía a salvo corriendo en medio de la selva.

-_pero yo no soy Forrest Gump _– se dijo a si misma– no lo are – contesto tajante

-¿Cómo que no?

-así de simple… ¡NO!

-Shanina por Dios, hay que ir a salvarlo o morirá

-por mi que lo maten… no es nada mío

-es mi amigo

-no por que sea tu amigo le tengo que ir a salvar el trasero. El cometió un error y debe acatar las consecuencias. Si fuese yo, tú no estarías montando todo un circo para ir por mí.

-no sabes lo que dices… eres importante. Sakura nunca me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

-No intentes chantajearme Li Shaoran

-no es chantaje, es un favor

-pues me niego

-eres una…

-si, si, si soy todo y mas. Aun así no quiero ir

-por favor Shanina.

-Nop… - y giro su cabeza hacia la pared mas cercana

-no seas infantil y dame una buena razón por la que no quieras ir que no sea "por que no" y "por que no se me da la gana"

-¿Qué edad tiene tu amigo?

Una pregunta como respuesta… eso era algo nuevo en la pelinegra

-pues… 26, ¿pero que tiene que ver? – contesto consternado por la pregunta

-que yo tengo 23 años y jamás he necesitada que vallan en mi rescate, además el llegó alardeando que había sido de los mejores en sus años en esta empresa. Si es tan bueno, como es que se dejo atrapar sin dar batalla, por que tengo entendido que no se defendió.

El rostro del castaño demostraba asombro ante las palabras de la pelinegra

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-los rumores corren rápido en las oficinas, ya deberías saber eso.

Shaoran se estaba ya desesperando y lo que mas le irritaba era que tenia razón; Eriol no se había defendido, ni siquiera puso el mínimo de resistencia, y si él moría, en su conciencia quedara el haberlo mandado a Italia.

-si es por dinero, te daré todo el que quieras – le contestaba muy serio el ambarino

-no es por el dinero Li. El ser asesinos es una carga muy fuerte física y mental, es el estar preparado en todo momento, el tener todos nuestros sentidos activos al cien por ciento. Y si no das el kilo, no sirves. Como te dije, por mí, que se muera por no hacer bien su trabajo.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba, pero no podía dejar morir a Eriol, no debía, era su amigo, y de un impulso fuera de lo normal en Shaoran gritó con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Es una orden Daidouji! Lo aras aunque no quieras

_-¿Daidouji?; diablos, si que esta desesperado esta tratando de verse intimidante… -_ La pelinegra enarco una ceja y suspiro con notable desgano -esta bien… - el castaño se sintió victorioso ante ella

-con una condición

-la que quieras – le contesto con un brillo en los ojos

-no iré sola

-me parece justo, puedes ir con Edwin

-¿Edwin? Olvídalo, ese hombre no me puede ver ni en sueños

-¿pues que le hiciste?

-nada… es un imbécil

-¿entonces a quien?

La pelinegra sonrió - aquí la palabra clave no es "quién" si no "quienes"…

Los ojos del castaño que antes mostraban un brillo de superioridad se abrieron con horror, solo podía referirse a unas personas

-¡NO! A ellos no

-dijiste lo que quiera, o ¿es que tu palabra ya no cuenta? – golpe bajo al orgullo de Li

-me es un poco complicado traerlos… recuerda que están en Brasil

-esta bien. Entonces que valla otro por tu amiguito

-alto – el castaño ya se estaba mas que desesperando, ella era su única salida – esta bien. Tú ganas; mandaré por ellos de inmediato. Espero lleguen a media noche.

La _sniper _sonrió triunfante

-ya ves, que te cuesta ceder de vez en cuando. Ahora, necesito que me des un pase libre para armas y municiones, un helicóptero con el tanque lleno para salir en cuanto este lista, el triple de lo que cobro y aun así, no te aseguro que llegue vivo a Paris; si me hace enojar yo misma lo mato en medio del rescate y no hay devolución del dinero.

-¿algo mas?

-mmm… no, no lo creo – la pelinegra sonreía como niña

-todo eso ya lo tenia previsto; en cuanto a tus amigos, vendrán solo por que es una emergencia. En cuanto terminen los mandaré al desierto de Australia para que nadie los encuentre.

-por favor Li, no es para tanto; además son unos chicos muy agradables.

-cuando tu encuentras agradable a una persona, es para cuidarse de ella.

-ja-ja… tan lindo… bueno entonces, en cuanto lleguen mándalos a mi departamento, ahí me pondré de acuerdo con ellos para la misión.

-bien… cuento contigo

-una ultima cosa – el rostro de la pelinegra se tornó mas serio que de costumbre – habiendo tanta gente en esta corporación y teniendo tantos contactos… ¿Por qué yo?

El castaño palideció un momento, pero con un simple movimiento de cabeza recobro la compostura. –muy simple… eres la mejor y si algo similar me llegase a pasar, estoy seguro que tu irías en mi rescate.

Un leve rubor se asomo solo por un segundo mientras se giraba para retirase, no sin antes gritarle desde fuera de la oficina

-mañana tu amiguito estará en Paris. Pero no te lo aseguro vivo

Shaoran dejo salir una gran bocanada de aire, lo había logrado – _Que mujer tan mas testaruda, estuve apunto de decirle que Clow es Eriol para que fuera; pero, aun no es el momento. _- se aseguró por medio de cámaras de seguridad que la pelinegra estuviera lo suficientemente lejos.

Toco un pequeño botón camuflajeado como una parte más del elegante escritorio, la puerta corrediza dejo ver un pequeño pero agradable cuarto secreto que utilizaba para tratar con sus clientes y así darles un poco mas de privacidad a sus negocios.

Y en ese momento, estaba siendo ocupado por unos gemelos idénticos con sonrisas maquiavélicas en el rostro

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que ya estábamos aquí? – dijeron en unísono

-por seguridad –respondió el castaño

-ella esta bien, has sabido cumplir tu promesa y por estamos en deuda contigo Li

-de otra forma no estaríamos aquí. – le dijeron los gemelos casi al mismo tiempo

-aun así, tengo que guardar las apariencias. La seguridad de Haruhi casi esta completa y no me puedo permitir un solo descuido.

Un, _gracias,_ casi inaudible se dejó escapar por parte de uno de los gemelos

-bien, entonces hablemos de negocios, ¿Cuánto ofreces? – pregunto uno de ellos

-la cuarta parte de lo que le daré a ella

-¡danos cifras…! - le dijeron al mismo tiempo

-30 millones – les contestó

-a cada uno… - le dijo un gemelo

-¡Por los dos! – les grito Shaoran

-no, no, no – decían mientras movían sus dedos índices de un lado a otro – 30 a cada uno, y si no te gusta, puedes decirle a Tomoyito que no pudiste traer a sus amigo, a ver que contesta.

Era el colmo, tuvo que traer a ese par desde el otro lado del mundo, para que la única persona que puede salvar a su amigo valla en su rescate, y ahora ellos le estaban poniendo condiciones. Y todavía le cobran por hacer el favor.

Definitivamente, Tomoyo y esos gemelos tenían un vínculo especial.

-Bien… 30 a cada uno, pero a diferencia de Tomoyo, a ustedes se les va a pagar hasta que estén de regreso con Eriol.

-¡Ok! – gritaron poniendo sus dedos pulgares en alto

-en serio… ¿no tienen ningún parentesco con ella?

Se quedaron pensativos un momento

-No tenemos tanta suerte – dijeron en unísono, Shaoran rió por la espontaneidad que tenían, eran tan idénticos que aun después de años de conocerlos, no sabia quien era quien. Solo ellos se llevarían ese secreto a la tumba.

-recuerden que tienen que ir a su casa cerca de media noche, tomar las armas que tenga y traer a mi… ¡HEY! ¿A dónde creen que van? – los gemelos habían ignorado por completo al castaño y ya se dirigían a la salida

-pues a comprar algo de comer, aun falta mucho para que oscurezca

-que pensabas, ¿Qué nos la pasaríamos escondidos?; Aparte…

-¡Tenemos 60 millones de Dollares esperando por ser gastados! –terminaron diciendo al mismo tiempo

-_Dios… que terminen su trabajo rápido para que se puedan largar_ – pensó Shaoran al mismo tiempo que se tocaba la sien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

8:35 p.m.

El hogar de la pelinegra daba un aire de _Bunker _militar, había cientos de municiones y armas de alto calibre. Desde escopetas, rifles y una que otra granada de mano sin pasar por alto una pequeña pero letal pistola calibre .22 con cachas plateadas.

Adoraba limpiarlas casi tanto como dispararlas.

Contemplaba sus exóticas amatistas en el frío metal hasta que fue interrumpida cuando tocaron a su puerta, era extraño, por lo general tocaba el timbre del departamento y no la puerta. ¿Acaso se estaba haciendo costumbre que le interrumpieran cuando estaba en casa?

-¿Quién es? – pregunto pero nadie contestó; insistieron con mas fuerza como si quisieran derribar la puerta.

-¡con un demonio! – grito la _sniper _mientras tomaba su arma, abrió bruscamente la puerta y apunto a la nada, o, eso creyó ella.

Dos altos hombres con trajes negros salieron detrás de su espalda y con un sonoro grito le anunciaron:

-¡IT´S THE WICH ONE IS HIKARU-KUN GAME!

La _sniper _se quedo inmóvil solo de escuchar esa frase, eran ellos… -Hikaru… Kaoru…- se dijo a si misma. La pelinegra al verlos los abrazo a los dos juntos entre gritos y besos.

-¿nos extrañaste?

-¿Lo dudan? – le respondió la amatista

-teníamos que preguntar- dijeron en unísono -pero antes… ¡Adivina quien es Hikaru-kun!

La pelinegra rodó los ojos con desgano –_nunca cambiaran…_ - pensó -el de la derecha es Hikaru, ¿contentos?

-¿Por qué? – le preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-simple… Kaoru siempre es el que pregunta si los extrañe y el tono de voz de Hikaru es diferente, ¿ya?

Hacia ya buen tiempo de no verla, era de las pocas personas en el mundo que podía diferenciarlos aunque le taparan los ojos. Y eso los ponía muy felices.

-entonces… -decía Hikaru

-¿cual es el plan querida? –termino por decir Kaoru

-wooow… están impacientes por la misión; pero, ¿Qué no había dicho el idiota de Li que llegarían a media noche?

-he… ya sabes como es Li, cuando es emergencia hace hasta lo imposible – decía algo nervioso el gemelo

-mmm… confiaré en ustedes. ¿Ok?

-¡Ok! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

-bien, ¿les dijo algún plan Li?

-comento algo de hacer un despliegue discreto, como ellos lo habían echo con el tipo, con su amigo… - decía Hikaru

-¿es todo lo que les dijo?

Los gemelos afirmaron con la cabeza

-muy bien. Ahora, están bajo mis ordenes, yo guiaré a este escuadrón por lo tanto la primera orden que les daré es que olviden todo lo que les dijo Li Shaoran, por que harán lo que yo mande

- ¡YES SIR! – contestaron los gemelos cuadrándose y con la mano en la frente saludando

-bien… con ustedes si me voy a entender. El plan es sencillo… llegamos, abordamos el edificio, sacamos al tipo y matamos a quien se nos atraviese. ¿Alguna duda?

-nosotros no tenemos inconveniente, pero, ¿Cómo crees que lo tome Li? – comento Kaoru

-me importa un bledo como lo tome, él quiere a su amigo de vuelta y no tengo tiempo de andar con misiones discretas, además, ¿Qué puede pasar?

La bella pelinegra saco de entre unos legajos un mapa de las instalaciones de la INTERPOL y siguió

-este camino lleva directamente a las oficinas centrales, pero si entramos por una puerta lateral, será mas fácil encontrar al tipo, por lo general, no llevan a sus rehenes a una celda, si no a un cuarto secreto que esta cerca de las oficinas

-¿por que hacen eso? – pregunto Kaoru

-para despistar al enemigo.

-¿y como sabes tanto Tomoyo? – volvió a preguntar el gemelo

-¿en serio no lo sabes hermano? – El primer gemelo negó con la cabeza – Tomoyo hizo una prueba para entrar en las filas de la CIA e INTERPOL.

-¿de verdad? – exclamo fascinado Kaoru

-así es, de echo ahí conocí a Sakura. Cuando dieron los resultados, "misteriosamente" fuimos requeridas por la señora Ieran Li en las oficinas de la corporación, ahí nos dio una oferta que no pudimos negar.

-¿y si lo hacían? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

-simple… te desaparecía. Por eso digo que no nos podíamos negar. Aparte, ella me agrado desde el primer momento en que entablamos conversación, era una señora de armas tomar.

Los gemelos pudieron notar un aire de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga

-te recordaba a tu madre, ¿verdad?

-de alguna manera… hubieran tenido la misma edad. Fue una lastima que muriera en esas circunstancias.

Los hermanos agacharon la cabeza… ellos mejor que nadie querían olvidar ese incidente.

-pero bueno, animo, que tenemos una misión y un cerdo Inglés nos esta esperando. Tomen sus armas, todas las municiones que puedan por que iremos de visita a _la bella Italia_.

--

Han pasado 8 horas desde que llegaron sus amigos, estaba contenta y nerviosa a la vez, pero como su madre le había dicho alguna vez, seguridad ante todo.

-¿nerviosa?- le pregunto Hikaru

-para nada – le contesto con aparente seguridad

-¿Por qué sigues usando esa ridícula peluca rubia? Tu cabello negro es hermoso, deberías quitártela – decía Kaoru

-para que me reconozcan y me persigan por el resto de mi vida… ¡Olvídalo!

-¡HEY! Nosotros no usamos disfraces y somos más fáciles de encontrar

Y claro que lo era, los hermanos eran únicos, aparte de ser gemelos, seguramente nadie en el mundo tendría la misma descripción de ellos, el ser pelirrojos con ojos verdes amarillentos, no era algo muy común entre la sociedad, o al menos, no en natural.

-buen punto… pero no me harán cambiar de opinión

-bueno, al menos quítate las lentillas, te puedes lastimar si te cae pólvora

La _sniper _accedió, hasta cierto punto tenían razón. Sin mucha delicadeza abrió grande los ojos y retiro las lentillas azules, dejando ver unos hermosos y exóticos ojos amatistas que resaltaban con el color negro de su traje y su piel extremadamente pálida

-¡SO CUTE! – decían los gemelos al mismo tiempo que la abrazaban

-¡Cállense y suéltenme!...

-estamos cerca del punto, ¿están todos listos?- les interrumpió el piloto, los tres afirmaron con la cabeza, y se pusieron en posiciones.

Dejaron caer una cuerda muy gruesa lentamente mientras el helicóptero estaba en movimiento. Tomoyo se enredo una parte en su pierna y dejo pasar un gran espacio para sujetarse de ella con una mano.

-¿recuerdan el plan?

Los gemelos levantaron los pulgares afirmando

-muy bien… ¡Let's rock!

Y sin decir más se dejo caer por aquella cuerda resbalando con gracia felina para caer como una experta sobre sus dos piernas flexionadas frente al gran edificio del la INTERPOL

Segundos después los gemelos la copiaron la escena cayendo detrás de ella. Sacaron sus armas y casi de inmediato quitaron los seguros, estaban listos, armados y con muchas ganas de liquidar a quien le hiciera frente.

No lejos de ahí; maniatado y en un charco de sangre, despertaba un pelinegro. Estaba sucio y recordaba muy poco de las últimas horas que había vivido.

-_maldita sea… juro que si salgo vivo, mataré con mis propias manos al ese maldito de Lorusso._

Empezó a inspeccionar el lugar, había muy poca luz y tenia un ojo completamente cerrado por los golpes, podía sentir aun el sabor de la sangre en su boca y garganta, le dolía todo el cuerpo y le era imposible moverse.

Trato inútilmente de desatarse moviendose de un lado a otro, pero mientras mas lo hacia se percataba que también tenia un par de costillas fracturadas

-_no puede ser… no puede ser… piensa Eriol, piensa… que hacer_

Pero la verdad era que no tenía mucho que hacer, fracturado, sangrando y aparte maniatado en quien sabe donde las opciones de salir bien librado de ese lugar se reducían al mínimo.

Y aun así, si existiera la posibilidad de desatarse y poder abrir la puerta lo mas seguro era que había alguien fuera del lugar escoltando toda salida disponible.

Era todo, era su fin, solo quedaba resignarse y morir… aunque… todavía quedaba una posibilidad

-_¡SHAORAN! _

Pensó en su amigo, claro, el podría ayudarle… pero esa posibilidad desapareció de su mente mas rápido de lo que había llegado, su amigo por mas que lo quisiera ayudar no sabia donde encontrarlo, de echo a estas horas apenas debía sospechar que algo andaba mal.

No había esperanza…

Cerro el único ojo que tenía sano y se entrego a la suerte. Ya no había nada más por hacer.

Volvió en si cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo que él reconoció muy bien como el rugido de una granada y la caída de los escombros.

-_¿será posible…? _

Mientras del otro lado del edificio

-Hermano… ¿tenias que ser tan escandaloso?

-¿Qué? Shanina dijo que olvidáramos el plan discreto del comandante, y no hay nada mejor que una granada para hacer ruido.

-¡Castor! ¡Pólux! Busquen al cerdo… Yo los cubriré- gritaba mientras se adentraba al edificio

-¡Yes Sir! – le contestaron los gemelos

Las alarmas se hacían sonar por todo el lugar, en pocos segundos cientos de guardias se hacían presentes, no sabían a que se enfrentaban pero aun así les darían batalla.

Una falsa rubia disparaba a quien se le ponía en frente, trataba de dejar el área limpia para que sus compañeros pudieran avanzar sin problemas.

Uno a uno fueron cayendo antes los pies de la _sniper_, mientras los guardias no podían creer lo que veían. Una escultural mujer los estaba aniquilando sola.

En un momento dado, las municiones de la _sniper _se terminaron, pero la mujer ni se inmuto ante ese "detalle" y tiro el arma para seguir con la pelea a mano limpia. No importo que tan altos o fuertes eran los hombres. La pelinegra los dejaba noqueados, mientras el orgullo de los machos moría al ver como caían sus demás compañeros.

Cerca de la pelinegra unos gemelos le seguían el paso, sabían muy bien de la manera de trabajar la _sniper_, por lo tanto no necesitaba ayuda, ahora solo estaban concentrados en una persona, debían encontrar y rescatar al amigo de Li.

La pelinegra había terminado con varios hombres sin ningún contratiempo, no había nadie cerca, pero no tardarían en llegar más

-Shanina… el Inglés esta a cerca, según tu mapa, puede estar en las siguientes dos puertas de tu lado derecho.

-¿Estas seguro Castor?

-si… y soy Pólux – le decía le gemelo en tono divertido

-no… no lo eres… ¡ABAJO!

Grito la _sniper _con todas sus fuerzas al ver a más guardias con armas. Se tiraron al suelo y se arrastraron hasta una mesa cercana que voltearon para usarlo como escudo.

La pelinegra saco un arma que tenia amarrada a uno de sus muslos y empezó a dispararles junto con el gemelo.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió tu hermano?

Antes de que respondiera un estallido hizo que los guardias salieran volando por los aires, y de entre el fuego y escombros salía el hermano perdido con lanza llamas en las manos y una estridente risa macabra.

-¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

La amatista rodó los ojos y se levanto de su escondite. Giro hacia su derecha encontrando un cuarto vació, quedando un lugar donde pudiera estar el inglés… trato de girar la perilla pero ésta estaba atorada, empezó a golpear la puerta con su cuerpo en un intento fallido de tirarla.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntaron en unísono los gemelos

-¿ustedes que creen? – les respondió molesta la falsa rubia

-batallas por que quieres… - uno de los gemelos sacó un arma de un solo tiro destruyó lo que quedaba de perilla abriéndose por si sola la puerta, haciendo ver a la experta _sniper _como una principiante.

Uno de los gemelos logro escuchar entre el ruido de las alarmas como se iban acercando los demás guardias.

-Rápido… no tardan en llegar yo los cubriré - la amatista asintió y se metió junto con el otro gemelo.

El cuarto era enorme y oscuro, pero aun así logro divisar entre las sombra a una persona maniatada en un rincón, estaba muy golpeado del rostro, y por su palidez, demostraba que había perdido mucha sangre.

-¿es él? – pregunto el gemelo

-al parecer… - la falsa rubia se acerco con cautela – Hey… amigo… ¿eres Clow?

Eriol escuchaba muy lejos aquella voz y por inercia movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo para afirmar.

-bien… te sacaremos de aquí… tú solo coopera – lo desató y trato de cargarlo junto con su compañero. Eriol gritó al ser levantado, el dolor de las costillas fracturadas era casi insoportable pero debía aguantar… la esperanza había regresado a su ser.

Musito débilmente -gracias… - mientras abría su ojo para ver a su salvadora. Ésta solo giro su cabeza para verlo dejando que la luz iluminara sus exóticos ojos.

-_¿amatistas? _– y antes de poder decir algo mas se desmayó del dolor

-que poca resistencia tiene, he…

-ni que lo digas… ya se quedo inconciente.

-¿sigue vivo? – le interrumpió el segundo gemelo.

-aparentemente – le respondió la _sniper _

-que bien… ahora si me permiten seguiré rostizando a ciertos polizontes

La tiradora y su hermano sudaron frío de solo verlo brincar de alegría con semejante arma en las manos.

-Castor…

-si…

-tu hermano es un Pirómano confirmado

-lo se… - decía resignado el gemelo

Una ráfaga de fuego los hizo reaccionar, aun no terminaban, tenían que sacar al inglés a como de lugar.

El gemelo cargo al herido en su espalda, así podrían salir mas rápido. La _sniper _le ayudaba quitándoles a los pocos guardias que le seguían y arrastrando del traje al piromaniaco en potencia en contra de su voluntad.

Por medio de un pequeño radio, la amatista contactó al piloto para que se acercara lo más que pudiera al suelo.

Pudieron salir sin más contratiempos que disparos de metralletas hacia ellos. Pero la tiradora ya estaba cansada de jugar, se apresuro a subir al helicóptero que ya estaba más que cerca para poder subir a un herido. Busco entre varias cosas que traía y que no pudo cargar al dejarse caer del helicóptero.

Entonces lo vio… sintió como por su sangre corría la adrenalina y sus ojos se iluminaron de solo verlo en sus manos.

La _sniper _cargo, literalmente, en su hombro derecho y con su mano izquierda aseguro la enorme _bazooka _ que estaba a punto de disparar.

Los gemelos corrieron horrorizados al ver que estaban justo en la mira de la tiradora. Arrojaron al herido dentro del helicóptero y de un brinco se tomaron con fuerza de los seguros del helicóptero para no caer.

-¡FUEGO EN EL HOYO! –grito la amatista y disparo dejando una estela de humo que salía por los dos lados del helicóptero para luego impactar contra el, ahora destruido, edificio de la INTERPOL

-_¿lo mejor de Europa?…si como no. _

-Shanina… - la _sniper _volteo hacia su compañero – esta perdiendo mucha sangre… si no llegamos rápido morirá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, en un edificio ubicado sobre la _Vía del Fori Imperialli_, era brutalmente masacrado a golpes cierto hombre de apellido Lorusso. Su agresor, un Dios de cabellera plateada y ojos dorados.

Se cansó de golpearlo cuando éste dejó de suplicar por su miserable vida. Se aseguro de que realmente estuviera muerto dándole un certero tiro de gracia.

No sabia por que, pero no había nadie escoltándole de la INTERPOL, pensó que habría por lo menos un par de guardias cerca del lugar, pero no había nadie, solo él.

Limpio su blanca gabardina y se retiró, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño móvil celular.

-esta listo… Lorusso esta muerto

-_excelente Sesshömaru _– se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina

-solo que estoy algo indignado, dijiste que seria algo entretenido, pero el tipo estaba solo

-_no puede ser… Lorusso era el mejor escoltado, menos de cinco guardias siempre lo acompañan_

-pues ahora no había nadie… estoy decepcionado… ha sido un trabajo muy aburrido. Espero que para la próxima, me des algo mas entretenido

Y colgó… salio del edificio con arrogancia y un dejó de insatisfacción, odiaba los trabajos que no le exigían el máximo como asesino, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a lo lejos el silbido de una _Bazooka_ al ser accionada, segundos después pudo divisar la hermosa explosión que hace el impacto. Entonces la vio…

-¿Tomoyo?

La figura femenina de cierta pelinegra con una peluca muy falsa se dejaba ver por los aires en un helicóptero, se veía hermosa completamente de negro, aun con esa cosa amarilla en la cabeza, demostraba un aire de _femme fatale _que se completaba con la enorme arma en los brazos, haciendo que se excitara de solo verla.

-Interesante… muy interesante

**N/A:**

**Dios… me he pasado por 5 días, lo siento, y no voy a dar excusas tontas (pero es que se me atravesó el fin de mes, y yo trabajo con facturas) así que si me quieren linchar, no meteré las manos… ¡No! no se crean.**

**Les traigo el séptimo, si señoras y señores, el séptimo capitulo, de esta su Historia FRANCOTIRADORA… aunque creo que después de esto, muchos de ustedes me van a exigir que lo cambie de categoría a ANIME X-OVERS en lugar de la categoría de CARD CAPTOR SAKURA por meterle personajes que ni al caso con la serie.**

**Pero bueno, espero sepan acoger bien a los gemelos Hitachiin (Ouran Host Club) como lo hicieron con Sesshömaru (Inuyasha) **

**Antes de que empiecen a aborrecerme por tremendo mega-crossover que estoy haciendo, déjenme agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que se han tomado 3 minutos de su vida al dejarme un Review (por que tal vez ya ni siquiera reciba otro) si les gusta que bueno, y si no tomaré muy en cuenta sus criticas (que serán bastantes, no se por que)**

**Castor y Pólux, son los nombre de las estrellas que conforman la constelación del signo de géminis (Los gemelos) por eso no dudé ni un segundo en ponerles ese sobrenombre a los hermanos Hitachiin, aparte, es mi signo del zodiaco**

**Cuídense mucho y nos leemos el 31 de octubre sin falta (el día de brujas… por que no me sorprende) **

**X O X O **

**Yegorovna Roza Shanina **

**RESPUESTA: No me incomoda en lo absoluto… pero con algo hay que ponerle sabor al caldo. Un beso. **


	8. Recuerdos y un descubrimiento

Amatista…

-_Shanina… esta perdiendo mucha sangre… si no llegamos rápido morirá. _

Sus ojos… en verdad eran de color amatista, o, ¿solo fue una alucinación?

-_esta muy mal herido… hay que llevarlo a cirugía _

Será posible… en mi lecho de muerte… habré visto a Tomoyo en Shanina…

-_¡lo perdemos Doctor!_

Si son tan diferentes…

**Hospital Saint Joseph**

**Habitación 2247**

Shaoran y Sakura Li se encontraban dentro de la habitación del Nosocomio… el ambiente era pesado, pero afortunadamente el mayor de los males había desaparecido. Frente a ellos y postrado en una cama, se encontraba un inconciente, pero vivo, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Sus costillas estaban fracturadas, y los golpes que tenia en el rostro habían producido en él una considerable hinchazón dejándolo casi irreconocible. Pero no era nada de que preocuparse, por fortuna seguía con vida.

-¿a quien mandaste? – de golpe la joven castaña rompió con el silencio

-sabes que es información pri…

-¡SOY TU MALDITA ESPOSA, ASI QUE CONTESTAME COMO ES DEBIDO! – Shaoran estaba muy asustado, ya había visto a su esposa en muchas ocasiones molesta, pero no se comparaban en nada como en esta ocasión.

Le había confesado que Eriol era Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer y que lo había mandado a una misión especial a Italia, donde había sido capturado.

La castaña se preocupo por su amigo de inmediato, no por el hecho de que también haya sido un asesino, sino por el simple hecho de ser secuestrado, además, aunque Eriol era amigo de su esposo, también le había tomado un enorme cariño.

Pero todo cambio desde que el Doctor les confirmo que ya estaba fuera de peligro, fue en ese momento que la preocupación de la dulce Sakura, cambio a intento de Homicidio hacia su esposo. No le perdonaba el haberlo mandado solo a una misión tan peligrosa y menos teniendo tato tiempo de no estar en una.

Él mejor que nadie debía de comprender los riesgos de una misión como esa. Pero él solo se había encasillado en unas simples palabras:

"Es información privada"

-¿y bien? – el castaño no tenia mas remedio, respiro lo mas hondo que pudo y empezó a hablar

-cuando supe que lo habían capturado, me adelante a varios hechos, como armas, un plan y en que moverse. Mande por dos personas como posible escuadrón y después mandé a la mejor.

-¿la mejor? – Sakura estaba algo confundida - ¿Quién es la me…? – en segundos ahogo un pequeño grito. Shaoran asintió con la cabeza – así es Sakura… mande a _Shanina _por él

-Dios… ¿y ella acepto así como así? ¿Sin rezongar?, ¿sin pedir nada a cambio? o ya de perdido tu cabeza

-no, no batalle en lo absoluto

La cara de sakura cambio de asombro por una escéptica al enarcar una ceja

-esta bien… batalle como nunca en la vida… ella es tan… tan…

-hermosa…

La voz de su amigo les hizo reaccionar

-¡Eriol…! - gritó emociona la castaña

-_hermosa no era precisamente la palabra que iba a decir _– pensó el ambarino – Hey… ¿Cómo estas amigo?

-adolorido… muy… adolorido

-Hay Eriol… nos tenias tan preocupados… cuando te vi llegar en la camilla, pensé que estabas muerto – le decía la ojiverde a punto de llorar

-_¿va a llorar?, valla que cambios tan drásticos tiene… mujeres _– pensaba Shaoran mientras movía ligeramente la cabeza de un lado a otro

-No llores Sakurita… no me pasó nada… solo fue un… un… err. – el pelinegro volteo de inmediato hacia su amigo en busca de una respuesta lógica

-esta bien Eriol… Sakura ya lo sabe – Eriol se sorprendió de inmediato, solo al personal de mucha confianza se le daba esa información

-Un placer, Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer, yo soy Lyudmila Pavlichenko ex-francotirador nivel 1

-_¿nivel 1?, ¿francotiradora…? ¿Sakura?_ – era demasiada información en un solo día, Eriol no podía creer que la tierna sakurita halla sido tiradora

-Eriol… recuerdas cuando dijiste que nunca te casarías con una mujer _tirador_ – el pelinegro asintió – bueno, pues… yo me casé con una… y somos muy felices. – decía el castaño mientras abrazaba a su esposa que se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?

-que… ¿Qué nos hayamos casado o que sea tiradora? – le respondió la castaña

-que seas tiradora… ¡Y nivel 1!

Sakura sonrío por lo bajo – hay Eriol… fue muy sencillo llegar a ese nivel, además, solo es cuestión de controlar tu respiración y tener una excelente puntería, lo demás fue cosa de niños

El pelinegro notó como su amigo veía con un brillo especial a su adorable y asesina esposa. Y ahora más que nunca le envidiaba. Pues no solo se amaban, si no que también compartían cierta afición.

-¿se puede?

La cabeza de los presentes en la habitación giró en dirección de la puerta donde se encontraron con un trío muy peculiar

-¿Shanina? – dijeron los castaños y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo

-Dios que malos modales tienen – decía Hikaru

-es cierto hermano, que no saben que hablar en unísono es de mala educaron – termino de decir Kaoru al mismo tiempo que su hermano asentía con la cabeza, mientras la falsa rubia les veía de reojo

-solo queremos confirmara si estaba vivo… - el ojiazul sintió una punzada en el pecho, recordó aquella escena donde le vio el rostro a la _sniper _y aunque veía borroso, lograba distinguir las finas facciones de la falsa rubia, pero su mayor deseo era verle los ojos, pero esta traía puesto lentes oscuros que le impedían, aun mas, distinguir el color. – _Creo que solo fue una alucinación _– se dijo a si mismo

-te pregunté que si estabas bien – le interrumpió molesta la _sniper _

-¿perdón?

-valla, el regresar de la muerte si que afecta – decía la falsa rubia mientras los gemelos asentían

-¿como que regresar de la muerte? Shaoran… explícate

El castaño suspiro algo melancólico –amigo… estuviste clínicamente muerto por cinco minutos, afortunadamente los doctores lograron revivirte.

-_muerto… estuve muerto_

-bien…- volvió a interrumpir la _sniper _– creo que es hora de volver a los negocios… Li

-¿tiene que ser en este momento?

-negocios son negocios – decía la falsa rubia encogiendo los hombros

-bien… ustedes dos cuiden de mi esposa y los espero luego en mi oficina

-no es necesario Shaoran – decía la castaña – yo ya me retiro… cuídate mucho Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer – y le dio un tierno beso en una de sus mejillas

-por favor… solo dime Clow – la castaña asintió -adiós Shanina

-Pavlichenko – termino de decir la _sniper _mientras veía como se despedía la ex-compañera de su esposo

-¿se conocen? – Le dijo el herido, mientras ella asentía con la cabeza – fuimos compañeras en muchas misiones… aparte… es mi mejor amiga. – y se retiró; los gemelos quisieron hacer lo mismo, pero fueron detenidos por el pelinegro

-¿ustedes fueron los que me ayudaron verdad?

-así es – le respondió Hikaru

-lo sabia… los recuerdo vagamente, pero ese cabello es imposible de olvidar – los gemelos sonrieron por la bajo

-mi nombre clave es Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer, aunque, después de esta paliza creo que solo quedará en Clow – los tres rieron por el comentario –pero… mi nombre real es Eriol Hiiragizawa y estoy sumamente agradecido con ustedes por salvarme

Los gemelos se quedaron en shock por un momento… no esperaban que les revelara su identidad, pero agradecieron el gesto

-Encantado… - dijo uno de los gemelos – mi nombre es Hikaru Hitachiin y me conocen como Castor

-y yo soy Kaoru Hitachiin, mejor conocido como Pólux

-¡El Pirómano! – le grito el pelinegro, mientras Hikaru soltaba una carcajada y su hermano sudaba frío

-¿co… co… como lo… sa… sabes?

-tengo un leve recuerdo… donde una mujer dice: "Castor… tu hermano es un pirómano…"

Hikaru estaba golpeando el suelo mientras reía a carcajadas

-¡Hikaru deja de burlarte! – le gritó su hermano

-lo siento Kaoru, pero es que te descubrieron… - y volvió a estallar en risas

-eso me pasa por juntarme contigo y Shanina

-_Shanina_ – el pelinegro volvió a recordar el rostro de la _sniper _– amatistas…

Los gemelos giraron su rostro hacia Eriol

-¿que has dicho? – preguntó Hikaru

-¿hu? Perdón… divague un segundo. Por cierto, ustedes conocen a Shanina, ¿verdad?

-si – contesto serio Hikaru

-¿saben de que color tiene los ojos Shanina?

El ambiente se volvió tenso

-el… color… - decía Hikaru

-de sus… ojos – completo Kaoru – pues… son de… color…

-¡AZUL! – Grito Hikaru interrumpiendo a su hermano – Roza Shanina tiene los ojos azules… ¿verdad Kaoru?

-hermano… - se decía a si mismo Kaoru, después comprendió su plan – tienes toda la razón… Roza Shanina tiene unos hermosos ojos azules

Eriol los miraba algo escéptico, si bien los gemelos se veían muy seguros de si mismos, había algo de nerviosismo que los delataba.

-¿por que la pregunta? – le dijo Kaoru

-hace un tiempo… - le contesto el pelinegro – yo era un hombre mujeriego, la verdad nunca me importó lo que la gente pensaba de mí. En un viaje a Inglaterra, perdí a mi mascota, un gato negro con gustos muy especiales por la leche, cuando regresé a París, me encontré con que una mujer lo había encontrado a unas cuantas calles de donde lo había perdido, ella era única, simpática y hermosa con unos ojos de un color exótico… amatistas

Los gemelos voltearon a verse con semblante muy serio

-después de ese día, solo la vi en una ocasión, lo demás, ustedes ya lo saben, pero… cuando me sacaron de ese lugar Shanina volteo a verme… y no se, si por que estaba casi muerto, pero… le vi los ojos del mismo color de Tomoyo

Hikaru ahogo un grito –_no puede ser… _

-¿has dicho Tomoyo? – le pregunto Kaoru nervioso

-si… Tomoyo Daidouji… la mujer mas hermosa que he conocido…

-tu… estas… estas ¿enamorado? – le volvió a preguntar Kaoru mientras su hermano no termina de creer lo que estaba escuchando

-creo que si…

-pero como es posible… si solo la has visto un par de veces

-¿nunca te has enamorado a primera vista?

A Hikaru se le heló la sangre… entendía sus sentimientos, los entendía muy bien.

-sabes Eriol… tal vez tu visión no esta tan lejos de la realidad…

-¡Hermano! – le grito Kaoru

-ahora no es el momento – siguió Hikaru – pero cuando tu vista se recupere, volveremos y te ayudaré a desenmarañar esa visión… mientras tanto, cuídate… que yo si te entiendo muy bien.

Los gemelos se despidieron… y salieron rápidamente del hospital dejando al pelinegro con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Es bien sabido que los hermanos que son gemelos, tienen un vínculo especial, lo que uno siente, el otro también puede sentirlo, y en ese momento Kaoru podía sentir el dolor que aun embargaba a su hermano

-aun no lo superas... ¿verdad? – le dijo en un tono suave Kaoru a lo que el primer Gemelo negó con la cabeza.

-aunque parezca increíble, puedo entenderle… él se ha enamorado a primera vista y si no descubre a tiempo que Tomoyo es Shanina… va a sufrir mucho.

-¿lo recuerdas…? – le preguntó Kaoru

-¿hu?

-como la conocimos…

-¿como olvidarlo? Si parecía un ángel…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-bien señor jaken… ahora ya quedó bien limpiecito – decía la pequeña Rin mientras tomaba un baño junto con su muñeco preferido

-¿ya terminaste? – le preguntaba su apuesto padre desde el marco de la puerta

-si papito…

-bien… - se acercó a ella con una toalla en las manos y empezó a secar su cuerpecito. Era tan pequeña y delicada, que por momentos se imaginaba que podría quebrarse. La tomó entre sus brazos y se la llevó cargada hacia el cuarto de la niña. Este era enorme y de color blanco con rosa, justo como lo había pedido la pequeña. Aunque no comprendía como había terminado con un muñeco tan feo siendo que ella era muy femenina. Pero por alguna razón adoraba a ese mono casi como a él.

-¿terminaste todos tus deberes? – le decía el guapo asesino a su hija mientras le peinaba el corto cabello

-si… y el señor jaken también

-bien… entonces a dormir…

-no papito, el señor jaken quiere ver la televisión un rato mas

-no, ya es tarde…

-pero el señor jaken…

-el señor jaken y tu se van a dormir ya - decía en tono autoritario

-buenas noches papito – y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre para luego meterse en la cama.

-que descanses… hija – y cerro la puerta. No había duda, esa pequeña le derretía el corazón con una simple sonrisa. Pero había algo mas que le dejaba dormir. ¿Por qué Tomoyo estaba en un helicóptero?

Pero cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, él la encararía y la haría su mujer, por que no existía en el mundo, nada más excitante para él, como ver a una mujer con armas de alto poder en las manos.

Debía buscar en los lugares adecuados, tenia que saber para quien trabajaba, y esa información no se encuentra en los barrios bajos, pero si en Internet, si buscaba bien. Aunque la noticia del día era que habían destruido el edificio de la INTERPOL, se dispuso a empezar por ahí. Algo le decía que Tomoyo tenia algo ver.

Primero buscó toda la información que la prensa publicó, la mayoría solo hablaba de actos terroristas hacia el gobierno de Italia, otros pocos más amarillistas apoyaban la destrucción del edificio ya que no estaban de acuerdo con la construcción. Sesshömaru ya estaba cansado de leer tonterías; hasta que encontró lo que buscaba

"_Cámara de seguridad capta destrucción de INTERPOL" _

Y bajo el titulo una imagen borrosa de lo que parecía un helicóptero.

-¿podría ser…? – se preguntó

Rápidamente guardó la imagen en sus archivos y trato de limpiarla con ayuda de un buen _photoshop_, tardo más de lo normal, pero logró que la imagen fuera mas clara y entonces la vio, era ella… era Tomoyo con su traje negro y esa burda peluca rubia… Sesshömaru sonrió de una manera maléfica ya que también se veía claramente el número del helicóptero.

Rastreo las salidas de los helipuertos y sorpresivamente el que coincidía con el numero de la imagen, salio de Paris a Italia y de Italia regresó a Paris, pero mas exacto, al Helipuerto del Hospital Saint Joseph

-_que maravilla… _- pensó – _ahora… ¿Quién lo solicitó?_

**HELIPUERTO EUROINTERNACIONAL**

**MODELO: ****Aerospatiale AS-332B1 Súper Puma**

**NUMERO REGISTRO: HT21-06 / ET-504**

**NUMERO FISICO: ET504CU1**

**SOLICITANTE: Kaho Mitsuki **

**CORPORACION: ****NO DATA**

**TELEFONO**** DE REFERENCIA: ****33 1 43 20 69 15**

Grave error, la mujer no daba datos de la empresa que había solicitado el helicóptero, pero si un numero real donde comunicarse.

-Con que Kaho Mitsuki… creo que el día de mañana me ayudaras más de lo que ya me has ayudado hoy. – cerro su computadora portátil con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

-¿DESTRUISTE EL EDIFICIO DE LA INTERPOL? – gritaba con furia Shaoran

-cálmate Li, no es para tanto – le respondía la _sniper_

-¿Qué me calme? ¡QUÉ ME CALME! ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente tuve que sobornar para que no buscaran de ti y de mí?

Los gemelos reían por lo bajo, hacía mas de una hora desde que habían llegado, que Shaoran no dejaba de gritar; que por que habían destruido el edificios entero, que si lastimaron quien sabe cuanta gente, que habían salido en la prensa. Pero la verdad a los hermanos les causaba mucha gracia las muecas de enojo que hacia su líder.

-¿Y USTEDES DOS DE QUE TANTO SE RIEN? Que parte de: quiero una misión discreta no entendieron ¿he? Causaron destrozos a diestra y siniestra, el gobierno de Italia clama por mi cabeza y ustedes se ríen – el castaño respiraba agitado y una vena cerca de su ceño ya brotaba al punto de querer estallar.

-si no te calmas te dará un infarto – le dijo la _sniper _que a esas hora ya se había quitado la peluca rubia y dejaba ver su verdadera apariencia

-y nosotros no queremos que te pase nada malo, jefecito

-hablen por ustedes – respondió en voz baja la pelinegra

-te escuche Sha… - la pelinegra enarco la ceja – perdón… Tomoyo – corrigió el castaño – y a todo esto ¿Por qué te has quitado el disfraz? Aun estas en la oficina

-tiene una cita… - dijeron los gemelos ganándose la atención del castaño – ¿de verdad tienes una cita? ¿Con quien si se puede saber? – decía divertido Shaoran junto con los gemelos

-claro que no… - les respondió

-¿Entonces? – le decían mientras la abrazaban los hermanos

-solo estoy… cansada… - pero en realidad la pelinegra, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas regresar a su casa y que un ojiazul le este esperando ahí, ¿acaso pedía mucho? – Pero bueno… - decía la _sniper _quitándose a los gemelos de encima – mi paga Li… recuerda que tenemos un trato.

Shaoran recobro la compostura – ejem... esta bien, pero antes – abrió un pequeño cajón de su escritorio y sacó varias fotografías – quiero que me digan ¿Quién diablos mato a Lorusso?

Los gemelos y la pelinegra tomaron cada una de las imágenes y vieron con asombro que el tipo había sido brutalmente golpeado, como si una bestia lo hubiera embestido incasablemente en el rostro y para rematar le dieron un tiro de gracia.

-pues de algo si estamos seguros Li – decía Hikaru con una mano en el cabello – nosotros no fuimos.

-¿Cómo que no fueron ustedes? – Los tres negaron con la cabeza – ¿seguros? – volvía a preguntar con nerviosismo

-mira Li – hablaba la pelinegra – tus nos conoces, sabes bien que somos Francotiradores, bueno… Kaoru se lleva bien con el fuego, pero ese es otro asunto - ¡HEY! – Gritó Kaoru ofendido con su compañera, pero fue ignorado - el punto es, que no es nuestro estilo. Lo de tu amigo lo hicimos como una misión de emergencia y por que había dinero de por medio. Ni por más, ni por menos. ¿Entiendes?

El castaño se fue hacia su asiento, tenía esperanza de que alguno de ellos lo hubiera matado, aunque sabía a la perfección que esa no era su manera de trabajar, tenia esa leve esperanza, pero su miedo había sido confirmado. Alguien a estado cazando y matando a sus presas.

-_esto no esta bien… no cuadra _– alzo la mirada hacia el trío – la paga de los gemelos se ha depositado en una cuenta especial y la de Rosa Shanina esta empacada en una maleta y se le será entregada en armería con Charlotte. De ahí en fuera solo tengo que darles las gracias por salvar a mi amigo. – a pesar de mostrarse seguro, el tono de voz decía otra cosa, estaba nervioso, algo muy raro en Shaoran Li.

-pueden retirarse – dijo mientras se giraba en la silla.

-Tomoyo – hablo Kaoru – nosotros nos quedaremos con Li para hablar de nuestro regreso – la pelinegra asintió, después se dirigió al castaño

-sabes que aunque reniegue… siempre tendrás mi apoyo. Háblame si me necesitas – y se marcho dejando a los gemelos con su jefe.

-¿a cuantos han matado? – preguntó Hikaru

-a dos…

-¿solo dos? No estas siendo algo paranoico

-quise creer eso con el primero, pero la muerte de Lorusso ha levantado mas mis sospechas. Alguien esta matando a las victimas de mis misiones, y lo peor es que no se quien lo hace. Si fuera cualquier asesino amateur ya lo sabría, incluso si fuese una coincidencia, ya lo sabría; y ahora temo que pase lo mismo que con mi madre.

Los gemelos empezaron a temblar ligeramente

-¿crees… que… halla vuelto Li? – preguntó nervioso Hikaru

-deseo con toda mi alma que no. Pero si es así, doblen la seguridad de Haruhi, por que ahora si voy a matar a ese desgraciado con mis propias manos.

Los recuerdos de la muerte de su madre regresaron a su cabeza como ráfagas de fuego, deseaba olvidarlo, pero al mismo tiempo se torturaba recordándolo. Lo negaba ante Sakura, pero aun le quitaba el sueño.

_Años atrás __cuando Tomoyo y Sakura apenas había entrado a la corporación, gracias a la señora Ieran Li. Los gemelos Hitachiin eran la escolta y escuadrón personal de la madre de Shaoran. _

_Hikaru y Kaoru eran conocidos en las instalaciones como los bromistas de la empresa, pero todo eso desapareció o disminuyo considerablemente cuando Hikaru conoció a la nueva__ ama de llaves de la señora Li; quedó perdidamente enamorado de ella al conocerla. _

_Era__ una buena chica, joven y de modales extraordinarios, también fue una de las primeras personas en distinguir quien era quien de los gemelos, ganándose la admiración por parte de Kaoru._

_Hasta ese entonces solo la señora Li y una novata llamada Tomoyo habían podido hacerlo. Desde ese ent__onces se convirtió en amiga de Kaoru y amante de Hikaru, pues también cayó perdidamente enamorada del gemelo. Una combinación perfecta, ya que la señora Li vio con muy buenos ojos esa relación y no la impidió._

_Pero llegó el fatídico día que los asesinos deseaban olvidar para siempre_

_Shaoran estaba en la oficina de su madre vaciando datos de las misiones exitosas, los gemelos Hitachiin estaban cerca de ese lugar, aunque estaba una distancia considerable, podía escuchar las risas burlonas, posiblemente estaban jugándole otra broma pesada a los compañeros. _

_Los hermanos y él nunca se habían llevado bien, solo los soportaba por su madre. En muchas ocasiones se preguntaba por que se los protegía tanto si estaban locos de remate. Aunque las bromas pesadas habían disminuido desde que Hikaru salía con la ama de llaves de su madre… como se llamaba… a si, Haruhi Fujioka. _

_Una chica simpática, todo lo contrario a Hikaru. Pero en gustos se rompen géneros. _

_Por el momento solo estaba feliz de que su mejor amigo estaba lejos de ahí, una misión en Rusia, según los datos de su madre. Cuando estaban en la misma ciudad, la fiesta y las mujeres eran su vida, le gustaba acompañarlo en los primeros días, pero Eriol abusaba, seguía y seguía como el conejito de las baterías aunque tuviera trabajo pendiente._

_Ahora solo le quedaba descansar y rogar para que nunca se conocieran los gemelos y Eriol, si no, sería su fin. _

_De pronto la calma reino el lugar, mal presagio para los asesinos. _

_-¡HARUHI! ¡HARUHI! _

_Se escucho desde los pasillos, Shaoran se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia Hikaru que estaba histérico gritándole a su celular_

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué grita?_

_-Li… atacaron la casa de la señora – decía Kaoru – Haruhi dice que son pocos, pero la llamada se cortó y ya no supimos mas_

_Shaoran inmediatamente hizo encender la alarma, y reunió cientos de asesinos entre expertos y novatos que estaban dispuestos a morir por la señora Ieran Li. Llegaron en poco tiempo a su casa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. __En medio de un charco color escarlata, la señora Li yacía muerta, junto a una muy golpeada Haruhi que solo podía decir una y otra vez:_

_-"juró que me matará… juró que me matará…" _

_Automáticamente el cargo de dueño y líder de la corporación, callo sobre los hombros de Shaor__an, quien fue apoyado por todos, al tomar la primera decisión con ese cargo. _

_Esconder y proteger a Haruhi para su seguridad, y poner una exorbitante suma de dinero como recompensa para el que le consiguiera la cabeza de aquel que asesinó a su madre._

Los recuerdos dolían, dolían mucho, y no solo Shaoran lo hacia, los gemelos se culpaban incansablemente por haberlas dejado solas ese día. Siempre le acompañaba por lo menos uno. Pero ese día se confiaron, la señora les dijo que estaba cansada y prefería dormir. Haruhi la cuidaría. Que grave error cometieron.

Desde ese día, Haruhi Fujioka era ocultada en varios lugares, desde el frío Canadá, pasando por Perú, incluso llego a vivir un tiempo en Afganistán, todo con tal de protegerla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

Exhausta… esa era la palabra que la joven pelinegra buscaba entre el léxico exacto para describir como se sentía en ese momento, exhausta, había viajado hasta Italia en una misión inusual, pero la paga fue buena, ya era noche; tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Charlotte le diera su paga.

_Charlotte_, que clase de nombre tan cursi era ese; en todo caso el nombre no cuadraba para nada en la mujer que lo portaba, no había conocido a alguien con tanto conocimiento en las armas de alto calibre desde Sakura, siempre se preguntó por que nunca la habían enlistado en las misiones. Pero bueno, eso es algo con le tendrá que preguntar a ella directamente en la próxima misión.

-_espero que Spi no este molesto por que no le vi en todo un día _– se decía a si misma subiendo lentamente las escaleras de su departamento, mientras maldecía al encargado de mantenimiento por no haber arreglado el elevador a tiempo. Pudo darse cuenta de que alguien bajaba por las mismas ruidosas y viejas escaleras del lugar.

Era una señora de edad avanzada, con cabello grisáceo, por un momento la _sniper _se imaginó a mamá Clos.

-señorita Daidouji – decía lentamente la dulce anciana – que bueno que ya llegó, le espera un guapo joven en la entrada de su departamento.

-gracias señora Danneaux

-por cierto linda… no tomes a mal mi comentario, pero si yo tuviera treinta y cinco años menos, no me importaría saltar encima de ese bombonzote, aunque tuviera a mi marido a un lado – y empezó a reír mientras seguía su camino, a la joven _sniper _solole corría una gota de sudor por la nuca –_ valla con esta ancianita _– y trató de subir las escaleras pero un impulso en su pecho le detuvo de golpe

-_¿un joven guapo? Será… ¿Eriol? _– Pensó entusiasmada y empezó a correr por las escaleras que por segundos le parecían interminables – _Dios que sea Eriol… que sea Eriol… que sea _– y lo vio; elegantemente vestido de negro, con una rosa roja en las manos, como sacado de un _cliché _de caricatura

-¿Sesshömaru? – dijo desanimada la pelinegra

-por el tono de voz, creo que estas decepcionada de verme hermosa – decía en tono seductor mientras le entregaba la rosa

-no como crees… lo que pasa es que estoy cansada – _exhausta –_ y no esperaba verte tan tarde

-ese viaje a Italia te cansó, ¿verdad? – la pelinegra sintió – que te parece si te llevo a cenar, algo no muy lujoso, luego te daré un masaje en los pies, debe ser pesado – _cargar una bazooka _– hacer un viaje tan largo en tan poco tiempo – se acercó a la pelinegra hasta quedar sobre su cabeza y respirar su peculiar aroma – _que delicia, aun huele a pólvora_

-¿_que le pasa a este tipo? Pero la cena no me vendría nada mal _– esta bien, solo espera mientras me doy una rápida ducha… prometo no tardar.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo invitó a pasar

-nada de querer aprovecharse de esta indefensa dama mientras tomo la ducha ¿he?– el albino sonrió – palabra de caballero – le respondió levantando la mano derecha

-siéntete cómodo, y si ves a mi gato solo acércale el tazón de su comida, no te dará problemas – y se perdió entre el departamento

-_¿un gato? Que asco… definitivamente será lo primero que me deshaga en cuanto seas mi mujer… no permitiré que una bola de pelos enferme a Rin con sus bacterias _– recorrió con la mirada el pequeño, pero acogedor departamento, contaba con dos recamaras, un solo baño, la sala de estar y una cocina que al parecer no ocupaba muy seguido, probablemente contaba con varias paredes falsas para ocultar municiones o dinero. Era algo muy común entre los asesinos, incluso él mismo lo hacia. Logro escuchar el girar de la llave de la ducha, y se preguntó si seria por su excelente oído o por que el departamento era en verdad pequeño.

No lejos de él, el teléfono empezó a timbrar, pensó en contestarlo, quien sabe, podría ser alguna emergencia pues ya era tarde, pero el grito de la pelinegra desde la ducha lo detuvo

-¡no te molestes en contestar…deja que graben un mensaje en la maquina! – y siguió con lo suyo

El albino sonrió divertido mientras se imaginaba a la pelinegra con una toalla en la cabeza secando su níveo cuerpo. El teléfono dejó de sonar, la mecánica grabación empezó y un sonoro _Bip_ le acompaño para finalizar.

Por unos segundos solo fue silencio y Sesshömaru pensó que ya se habían arrepentido y que de un momento a otro colgarían, pero no fue así

"_Hola amatista… habla Eriol, se que es tarde, pero lamento mucho no haberte llamado antes. Tuve un accidente… un poco… como decirlo… fuerte. Por favor regrésame la llamada, que estoy ansioso de escuchar tu voz. Prometo ir a verte en cuanto me den de alta del Hospital. Cuida bien de mi gato ¿he?… esperaré con ansias tu llamada, no importa la hora que sea, de acuerdo… yo… _- suspiro -_ te extraño Tomoyo… adiós…"_

Los ojos del asesino se abrían con furia al escuchar el mensaje

-_¿Quién diablos era ese tal Eriol?_ – pensó en regresar la llamada de inmediato y amenazarle con matarlo si volvía a llamar a Tomoyo. La luz parpadeante de la contestadora lo hizo reaccionar

-_cálmate Sesshömaru… puedes solucionar este problema sin usar la violencia… por ahora _– sin pensarlo un segundo mas, presionó el botón con la leyenda

_DELETE MESSAGE?_

Y se olvidó de su pequeño "problema"

-¿dijeron algo? – pregunto la pelinegra, ignorante de la acción anterior

-no, no dejaron ningún mensaje – mintió – de echo, ni siquiera se registro algún numero

-¿de verdad? Que raro. No importa, probablemente haya sido Sakura con sus tonterías. Como sea, terminemos con esto rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

-como ordene _madame _

La _sniper _pidió a todos los cielos para que esta cita no fuera igual a la última que tuvo a ciegas

-_no me perdonaría a mi misma si Sesshömaru fuera igual a Gautier… aunque… no me molestaría enojarme con el y terminar nuevamente en el hospital con Eriol… Eriol… ¿Por qué ya no volvió?_

Y así… los dos asesinos se retiraron, él con la firme idea de conquistarla y hacerla suya, y ella, tratar de despacharlo los mas rápido que pueda, pero antes disfrutaría de una deliciosa cena.

-por cierto Sesshömaru… ¿Cómo supiste donde vivo?

-te investigué en el directorio local

-ha… esta bien – un llamado de alerta se encendió en el interior de la pelinegra, ella jamás se a inscrito en algún directorio, por seguridad, se lo sugirió en una ocasión Sakura.

-_me alegro de portar con mi pequeña .22 en el bolso _– y sonrió

Lejos de ahí, aun en cama, Eriol Hiiragizawa esperaba una llamada. La esperanza estaba viva, la noche era joven y cada pelinegro, por mas lejos que estuvieran, tenia en su mete al otro.

**N/A**

**¡Hoy es Halloween! **

**La noche del diablo, las brujas hacen su Aquelarre, los niños inocentes piden dulces mientras fantasmas esperan la media noche para salir a divertirse. **

**Hoy en mi oficina he llegado toda de negro, con mangas largas con bordes dorados en el lado derecho, tacones de 10 centímetros en mis zapatos, y por supuesto con mi cabello negro azabache suelto haciendo armonía con mi piel blanca y ojos enormes (en serio, no exagero cuando digo ojos grandes)**

**Es noche para divertirse (aparte de ser fin de semana, hoy me pagan) por que mañana es el día de los angelitos y hay que rezar pos sus almas.**

**Lo prometido es deuda, el día de hoy le e traído otro capitulo mas de esta su historia Francotiradora… espero que les guste, recuerden esta historia no lo hago con fines de lucro. Solo es para entretenerlos a ustedes. **

**Dudas, comentarios y jitomatazos ya saben. **

**Un beso y cuídense mucho por que esta noche todos los demonios y las brujas vamos a salir a hacer travesuras. **

**X O X O **

**Y. Roza Shanina **


	9. Entre peliculas y sentimientos

_-se llama Forest_

_-como yo…_

_-como su papá_

_-¿su papá también se llama Forest?_

Que seria de nuestra vida si no tuviéramos un _hobbie_, algo con que entretenernos; algunas personas coleccionan imágenes de santos, otros coleccionan vehículos en miniatura y un sin fin de señoras de edad avanzada colecciona lindas muñecas con vestidos al puro estilo victoriano. Otros mas extravagantes, pasan las horas en subastas donde gastan exorbitantes sumas de dinero en cuadros, jarrones y de mas artefactos antiguos, que en su mayoría son de dudosa procedencia, pero otros tantos disfrutan de la vida con el _hobbie _mas común después de las estampillas… las películas

Quien no ha visto más de tres de veces su película favorita sin cansarse o incluso se ha aprendido de memoria los diálogos…

Pues algo parecido sucedía en cierto departamento donde varias películas yacían tiradas en el piso del mismo, donde una bella pelinegra de ojos exóticos disfrutaba de algo que ella misma llamaba _"El maratón de guerra" _que consistía en levantarse desde muy temprana hora y ver un sin fin de películas que iban desde _"El Día D" "pelotón" "La lista de Shindler" "La delgada línea roja" "el zorro del desierto" "rescatando al soldado Ryan" _y de vez en cuando disfruta de ver _"Forest Gump" _como lo hacia en ese momento

La maratónica función que había empezado una noche antes, fue interrumpida por el rugir de su estomago, estaba tan concentrada en su mundo de películas que había por completo los sagrados alimentos. Tomó el teléfono y prácticamente sin ver, digito los números de su pizzería favorita

- Pizzas calientes, habla Jolette, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

- si buen día Jolette, habla Daidouji… ¿para hacer un pedido?

- haaaaaa… señorita Daidouji – decía en un tono triste – le tengo una mala noticia, el repartidor de su área tuvo un accidente y no hay quien le lleve su pedido…

- ¡No me digas eso! – decía mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las manos – ¿y no hay nadie mas que haga los pedido?

- si pero estamos saturados de trabajo y probablemente le llegue fría…

- bueno… y que te parece si te hago el pedido y yo lo recojo a sus instalaciones, ¿puedes hacer eso por mi Jolette?

- ¡Claro! ¿Que va a ordenar?

- lo de siempre linda

- entonces… se prepara una pizza con doble queso, champiñones y jamón, estará lista en veinte minutos, ¿algo mas?

- no, sería todo… iré para allá enseguida

- muy bien, la estaremos esperando señorita Daidouji

Le agradeció el gesto y colgó… hacia mucho tiempo que era cliente _elite _de esa pizzería, por lo menos tres ocasiones por semana hacia pedido y siempre era lo mismo

Una pizza con doble queso, champiñones y jamón, su favorita… solo en ocasiones especiales cambiaba el jamón por tocino… aunque Sakura le decía que era prácticamente lo mismo, la pelinegra le hacia ver las "enormes" diferencias que tienen el tocino y el jamón.

Nunca mas trató de hacerle entender que las dos cosas venían del mismo animal.

Al salir de casa noto un extraño aroma en los pasillos

- _huele a… perfume… Que extraño _– aunque el aroma le era un poco familiar, no le dio importancia, probablemente algún vecino que exageró en la proporción usual.

Siguió su caminó y sus pensamientos empezaron a divagar un poco, su madre, su vida, sakura, los gemelos… que seria de ella sin todos ellos y sobre todo de su pequeña mascota.

Mascota que estaba siendo acariciada en ese justo momento por un extraño

- ¡Spi! ¿Qué haces aquí? – grito extrañada, el felino corrió a sus brazos dejando ver a cierto caballero ingles de ojos azules

- Tomoyo… - dijo en un suspiro

- eres… ¿Eriol?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

**15 min. antes **

Eriol Hiiragizawa, joven apuesto y lleno de vida, experto asesino y tirador de arma largas. Lo mejor de lo mejor en sus buenos tiempos. Ahora se encontraba debatiendo si debía tocar una puerta, una simple puerta… ¿Por qué le era tan difícil?

Solo tenia que tocar con el puño cerrado en dos ocasiones, máximo tres y si no le habría se retiraría, pero no, ni siquiera podía juntar el valor para tocar en una sola ocasión… nada, parecía que su puño era detenido por algún campo magnético antes de tocar la fachada de la puerta.

- _cobarde… _- se decía a si mismo –_solo toca la puerta y ya… que puedes perder… hazlo hazlo hazlo _– nada, seguía inmóvil frente la puerta, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? tal vez quince o veinte minutos, hasta que las campanas de una iglesia le despertaron de su letargo.

- tal ves… en otra ocasión… - dio la media vuelta y siguió a paso lento su camino. Hacia tres días aproximadamente que había salido de aquel hospital, aun seguía lesionado de las costillas, y en sus ojos mostraba una ligera mancha de sangre molida que le hacían lucir cansado.

Desde entonces trataba de armarse de valor para hablar con aquella pelinegra de ojos exóticos que le robaba los sueños. Pero sus intentos eran en vano, siempre sacaba cualquier excusa tonta para no ir. Si no fuera por las extrañas conversaciones que últimamente tenia con Hikaru, se hubiera dado por vencido sin siquiera intentarlo… por que esa era la verdad, había pasado algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que se vieron y lo mas seguro, según el pelinegro, era que ya ni siquiera se acordaba de él… después de todo, una chica tan linda, tierna y romántica como lo es Tomoyo, no tardaría mucho en conseguir a algún prospecto.

- al menos traté en intentarlo – se dijo a si mismo con cierto aire de melancolía mientras con paso lento se dirigía a la salida, hubiera logrado su cometido si no fuera por una mancha negra que divisó a lo lejos y que se acercaba a él velozmente. Pudo notar con mucha alegría que no era una mancha, si no su fiel amigo felino…

- Spi… ¿aun me recuerdas? – Decía mientras se inclinaba para acariciarlo – es bueno saber que alguien me reconoce – el felino ronroneaba feliz al tacto de su antiguo dueño. Pero las caricias fueron detenidas casi al instante que escucharon:

_- ¡Spi! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

Eriol giro su rostro… era ella, la ladrona de sus sueños y dueña de esos ojos tan exóticos. Estaba frente a él, tan bella y a la vez tan sencilla, la examinó rápidamente de arriba abajo, mientras se levantaba y dejaba escapar en un suspiro su nombre

- Tomoyo…- el pelinegro veía divertido los gestos que hacia la mujer, como si su mente trabajar a mil por minuto al tratar de averiguar quien era ese desconocido, hasta que por fin, un destello de luz se alcanzó a divisar en sus amatistas dando a entender que lo había recordado

- eres… ¿Eriol?

El ojiazul sonrió nervioso y excitado a la vez, lo recordaba, por todos los cielo, recordaba su nombre.

- si, veo que me recuerdas – dijo con una sonrisa seductora

- claro que te recuerdo, jamás olvido unos ojos… digo… un rostro, un rostro – la bella _sniper _estaba algo nerviosa, durante varios días se pregunto que había pasado con el extraño y guapo ex–dueño de Spi, pero sobretodo había fantaseado con volver a perderse en los mares que tenia por ojos y sangre molida… - _¿sangre molida? _– la pelinegra se abalanzo hacia él con tanta rapidez que el apuesto inglés casi se desmaya la tenerla tan cerca de su rostro en fracción de segundos.

- por Dios… ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo?

- a eso… - rió nervioso – tuve un pequeño percance, solo fui – _secuestrado por parte de la INTERPOL mientras que mis compañeros, que son asesinos, me rescataron en una misión suicida _– asaltado… - terminó por decir

- un asalto… - decía exaltada - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – esto ultimo fue acompañado de un pequeño golpe en el ante brazo

- tranquila Tomoyo, a ver – puso el dedo índice en su mentón, dando una pose intelectual - ¿Cuándo? Pues hace como un mes, ¿Por qué? tal vez estaba en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada, ¿y por que no te avisé? Bueno, pues déjeme decirle que si le llamé, señorita, de hecho le dejé un mensaje en su contestadora.

- ¿de verdad?

- en serio, pero nunca me regresaste la llamada.

- que raro… no recuerdo ningún mensaje, al menos no tuyo

- ¿y si lo borraste por error? – le cuestionó el pelinegro

- no, no lo creo, esa maquina me la regaló una compañera de cuarto, hace un par de años, pero como tiene muchas funciones, trato de no moverle a nada, ya sabes, mucha tecnología para mí

El pelinegro soltó una sonora carcajada

- es verdad… tiene muchos botones y luces… es un fastidio, mejor la dejó así y solo oprimo el botón verde cuando parpadea en llamadas perdidas

- no te creo

- pues créeme… como sea, a lo mejor ya esta fallando, la próxima vez marca a mi móvil personal, ahí es seguro que te conteste

- lo tendré en cuenta; a todo esto, ¿A dónde ibas?

- ¿hu? A es cierto, justamente iba por una pizza… ¿ya comiste? Por que si no es así, me puedes acompañar

- claro… ¿nos vamos en tu coche o en el mío? – La pelinegra lo vio algo extrañada - ¿coche? No, yo no tengo coche, pensaba caminar

- ¿caminar? Debe estar muy cerca la pizzería

- si algo, son como once cuadras… algo así como mil cien metros

- ¿mil cien metros? – Grito el pelinegro - ¿y piensas que vamos a ir caminando? – la amatista afirmo con la cabeza, mientras el cuerpo de Eriol le rogaba que la invitara a ir en su coche, sus costillas seguían lastimadas y cualquier gran esfuerzo que haga podría echar a perder todo el tiempo que estuvo en recuperación.

- con gusto te acompaño caminando – dijo mientras en su interior se lamentaba por su mala fortuna – por ningún motivo dejaré a tan bella señorita en estas calles tan peligrosas… - al fin hombre

- eres un encanto ¿sabias eso?

- salido de ti, es un honor…

La joven pareja salio con paso tranquilo del edificio, anhelaban con que ese momento nunca terminara, después de todo, su trabajo les ha enseñado que jamás sabrán cuando volverán a estar en la misma situación.

Por que uno nunca sabe, si morirán en la siguiente misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

**Mansión Li **

**12:58 p.m.**

El personal de servicio se mostraba algo inquieto, desde muy temprana hora la dueña de la casa se mostró indispuesta, y de que manera; pues después de haber ingerido tranquila mente el desayuno, y mientras platicaba con su amiga, e inquilina, Nakuru; empezó con acides en el estomago que en cuestión de segundos, convirtieron a Sakura en una manguera de vomito con la presión al máximo.

Esta de más mencionar que la escena fue por demás asquerosa ante los ojos de la pelirroja y varias mujeres del servicio que prácticamente volaron para ayudar al ver a su señora en tan deplorable estado.

La pobre castaña vomitaba en cualquier posición, ni siquiera podía tomar algo de agua para aminorar su situación. De hecho, la pobre prefería cerrar sus ojos para no ver el líquido que emanaba desde sus entrañas ya que al verlo le producía, aun mas, las ganas de vomitar.

No tardó en hacerle compañía la pelirroja y disimuladamente escapó a uno de los tantos baños de la mansión para imitar a su amiga.

El Medico familiar no tardó en llegar; inmediatamente le proporcionó suero para evitar una deshidratación. La pobre castaña lucia demacrada, faltó poco para que también expulsara el estomago y demás órganos vitales.

- ¿se ha puesto a dieta señora Li? – le pregunto el anciano

- no… - contesto cansada mientras Muriel le acomodaba la almohada

- ¿has ingerido algún alimento de dudosa procedencia?

Sakura volteo con su joven sirvienta buscando respuesta a lo que ella rápidamente giro su cabeza negando que estuviera en mal estado la comida.

- ¿algún medicamento que estés tomando?

- no Doctor, nada…

- ¿te has sentido mareada últimamente?

- mmm… no…

- ¿te has sentido cansada o muy pesada?

- pues… algo… si

- ¿cambios de humor drásticos? – la castaña estaba a punto de negar cundo recordó las ultimas siete peleas que había tenido con su esposo y que eran provocadas por los cambies de humor de ella.

- pues… ahora que lo menciona, si e estado algo extraña, pero no creo que sea la causa de mi malestar… ¿o si?

- son solo preguntas de rutina… no te asustes, pero no quiero dar un dictamen sin antes hacer unos análisis. Por lo pronto te recetare un poco de _Bonadoxina _para ese vomito, y si mañana te sientes un poco mejor, te estaré esperando para sacar un poco de sangre y ver como andamos de defensas y descartar alguna infección. Mientras tanto, descansa, toma mucho liquido y ya no pelees tanto con tu esposo…

Esto ultimo tomo por sorpresa a la castaña

- Cuídala mucho Muriel y si empeora no duden en llevarla a urgencias

- si Doctor, gracias por venir tan rápido. Lo acompaño a la puerta

Sakura se despidió con la mano y no dejaba de pensar en el ultimo comentario que le hizo el doctor - _¿Cómo rayos sabia él que discuto con Shaoran? _– se pregunto extrañada mientras Nakuru aparecía en su habitación con un cubre bocas

- ¿no crees que estas exagerando?

- cuando se trata de un enfermo, nada es exagerado – sakura rodó los ojos – como digas Nakuru…

- y bien ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- aun no lo se, solo me dieron suero y _Bonadoxina _para calmar mis ganas de vomitar

- hug… no menciones esa palabra que me hace devolver el estomago

- lo siento… - dijo con sarcasmo – no fue mi intención expulsar mis entrañas en la mesa, en la alfombra…

- y en mis zapatos nuevos

- en tus zapatos nuevos… mejor descanso un poco, estoy segura de que ya le avisaron a Shaoran y ya no debe tardar en…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración cuando un muy preocupado Shaoran hizo acto de presencia en la habitación, sacando a la pelirroja por un lado y cerrando la puerta para poder estar con su esposa

- ¡SAKURA!… mi vida… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Te llevo a urgencias? Pediré el helicóptero en seguida…

- Shaoran tranquilízate… estoy bien

- pero es que me llamaron a mi oficina y me… y me… me dijeron que estabas muy mal… y yo… y yo… Salí corriendo… tomé le coche y luego el árbol, un perro rojo se atravesó y… tu… tu… me preocupe mucho…

La cara del castaño hacia pucheros mientras gimoteaba para evitar llorar

- aww… Shaoran… no fue mi intención preocuparte, no se que pasó, solo recuerdo que estaba muy bien, luego sentí algo de acides y para cuando acordé estaba devolviendo toda la comida que he ingerido en una semana sobre los zapatos de Nakuru…

- ¿tanto así? – la castaña asintió

- por momentos sentí que era _Linda Blair _de la película _el exorcista _

El castaño sonrió ante el comentario de su esposa mientras se acomodaba en la cama con ella

- ¿y se puede saber cuando viste esa película? ¿Pensé que te daban miedo las películas te terror?

- y les tengo miedo… pero la malvada de Shanina me obligo a verla por que perdí una tonta apuesta cuando vivíamos juntas… tuve pesadillas por tres semanas

- ¿y por que no te negaste? – la castaña volteo a ver a su marido

- ¿alguna ves has intentado negarle algo a Yegorovna Roza Shanina?

- buen punto… esa mujer es un demonio… pobre de Eriol

- si pobre… ¿Cómo que pobre de Eriol?

El castaño reaccionó muy tarde por su comentario

- pues… por… por que… Shanina es… es… - chasqueo los dedos – es la que se encargo de entrenarlo antes de la misión fallida… ¿no recuerdas? Te lo dije en el hospital

- no… tu dijiste que la mandaste en la misión de rescate

- ¿solo dije eso? – la castaña asintió y en su rostro, por momentos alegre, cambiaba por uno molesto

- es que…

- Shaoran… dime… la verdad… - sentencio más que molesta mientras su esposo suspiraba resignado…

- Mira Sakura… lo que estoy a punto de decir es algo muy íntimo de Eriol y Tomoyo ¿esta bien? no quiero que armes ningún alboroto por que prometí no decirte nada ¿hasta ahí estamos bien?

- shaoran… me estas asuntando

- créeme… yo me asuste mas cuando lo escuche de la propia boca de Eriol… - volvió a tomar aire – cuando me solicitaron al asesinato de Lorusso, me pidieron al mejor de la compañía, pero Shanina ya había participado en una, así que no pensé en nadie mejor que Eriol por razones que no vienen al caso, bueno, como sabes Eriol es un tirador ya retirado y se me hizo fácil ponerle como instructor a Shanina para que calentara motores una semana antes de, la ahora fallida, misión. No sabes la arrastrada que le dio… lo dejó molido… y solo en el primer día… pero casualmente y no se por que, el destino lo puso en el mismo restaurant, creo que se llama _Le Cinq_, donde a una chica, hasta ese momento desconocida le habían aventado un… un… ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¿cenicero?

- ¡si! Cenicero… un momento… ¿Cómo…?

Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos como platos ante lo que le estaba comentando su esposo…

- Hay por Dios… Hay por Dios… no me digas, no me digas que después entre varios meseros y el mismo Eriol, golpearon al agresor de la chica y después la llevaron a un Hospital…

- si ¿pero como sabes?

- Por que yo mande a Tomoyo a ese restaurant a una cita a ciegas, pero nunca le dije como era mi amigo, y terminó confundiendo su cita con un patán… la misma Tomoyo me lo dijo por teléfono al día siguiente, de echo también comentó algo de que la habían acompañado, pero ya sabes como es ella y no me quiso decir nada mas

- bueno… - siguió su esposo – pues cuando tu y ella se fueron de juerga, llegaron tan ebrias que la tuve que llevar casi a rastras a una cama y ahí me dijo que lo había conocido y que le gustaba… para terminar riendo como tonta y quedarse dormida. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que Eriol quedo prendado de Tomoyo, pero odia a Shanina por ser tan ruda

- hay Dios… y a Tomoyo le gusta Eriol… pero no soporta a "Clow" por arrogante y se dejó atrapar en una misión… Esto si que es complicado.

- ni que lo digas, ya me duele la cabeza

- ¿y ahora? – le pregunto la ojiverde

- ¿Cómo que y ahora? Pues nada… o no me digas que la quieres hacer de Cupido…

- ¿por que no? Seria muy romántico juntarlos ¿no lo crees?

- ni se te ocurra meterse con esos dos, estoy casi seguro que alguien va salir lastimado… mejor déjalo así

- Shaoran… Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y Eriol es sin duda su media naranja

- ¿Cómo que su media naranja? Ni que estuvieran enamorados… además ya te dije que no te metas con ellos dos, si son peligrosos por separados ¿te los imaginas juntos? ¡Será mi perdición! – esto ultimo lo decía halándose los cabellos

- tranquilízate Shaoran… por Dios… a veces creo que exageras las cosas; aunque si trabajaran juntos serian un gran equipo ¿no lo crees?

- de eso no tengo ni la menor duda, Shanina es una profesional en su trabajo y Eriol es un excelente líder, digo siempre y cuando lo tome en serio

- oye Shaoran… ¿y por que los pones en una misión…? a ver que pasa

El castaño miró a su esposa por unos segundo… él ya tenia pensado juntarlos para una misión especial, pero que su esposa quisiera juntarlos en cuanto supo que se conocían indirectamente le resulto bastante impresionante

- No lo se Sakura ¿y si resulta contraproducente? – pregunto en un tono preocupado

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto ingenua la castaña

- si… te recuerdo que Shanina es capas de matarlo solo por que se le da la gana y hacerlo ver como si fuera un accidente

- mmm… no había pensado en eso… pero de igual manera deberías intentarlo. Conozco bien a Shanina y si le ofreces una buena suma de dinero aceptará. Y si aun así se sigue negando puedes decir que la dejaré en paz durante medio año, con eso seguro que aceptará.

Shaoran sonrió por el comentario.

- muy bien – decía entre dientes – pero no respondo si lo mata… luego no este llorando ¿de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo… cambiando de tema ¿te quedaras todo el día en casa? - Una sonrisa picara apareció en el rostro de la castaña

- si, pero vas a descansar… no quiero que te vuelvas a poner mal

- gracias… eres tan lindo

- lo se

- y modesto aparte… por cierto ¿Qué pasó con Nakuru?

- ¿Nakuru?

- si… estaba junto a mi cuando llegaste y de repente ya no la vi

- ¿hu?... haaaaaa… el perro rojo…

- ¿perro rojo? ¿De que hablas?

- nada, nada… tu descansa que yo me encargo de todo… - Shaoran empezó a temblar nervioso – _si se da cuenta que confundí a Nakuru con perro me mata… _-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.

- tuve que saltar una barda para que dejara de perseguirme

- ¡NO! Es mentira

- es la verdad… y por su fuera poco empezó a disparar al aire

- eso te pasa por querer meterte con una casada

- y que el esposo haya tenido un arma a la mano

- sobre todo eso…

Un par de pelinegros comían y platicaban en la banca de una plaza. Las risas los hacia destacar de entre las demás parejas.

- pero no saliste lastimado ¿verdad?

- no, no para nada… por fortuna el seguro se trabó justo cuando apuntaba hacia mi

- ¿y no supo como quitarlo? –

- gracias a todos los Dioses… no, no pudo quitarlo

- bueno… por fortuna hay mucha gente que no sabe de armas - el ojiazul la miró interesado

- ¿no me digas que tu si sabes? – la amatista pudo notar algo extraño en la pregunta

- pues… me defiendo en el tema – sonrió al responder

- me alegro que sepas de armas… me gustan las mujeres seguras de si mismas. ¿Y se puede saber como es que sabes del tema?

La alarma de peligro se prendió en su interior. Sabía muy bien que no debe de dar ese tipo de información a alguien que apenas y conoce. Pero él era diferente…

- mi… madre… me enseño todo lo que sabia… ella era algo así como… un militar… pero en una división secreta para el gobierno

- valla… que sorpresa… eso si que no me lo esperaba señorita Daidouji

- lo se… nadie se lo espera… de echo me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo cuando mencione "militar" y "división secreta"

- ¿Por qué debería salir corriendo?

- a muchos hombres no les gustan que las mujeres sepan de armas y por lo general trato de omitir ese "pequeño" detalle de mi vida

- no hagas eso… estoy seguro de que tu madre te enseñó todo eso con mucho orgullo como para que lo escondas

- si… mi madre estaba muy orgullosa de que aprendiera todo… de echo teníamos un pequeño juego que me ayudaba

- ¿a sí? ¿Cómo es?

- bueno… ella decía un calibre y yo le mencionaba la marca junto con el año y si existirá alguna variante

- ¿de verdad? a ver probemos que tan bueno es ese juego… ¿calibre .44?

- ¿bromeas? Es una Rémington Mágnum, creada en 1955 para una M29 y alcanza una distancia de 25 mts.

- wooow… que precisión en los detalles

- te lo dije…

- algo mas difícil… ¿9mm por 23 de largo?

- inconfundible… Astra 400 de 1921 o M1921, corta y semi-automática, excelente arma española, más que nada por que aceptaba todos los calibres 9mm sin importar la marca.

Eriol estaba mas que impresionado… la bella amatista si que sabia de armas. Era el momento justo de aventar su carta fuerte

- bien… muy bien… ¿Calibre 7,62mm por 51?

- Sako TRG-21 con un alcance de 800 mts, con versiones más modernas como la TRG-22 y TRG-44, de uso exclusivo para… - la bella amista calló por un segundo

- continua Tomoyo… de uso exclusivo…

La amatista dudó en contestar…

- para los… Francotiradores – terminó por decir mientras bajaba la mirada, para luego dar entrada a un silencio incomodo; Eriol había jugado su carta y le sorprendió que la amatista supiera de armas exclusivas de francotiradores, le invadió una extraña sensación de felicidad mezclada con arrepentimiento, se veía incomoda con el tema y supo que debía darle un giro de 360º para salvar la situación. Miró a los alrededores y vio a lo lejos su salvación…

- ¿te gustaría ver una película? – la _sniper _lo vio algo confundida pero acepto, después de todo, nada podía ser peor que el silencio.

Conocía los alrededores como la palma de su mano, no en balde había vivido en Paris por tantos años. Al mencionar la palabra "película" imaginó inmediatamente que irían a algún cine, pero el pequeño local a donde se dirigían, no era muy conocido por la asesina.

- _¿_"_El valle de las rosas"? _– Alcanzó a leer en una discreta lona que adornaba la parte superior del local – ¿una florería? ¿Creí que íbamos al cine? – pregunto la _sniper _

- no exactamente – Eriol entró al pequeño pero acogedor lugar como si fuera el propietario

- Hola… ¿hay alguien aquí?

De entre un montón de cosas que estaban en el fondo del lugar, una hermosa joven apareció casi como por arte de magia

- dígame… ¿en que le puedo ayu…? ¿Eriol? ¿Eriol Hiiragizawa eres tú?

- hola Mariana… ¿Cómo estas?

- No lo puedo creer… ¿Dónde diablos te habías escondido? ¿Y que le pasó a tu rostro?

- una larga historia… oye… ¿aun tienes esa galería de películas tan impresionante que tanto adoras?

- claro… ¿hu? ¿Quién es tu amiga? – decía mientras señalaba con la mirada a la amatista que la examinaba de arriba abajo

- a… Mariana te presento a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji, ella encontró a Spi cuando lo perdí en Inglaterra

- haaaaaa mucho gusto señorita Daidouji, bienvenida a "El valle de las rosas"

- emm… gracias… creo – la mujer sonreía en todo momento, se veía muy joven, probablemente tendría 19 o 20 años… no mas, vestía con jeans de mezclilla que hacia juego con una blusa azul, pero un peculiar acento fue lo que le llamó mas la atención

- no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? – le preguntó la amatista

- no… soy mexicana, pero gané una beca de estudios en la Universidad… sobrevivo con este pequeño local, vendo casi de todo lo que te puedas imaginar, libros, películas, CDS de audio… de todo un poco

- y si ella no lo tiene… te lo consigue – le interrumpió el pelinegro

- gracias por la promoción Eriolcito… - decía apretando los dientes

La _sniper _sonreía para si misma por la graciosa escena

- ¿se conocen desde hace mucho?

- ¿hu? No la verdad que no… que será… ¿un año? – la joven miraba hacia Eriol

- algo así…

- no conocimos en una cafetería que esta cerca de la Universidad yo iba de salida, en una mano traía mis libros y en la otra mi café, todo iba bien hasta que tropecé con una piedra, cuando este caballero Inglés me tomó de un brazo evitando una caída, un derrame de café y la peor vergüenza de mi vida.

- valla, entonces ya es costumbre que salves a cuanta mujer puedas ¿verdad? – le pregunto divertida la amatista

- es Don que pocos pueden tener la suerte de poseer

- que modesto… - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, provocando una sonora carcajada en las mujeres al darse cuenta de lo que habían echo.

- bien… entonces, ¿como que clase de película estas buscando?

- que la señorita decida –

- pues… ¿de que genero tienes?

El rostro de Mariana se ilumino con la pregunta

- de todo lo que te puedas imaginar… me encantan las películas… y tengo todos los géneros Acción, comedia, drama, terror, aventura y una que otra extranjera…

- Dios… cuando dices de todo, hablas en serio – la joven asintió con la cabeza

- ¿y que genero te gusta mas?

- Bueno… me gustan mucho las películas de guerra, tienes algo así

- ¡Claro! – Grito emocionada – hace poco llego un paquete que contenía varias de ese tipo… haber… déjame ver… ha, aquí esta… diceeee… _"La Caída" _y _"El Pianista" _pero si buscas algo con toques dramáticos tengo _"Rosentrasse" _

- excelentes películas – dijo la amatista – pero no se por cual decidirme

- pues llévate las tres

- no, no, no ¿Cómo crees?

- llévatelas… los amigos de Eriol, también son mis amigos

- vamos Tomoyo… acepta el regalo de Mariana

Por experiencias de la vida, la bella _sniper _ha aprendido a desconfiar de la gente, y no le era tan sencillo de la noche a la mañana aceptar regalos de desconocidos y menos que ellos dijeran de buenas a primeras que eran "amigos". Pero por alguna extraña razón, ellos le inspiraban confianza, y por sobre todos sus principios de asesina, aceptó, de buena fe, lo que le ofrecían.

- _espero que nadie conocido se de cuenta de que me estoy "suavizando"; estupidos sentimientos… _

La noche llegó mas rápido de costumbre y la compañía no podida ser mejor para la amatista, después de despedirse de su, ahora, "amiga" Mariana, y salir con nuevos productos para su colección.

Era como un sueño, por increíble que pareciera, adoraba los momentos que compartía con Eriol… casi de inmediato corriendo al departamento de ella para disfrutar de las nuevas adquisiciones y un plato enorme con deliciosas rosetas de maíz que el mismo inglés preparo con su salsa secreta, que consistía en bañarlas con mantequilla… aunque sorpresivamente se tuvo que retirar en contra de toda su voluntad, después de haber recibido una extraña llamada; emergencia de trabajo, se excusó…

no había duda, el día había sido maravilloso… una sonrisa de oreja a oreja acompañaban su bello rostro mientras un felino la observaba curioso por el nuevo gesto que su dueña había adquirido, la felicidad reinaba el pequeño departamento, mientras la pelinegra giraba en su propio eje feliz… hasta que un conocido timbre, proveniente de su móvil personal, la hizo regresar a su realidad.

Es increíble como el tan popular tono de _Ding Dong _le pudo borrar la sonrisa en cuestión de segundos.

No contestarlo, era una opción que desecho casi al instante mientras veía como bailaba su móvil en la mesa de centro en la sincronización casi perfecta de vibrador y tonorecordándole que un ser de cabellera platinada le buscaba con desesperación

- dime Sesshömaru…

- _¿sabes cuantas llamadas he echo?_

- no Sesshömaru… no lo se – la bella asesina caminaba molesta hacia su recamara con teléfono en mano – salí desde temprano y olvide por completo mi rastreador… digo, el móvil

- _por lo menos, hice diez llamadas _

- huuuy… a alguien le va llegar un estado de cuenta un poco alto por tanta llamada – decía con sarcasmo

- _no estoy jugando Tomoyo_ – sentencio a la amatista

- yo tampoco – le contesto molesta – además si tanta necesidad tienes de hablar conmigo, hubieras venido a buscarme

- _lo hice… y no te encontré… solo estaba ese estupido gato. Creí haberte dicho que te deshicieras de él_

- y yo creí haberte dicho que no lo haría… es mi mascota, mi departamento y por lo tanto el se queda hasta que yo quiera…

- _pues vas a querer deshacerte de él por que ¡YO TE LO ORDENO!_

- Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, escuchaste ¡NADIE! - Grito al mismo tiempo que lanzó el aparato contra la pared más cercana.

Maldijo una y otra vez la hora en que había conocido a Sesshömaru y todo por los estupidos sentimientos _maternos _que le hacia sentir esa niña.

Rin… ella era lo único bueno de aquel acosador de ojos dorados. Si, un acosador; se dio cuenta de ello hacía casi un mes cuando le dijo que la había encontrado por medio del directorio telefónico… un error muy grande dado que la línea telefónica estaba nombre de _Madison Taylor _la antigua propietaria del departamento. Después siguieron las constantes llamadas, y sin olvidar el hecho de que la seguía a casi todos lados durante el día, le resultó extraordinariamente difícil escapar de él durante una misión de apoyo con los gemelos. Sesshömaru se puso como un loco al verla de regreso y le reclamo por desaparecer tan "misteriosamente" de la faz de la tierra por dos días…

- _pero me las pagara todas juntas ese maldito _- pensó mientras se preparaba para salir… Shaoran la había citado de emergencia y lo justo era no hacerlo esperar.

Unos gemelos pelirrojos ya la estaban esperando en las afueras del edificio, ya estaban enterados de los acosos que sufría por parte del albino, le prometieron a la pelinegra que mientras estuvieran en la ciudad, la protegerían, aunque en varias ocasiones la cuestionaron del por que no se libraba de él de un solo tiro, a lo que ella misma le respondió, para sorpresa de los gemelos con un:

- _si su hija no fuera un amor… Y el sexo no estuviera tan increíble… desde cuando lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos _

Al llegar a la oficina del Comandante Li, alguien más les estaba esperando. Sin poder disimular, la falsa rubia demostró desagrado ante la presencia de la cuarta persona.

- miren nada mas - siseo – pero si es la "mariquita" en persona - pero este en lugar de ofenderse le dedico una tierna sonrisa

- es un placer volverla a ver señorita Shanina – y con un leve movimiento de cabeza saludo a los gemelos, la falsa rubia estaba punto de contestar con malas palabras cuando fue interrumpida por Li

- deja de hacer tanto escándalo Shanina, compórtate aunque sea en la oficina

- como quieras, pero no respondo si lo golpeo al salir

- no es necesario que uses la fuerza bruta, mujer

- tienes razón… puedo matarlo sin nececidad de estar cerca

- no me ayudes amigo – le contesto Eriol al verla decidir su muerte mientras los gemelos reían para sus adentros

- y bien, ¿para que nos citaste? – pregunto molesta la _sniper _

- tengo una propocision que hacerles

- ¿a todos? – volvió a preguntar la falsa rubia

- si Shanina, a todos… como saben, a raíz del incidente que tuvo el compañero Clow… e dedicado varias horas de investigación sobre la extraña muerte que tuvo Lorusso y cualquier conexión que tuviera con un mandatario de gobierno que murió antes que él, ¿recuerdan? – los gemelos asintieron – al principio, quise pensar que fue una extraña coincidencia, pero e utilizado a contactos muy pesados de la mafia rusa y ellos mismo me han confirmado que los dos han sido victimas de un asesino despiadado que responde al nombre clave de "Daiyökai"

- ¿Daiyökai? – preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

- significa, literalmente, Gran Demonio en Japonés – les dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

- gracias, maestro de historia – se mofo la _sniper _mientras los dedos sobaban su sien

- ¿me dejan continuar?

- él empezó – se excusaba apuntando al pelinegro

Shaoran giro la cabeza de un lado a otro – como sea, al parecer Daiyökai trabaja para Masaki Amamiya…

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos… los asesinos no creían lo que escuchaban

- has dicho… ¿Masaki Amamiya? – Pregunto Eriol - ¿el mismo Masaki Amamiya que asesino a tu madre a sangre fría? – Shaoran asintió con la cabeza

- el muy maldito reapareció… y tiene el descaro de hospedarse en Europa

- ¡No puede ser! Haruhi también esta aquí… debemos sacarla de inmediato – exclamo Hikaru con miedo

- de ninguna manera – sentencio Shaoran – si hacemos algún movimiento con ella, sabrá de inmediato su ubicación… es mejor para su seguridad mantenerla donde esta

- ¿y si ya sabe su ubicación? – pregunto Kaoru

- ruego a Dios que no se atreva a tocarla… - siseo Shaoran dando una expresión demoníaca en su rostro – por que yo mismo le arrancaré las entrañas

Todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer por la espina dorsal; Shanina trago saliva, era la primera vez que sentía miedo hacia su superior, ahora mas que nunca le tenia respeto. Con un discreto carraspeo llamo la atención de los presentes – y bien… ¿que planeas hacer al respecto?

- voy a crear un escuadrón especial, primero encontraré la ubicación exacta tanto de Amamiya como de Daiyökai

- ¿y después?

- después… mataremos a Amamiya

- ¿mataremos? – dijo la _sniper _

- el mismo escuadrón que lo encuentre, será el mismo que lo liquide

- y ellos serán… - decía Eriol haciendo ademanes con la mano

- los mismo que están en esta oficina

- ¿¡QUE!? – Gritaron en unísono - ¿Bromeas, verdad? – terminó por decir la _sniper _

- dime… ¿crees que con este tema jugaría? – La _sniper _calló – además, ustedes son los únicos en los que confío para esto… todos están involucrados de alguna manera, y dudo mucho que se nieguen a cooperar. La decisión esta tomada, si alguien se rehúsa, dígalo de una vez por que no hay marcha atrás… ¿estamos?

- ¡ESTAMOS! – Dijeron en unísono los gemelos

- bien… ¿Clow?

- es un tema delicado, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo amigo

- gracias – un nudo en la garganta se le empezó a formar, solo faltaba una – ¿Shanina?

La falsa rubia estaba en medio de un dilema, el lado bueno era que cazaría y mataría al desgraciado que asesino a la única mujer que la protegió como si fuera su hija después de la muerte de su madre, el lado malo era que tendría que trabajar con un imbecil de primera

- en otras circunstancias te hubiera dicho que si de inmediato, pero… - giro su cabeza hacia pelinegro - tener que trabajar con él es muy distinto a rescatarlo

Eriol sintió una punzada en el pecho, ¿Qué había de malo trabajar con él?

- si te molesta, puedo retractarme

- ¡No! – Grito molesto el castaño – necesito tener un líder, a alguien de inteligencia y apoyo; si me falta uno no tengo nada, todos juntos formaran un equipo _elite _– término de decir el castaño con estrellas en los ojos y las manos alzadas formando una "V" de victoria

- _confirmado, la idiotez es contagiosa _– pensó la bella _sniper _mientras alzaba una ceja

- ¿y bien?

- Li yo… - no pudo terminar la oración cuando fue interrumpida por su jefe

- si aceptas mi esposa te dejara en paz durante seis meses

- ¡TIENES UNA LIDER! – termino de decir levantando los pulgares hacia arriba

- Excelente… entonces empezaremos de inmediato. Castor, Pólux

- Yes Sir – se cuadraron al mismo tiempo los gemelos

- ustedes se ocuparan de la localización, yo ya lo e empezado y lo reduje a un pequeño plano entre Irlanda, Reino Unido, Portugal, España, Francia, Holanda, Bélgica, Alemania, Suiza e Italia

- ¿nada mas? – dijo con tono burlón la _sniper _– ósea que si lo quiero buscar en Austria tu ya dedujiste que no esta

- no lo deduje, lo rastreo con a la ayuda de los Rusos

- que buenos contactos tiene, he

- como sea, los gemelos lo ubicaran y harán un mapa detallado de las instalaciones de donde este; Clow... estudiaras sus movimientos para que junto con Shanina puedan crear un plan ¿de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – dejaron los gemelos y la falsa rubia

- Shaoran…

- que pasa Clow…

El pelinegro giro su cabeza hacia la bella _sniper _y sonrió

– tengo una mejor idea…

**N/A**

**Hola... antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa... a muchos de ustedes les dije que subiria este capitulo en noviembre y aestamos a Enero (lo que me recuerda FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2009) un poco tarde... lo se... volviendo al tema se atraveso Navidad, el cumpleaños de mi novio, año nuevo, la devaluacion del Dollar, total se me me atravesaron un sin fin de cosas (no quiero dar excusas tontas, pero es la verdad) y hasta hoy pude subir el Cap. 9 de esta su Historia Francotiradora....**

**Este capitulo en especial se lo dedico a una amiga que ha estado conmigo desde el capitulo 1... espero te alla gustado... se que es poco tarde, pero lo prometido es deuda. **

**Tambien quiero agradecer a un "Patito" por estarme insistiendo toda esta semana que cuando actualizaba.... Edna Moda cumples sus promesas (chiste local) **

**Espero de todo corazon que les alla gustado este capitulo... y si no.... como quiera dejen Review (xD) ya sabes que todo comentario aunque sea malo es bienvenido... golpes, cartas bomba, jitomazos tambien lo son aunque duelan en el ego..... Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que les guste.... **

**Posiblemente tarde hasta Febrero en volver a actualizar por que ya voy a volver a la Escuela (Echenme porras para acabar rapido) **

**Ya me tengo que ir... me prestaron la compu para actualizar ok.... y ya me estan presionando por que nos tenemos ir..... **

**x o x o **

**Y. Roza Shanina**

(será buena idea cambiarme el Nick a "Edna Moda" ja ja ja )


	10. Misión Fracasada

**CAP. 10**

**Misión Fracasaca**

Me especializo en asesinatos silenciosos, de interés nacional, mas especifico, soy Francotirador elite. Pude haber estado en las filas de la CIA e inclusive de la INTERPOL, hasta que llego ella; me enseño el largo y reñido mundo de la mafia que era monopolizado por hombres.

Por que para sobrevivir, había que matar

Por que No existían los amigos, solo los compañeros

Es un lugar donde las balas, traiciones y planes meticulosos para asesinar son mas comunes que respirar.

Un Mundo aterrador para todos……. Excepto para mí. Adoro mi vida, nací para esto… pero estar pegada a un monitor durante 12 horas seguidas y alejada de mis armas me pone de nervios, y cuando eso ocurre, mi mal humor florece

─ ¿aburrida? ─ pregunto el mayor de los gemelos

─ Hikaru, es ─ volteo a ver su reloj ─ medianoche del viernes, debería estar en mi casa viendo alguna película o en el club nocturno mas cercano, pero noooooooo, el señor "Clow" nos tiene encerrados como ratas de laboratorio.

El pelinegro que se encontraba cerca del lugar solo sonreía mientras monitoreaba dos de los 8 monitores que había en el lugar.

─ vamos shanina ─ le decía el otro gemelo que se encontraba a su costado ─ es divertido

La falsa rubia entrecerró sus ojos retándolo ─ ¿divertido? ¿Desde cuando es divertido monitorear a Amamiya en google Heart? ¿He? ─ termino de decir molesta

Los gemelos se levantaron inmediatamete para evitar ser golpeados por la _sniper _

─ Tranquila _florecita _─ le dijo el pelinegro para calmar los ánimos ─ Hikaru, kaoru

─ ¡yes sir! ─ contestaron en unísono los gemelos

─ descansen treinta minutos, la señorita y yo los cubriremos. Además, tengo que hablar a solas con ella

Esas últimas palabras hicieron estremecer a 3 de los 4 presentes

─ si quieres, podemos ir de uno en uno.

─ no es necesario, solo traigan mas café por favor ─ termino diciendo tallándose los ojos

Hikaru solo encogió sus hombros como respuesta y salio del lugar arrastrado a su hermano. Estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.

Ya solos, un molesto _bip _era lo único que se escuchaba. Era evidente que los dos estaban incómodos, cansados, irritables y…

─ ¿problemas con el novio?

La quijada de la falsa rubia callo literalmente hasta el piso por el comentario

─ ¿perdón? – grito con los ojos casi desorbitados ─ yo no tengo novio

─ Bueno, Shanina no, pero tu verdadera identidad si

La chica palideció, acaso él sabría su verdadera identidad

─ tranquila, aun no se quien eres en realidad ─ contesto con calma mientras la _sniper _lo veía fijamente

─ _¿ahora lee la mente? Haber, ¿en que color estoy pensando ahora? _

Un poco sonrojado por tanta fijación hacia su rostro, hizo que una pequeña sonrisa saliera a flote

─ ¿puedo saber que haces?

─ estoy confirmando algo

─ así, ¿Qué cosa?

─ Que no puedes leer la mente ─ le contesto mas tranquila regresando su vista a los monitores

─ ¿leer la mente? ¿En serio crees que existe eso?

─ ¡claro que no! Solo fue por un minuto, pero ya confirme lo contrario

─ eres…

─ ¡extraña! Si lo se, es lo que todos dicen; incluso Li

Eriol movió despacio su silla de ruedas acercándose peligrosamente a la falsa rubia ─ escucha, tu serás todo, menos extraña.

─ aléjate si no quieres que te estampe en contra de la pared ─ y de un rápido movimiento el pelinegro regreso a su lugar ─ eso esta mejor

─ eres única Shanina

La _sniper _le agradeció con algo mas parecido a un gruñido proveniente de la garganta y un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

El reloj siguió avanzando lentamente, o más bien tediosamente

─ ya se tardaron los gemelos

─ de echo solo han pasado diez minutos, compañera

─ ¿solo diez? Diablos, estoy mas cansada que cuando voy a las misiones

─ es normal, no estas acostumbrada a un estilo de vida tranquilo

─ así es amigo

El pelinegro reacciono al comentario ─ ¿amigo?

─ no te emociones, a esta altura, cualquiera es mi amigo

─ gracias… supongo. Bien, como ya somos "amigos" creo que puedo pedirte un favor

─ ¿favor?

─ bueno es parte de la misión, además, si no puedes, uno de los gemelos podría hacerlo

─ ¿y por que no mejor se lo pides a ellos?

─ es creo que seria mejor en ti

─ Me estas fastidiando, ve al punto

─ Los rusos me pasaron el dato de donde Amamiya cierra sus tratos, y creo que es el lugar perfecto para seguirlo y acabar con todo esto

─ me parece bien, ¿quieres que le dispare mientras platica?

─ no de hecho, quiero que seas algo así como un filtro

─ ¿filtro?

─ Si, mira, el lugar es un _men´s club _te puedo adentrar con facilidad, cuando Amamiya este en el lugar es cuando nosotros entraremos en acción

─ escucha… ¿Qué te hace pensar que me voy a meter de mesera a un _Men´s Club_?

─ yo nunca mencione que serias "mesera"

_20 Minutos después _

Los gemelos Hitachiin reían sin parar al ver a su compañera, y es que la escena era como una alucinación.

La _sniper _ estaba vestida con un _Corset _en negro ligeramente ajustado del busto mientras por detrás un lazo rosa cruzaba su espalda para dar paso a una larga falta que quedaba descubierta por delante con fondo en encaje blanco con rosa, medias y guantes de red rojas, zapatos altos y en su cabeza un gracioso gorrito de lado con un par de plumas blancas

─ Si alguno de ustedes, toma una foto, ¡juro que lo mato! ─ siseo peligrosamente la falsa rubia mientras veía a sus compañeros y los amenazaba con el dedo

─ vamos Shanina ─ le decía Hikaru ─ no es tan malo como parece

─ ¿a si? Pues déjame decirte que si yo no hubiera aceptado TU hubieras tenido que ponerte este trajecito

La cara de Kaoru se distorsionó al imaginarse a su hermano con tremenda ropa

─ bueno ─ interrumpió el pelinegro ─ de hecho si no hubieras aceptado, la otra persona seria un mesero

─ ¿Qué? ¿Y por que no mejor soy una mesera?

─ Muy simple, el traje que conseguí son para hombres y tu complexión es mas… fina.

La _sniper _respiro hondo

─ además no estarás sola; yo también iré, me are pasar como un cliente más en el salón VIP. Mientras Hikaru fingirá ser mi guardaespaldas y Kaoru será un mesero

─ ¿Qué te parece si mejor tu te vistes de bailarina de _Can Can _y yo me hago pasar por una cliente lesbiana? ─ decía molesta mientras brincaba de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse las medias

─ Por que es un _Men´s Club_ muy exclusivo, no dejan entrar a mujeres aunque sean lesbiana

─ ¿en serio? ¿Pues que clase de club de mala muerte es?

─ mi querida Shanina, esta noche serás la estrella especial de _Le __Crazy Horse__ de París_

Los chicos ahogaron un pequeño grito. _Le __Crazy Horse__ de París _es el Cabaret mas respetado de todo Francia, desde que fue inaugurado en 1951, había sido el centro de toda atención publica, pero por su exclusividad; para poder entrar la regla principal es ser hombre y con una cuenta bancaria tan gorda como para pagar la deuda externa de cualquier país pequeño. Y para trabajar ahí, se tenía que tener la figura perfecta: busto firme con piernas largas y torneadas

Y ahí estaba ella, detrás del gran escenario principal. Era un lugar muy elegante aun para ser el vestidor de las bailarinas quienes sin pudor se cambiaban el sostén dejando ver sus atributos femeninos al mundo; por un instante la _sniper _se sintió opacada ante la belleza de las chicas.

Un brazo protector la rodeo por lo hombros

─ no te dejes intimidar por ellas; eres mucho mejor persona que cualquiera que este aquí

─ gracias Kaoru, necesitaba escuchar algo como eso. Por cierto, lindo cabello

El gemelo traía puesto el típico traje de mesero con chaleco y corbatín negro, traía el cabello en color café y flequillo; lucia desapercibido. El look perfecto para alguien tan extravagante

─ Por nada, además, esto ara engordar más tu currículo si deseas salir del negocio

─ ¡pero claro! Nada se escucha mejor que decir: _"Fui de los mejores Francotiradores de Europa, pero si eso no le impresiona, también fui bailarina de Burlesque" _─ termino tajante y con sarcasmo

─ no es tan malo

─ parezco _Dita Von Teese _

─ ¿Quién?

─ La señorita Dita Von Teese es una de las bailarinas de Burlesque mas respetadas del mundo ─ le respondió una voz masculina y con acento marcado ─ y también es una de mis mejores amigas

El hombre era alto, de piel bronceada y entradas marcadas, pocas canas relucían y en sus ojos cansados sobresalían unos ojos negros llenos de experiencia

─ me presento, soy Alain Bernardin y soy el dueño de este salón

─ Que gusto… Roza Shanina

─ El señor Hiira…

─ ¡Clow! ─ interrumpió hábilmente el gemelo

─ Si… ─ contesto con desgano ─ Clow me pidió ayuda para que usted fuera parte de uno de mis espectáculos

─ ¿y no se pudo negar?

─ ¿usted le negaría un favor a un amigo?

La _sniper _ le dio la razón moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado

─ además, es una joven muy bella, solo que la peluca rubia no va con usted ─ rápidamente saco una peluca negra y corta de su atuendo ─ intente con esta, la que trae puesta ya esta muy desgastada y estoy seguro que se caerá en medio del show. Acéptela

La chica lo miro dudosa, pero tenía razón. Su vieja peluca la había estado acompañando desde que se había metido en el negocio; era hora de hacer un cambio

─ Esta bien, pero el negro no va conmigo… ¿no tiene una rubia?

─ Por ahora no, pero, con todo gusto le are llegar una en cuanto llegue de ese color

─ Bien…

Y sin decir más desprendió los broches que sujetaban la melena y dejar caer la cascada de semi-caireles negros. Las chicas que pasaban cerca de ahí vieron con envidia como se lo volvía esconder.

─ ¿y dice que el cabello negro no va con usted? Yo creo que se equivoca _madame_.

─ ¿a si? el ultimo que dijo que me equivoque termino con un agujero en la sien

Kaoru se estremeció un poco por el comentario mientras el dueño mostraba tranquilidad, era como si ya la hubiera conocido

─ ese enorme caparazón será su perdición señorita, debería hacer algo al respecto… en 5 minutos sale a escena

─ ¿Qué? ─ dijeron en unísono los asesinos

─ no se preocupe por la coreografía, un de mis chicas ya esta al tanto de su plan y le ayudara.

Dijo antes de que la _sniper _fuera halada por una chica con cabello rojo y corto ─ tu solo déjate llevar amiga. Será muy divertido ─ grito mientras subían las escaleras del escenario donde ya un regordete hombre presentaba el show

Frente al escenario, las mesas eran ocupadas por los hombres mas ricos del País, en puntos estratégicamente colocados, estaban las mesas más importantes, al frente y al centro era para los socios del salón. Y al fondo era para seguidores VIP.; a los lados y en la esquina, para los amigos mas cercanos, pero que gustan de la privacidad. Pocos sabían que ese era le mejor lugar, pues tenia la vista completa del lugar.

Justo donde se encontraban Eriol con su traje negro impecable y Hikaru detrás de él; al igual que su hermano, traía el cabello corto y en color café, solo que este lo traía embarrado de goma y peinado hacia atrás, solo un mechón rebelde caía por su frente enmarcando las gafas negras.

─ es una fierecilla Eriol ─ le decían mientras se sentaba aun lado de él

─ Te lo dije. ¿Le diste la peluca corta?

─ Tal como lo planeaste

─ Gracias Alain, te debo una

─ No amigo, yo aun te debo muchas. Pueden empezar cuando quieras ─ se levanto del lugar lo mas tranquilo posible

─ antes de que te vallas… ¿puedes decirme…?

─ es hermosa Eriol ─ le respondió el dueño ─ el negro le queda mejor de lo que ella piensa, déjame decirte que la peluca que le mandaste no le hace justicia a como realmente es. Le tuve que prometer una en rubia para que se la pusiera

─ no te preocupes, yo me encargare de esa también

Sin decir mas el dueño se despidió del _tirador _ y palmeo el hombro de Hikaru ─ tengan cuidado muchachos ─ y desapareció entre los paredes que eran cubiertas de cortinas de terciopelo escarlata e hilos dorados.

─ ¿listo Castor? ─ pregunto Eriol

─ Listo Clow

El pelinegro apretó un pequeño micro auricular que se escondía hábilmente en su oído y con discreto movimiento se acerco al audífono que se encontraba en el pañuelo de su saco

─ ¿Qué me dices tu Pólux?

─ _Fuerte y claro señores_

─ bien… hazle la señal a Shanina para que encienda su aparato

Rápidamente Kaoru se acerco al escenario y con pequeños golpes en su oído mando señales que la falsa rubia entendió de inmediato.

─ Roza Shanina esta lista para la acción _baby _─ termino diciendo en tono juguetón, logrando sacar una sonrisa por parte del pelinegro. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos en una misión y le empezaba a gustar su manera de trabajar. Era como si se tratara de otra persona.

Su atención cambio rápidamente a un pedazo de papel que le era pasado por Hikaru

"_te dije que era mas accesible cuando trabaja en equipo"_

─ tienes razón ─ le respondió el tirador

─ _¿Quién tiene razón?_ ─ respondió rápidamente la _sniper_ y mentalmente Eriol se reprendió por haber olvidado que estaban en sincronización auricular

─ dije que tienes razón. Es hora de entrar en acción señores. Ojos y odios atentos. Sincronización al 110 por ciento. Cualquier acción sospechosa que vean coméntenla

─ _Pues yo veo un par de tetas que me gustaría comentar _

─ ¡dije sospechosa! ─ contesto Eriol algo sonrojado por el comentario

─ _eres un pervertido Pólux _─ grito la _sniper _

─ _Claro que no, es muy normal ver las tetas de las chicas y mas en un sitio así_

─ ¡basta! Shanina y Pólux, pongan atención. Estamos en una de las misiones más importantes de nuestras vidas y no voy a dejar que lo arruinen por un par de tetas. ¿Entendieron?

─ ¡YES SIR! ─ contestaron al unísono los jóvenes.

Hikaru que seguía tras de él, tapo si micrófono y se acerco a su odio

─ Bien dicho Eriol. Ni el Comandante Li ha logrado una hazaña así ─ el pelinegro sonrió.

Entonces la pegajosa música empezó y un desfile de hermosas chicas que brincaba cruzando el escenario logro la algarabía de los clientes. La _sniper _ocultaba su rostro con el vuelo de la falda que ondeaba de un lado a otro, dando pequeños saltos tratando de seguir a las chicas en la coreografía.

En realidad no era muy difícil, solo brincaban y ondulaban sus faldas a la altura de sus rostros mientras cruzaban el escenario, algunas bajaban a juguetear con los clientes encantados. Los brazos delicados de la chica pelirroja guiaban a la _sniper _ a hacer un par de vueltas de carro por el escenario;

─ ¿Cuál de todas es Shanina, Castor?

─ es la que esta con la pelirroja, atrás de la chica de cabello verde

Eriol tardo unos segundo en encontrarla por el juego de luces multicolores, hasta que q la vio. El parecido con Tomoyo era sorprendente, la fina nariz, la pálida piel, y el tono negro de la peluca corta ayudaba mucho. Solo le faltaba esa sonrisa que tanto recordaba de Tomoyo.

Mientras, en el escenario, la _sniper _luchaba con todas sus fuerzas al impulso de matar a sus compañeros por haberla vestido así en una misión tan importante. Aunque aceptaba que la culpa había caído en ella en el momento en que tomo el traje. De pronto un extraño movimiento entre los clientes llamo su atención. Era un anciano que ignoraba por completo a las bailarinas, algo extraño ya que TODOS los hombres, incluidos sus compañeros, desvestían a las bailarinas con la mirada. Pero él no.

─ _atención señoritas… creo que tengo un objetivo a las 9 en punto. Repito, 9 en punto_

Kaoru que estaba cerca, tomo una charola y empezó a fingir que servia unos tragos detrás del sospechoso. Lo examino rápidamente

─ _¿traje café y barba canosa? _

─ _¡así es!_

─ _Bien, lo tengo en la mira_

Kaoru se acerco a la mesa, retirándole el vaso y ofreciendo un trago nuevo. El anciano acepto moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo, el gemelo trataba de reconocerlo, pero el juego de luces estaba en su contra ocultándole los rasgos mas importantes.

─ _¿es él Pólux? _

─ _No lo se… las malditas luces no me dejan ver bien. _

Regreso a la mesa y dejo el trago, era su segundo intento. El anciano saco un par de billetes del bolsillo y se los puso sobre la charola. Kaoru agradeció con un gracias dio la media vuelta para retirarse, pero fue tomado rápidamente del antebrazo

─ dile a esa estupida que siempre he sabido donde la ocultan…

El comentario fue tranquilo y lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás escucharan. Hikaru y Eriol se abalanzaron por inercia hacia el otro gemelo, mientras la _sniper _ se quedo paralizada en medio del escenario al oírlo

─ _¡es él! _─ dijo débilmente.

El forcejeo no se hizo esperar, Hikaru rápidamente saco su arma y le apunto a lo que él creía era Amamiya, disparó; grave error. Las chicas que se estaban cerca gritaron mientras corrían despavoridas al escuchar la detonación. Los clientes hicieron lo mismo creando una estampida humana hacia la salida mas cercana.

La _sniper _ ágilmente salto hacia su presa quedando tras de él apuntando con una pequeña .22 plateada que escondió hábilmente entre sus medias de red. Segundo gran error. Amamiya aparentaba más de 65 años, pero tenía la agilidad de un hombre de 30. Rápidamente tumbo el arma de la _sniper _lastimándole la muñeca y tomándola como rehén.

─ ¡Vamos Imbecil, dispara! ¡Dispara otra vez! Haber si ahora si le atinas ─ escupió insultando a Hikaru; este lo veía con los ojos llorosos y la mano temblorosa. Eriol y su hermano estaban a los lados apuntándole y tratando de no caerse por los empujones que los clientes y bailarinas daban.

─ dispara… ─ dijo débilmente la tiradora ─ vamos Castor, dispárale… ─ este solo movía la cabeza de aun lado a otro, sentía que estaba apunto de estallarle. Los sentimientos le mataban, quería matarlo, quería despedazarlo. Dios sabía que quería hacerlo.

─ ¡No Castor! ¡No dispares! ─ le grito el pelinegro ─ lastimaras a Shanina

No necesitaba decirlo, su amiga estaba justo en medio. Los empujones no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y volvió a disparar, pero esta vez al aire.

Amamiya por reflejo soltó por unos instantes a la amatista, los suficientes como para que ella le golpeara con el codo en el estomago; ultimo grave error. Pues al verse obligado a inclinarse por el golpe, estiro rápidamente la mano la cual se engancho a uno de los tantos brazos que intentaban salir del lugar y no se dio cuenta que ayudaba al asesino a salir de ahí.

─ ¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR! ─ grito el pelinegro. Pero ya era demasiado tarde... amamiya se había perdido entre el mar de gente que salía. La misión había fracasado.

El pelinegro volteo a ver sus compañeros: Los gemelos suspiraron, la _sniper _sobaba su muñeca y él solo agacho la cabeza. Su primera misión juntos y lo había estropeado

─ Chicos… yo ─ decía en tono avergonzado

─ Bien señoritas ─ interrumpió la tiradora ─ recojan sus cosas. Iremos a la oficina de Li. Esto se acabo

─ Shanina… ─ dijo en un suspiro

─ ¡dije que esto termino Clow! ¿Qué parte no entendiste?

Y sin decir más salieron del salón.

El camino hacia las oficinas nunca antes había sido tan largo como lo era en ese momento. Nadie decía palabra, nadie tenía ganas. Estaban cansados, frustrados y asustados. Las palabras de amamiya resonaban en la cabeza de todos, él sabia donde ocultaban a Haruhi desde el principio, entonces ¿Cómo saber cual era su siguiente paso?

Monitorearlo había sido fácil. Google Heart ayudo en todo momento, cada uno se ocupada de dos monitores con cuatro cámaras que seguían los puntos donde los rusos lo haban visto. El salón de burlesque fue la cereza de su pastel, lo tenían y se les escapo. Estuvieron tan cerca.

Li al verlos llegar esbozo un simple ─ ni siquiera preguntaré ─ aludiendo al traje de la _sniper _ ─ ¿quien me dará los detalles? ─ Los gemelos y la amatista giraron sus cabezas en silencio hacia el pelinegro.

─ supongo que yo ─ dijo con tristeza

─ Bien… los demás pueden irse

─ ¡¿Cómo que puede irse?! Oh no, yo quiero estar presente cuando le cortes a cabeza

─ dije: "pueden irse" ─ término de decir en un tono tan frío y amenazante, que nadie tuvo el valor de contestarle mientras salían de la oficina como si de niños regañados se tratara.

Eriol se quito la corbata y la arrojo al otro extremo del lugar. Li le acerco un trago de whiskey que trago tan rápido que apenas y pudo saborearlo.

─ la misión empezó…

─ ahórrate tus palabras, ya se que paso en la misión. ─ dijo con dureza al mismo tiempo que le aventaba fotografías contra su rostro. Mismas fotografías que mostraban paso a paso lo sucedido en el salón.

─ ¿Cómo…?

─ en cada misión envío infiltrados

─ ¿de verdad? ─ decía asombrado

─ ¿Cómo rayos crees que me di cuenta que habías fallado con Lorusso?

─ ¿me vigilas?

─ no seas egocéntrico Eriol. Los cuido, que es diferente, así tengo un paso delante de lo que ocurra. Además, no eres el único que conoce a Alain.

Eriol enarco una ceja

─ no es lo que piensas pervertido…

─ Bien… lo que tu diga Li…. Entonces… ¿no estas enojado por que eche a perder la misión?

─ Eriol, tuviste a medio metro al hombre que asesino a mi madre y lo echaste a perder.

─ Lo siento

─ Pues mas te vale… estas sancionado, Shanina será la líder a partir de ahora

─ ¿Qué? ¿No hablas en serio? Li, se reirá de mí hasta desmayarse

Shaoran lo miro fijamente

─ vuelvo a lo mismo. No seas egocéntrico, confié en ti y mira lo que paso. Yo me encargo de avisarle, tu solo sigue sus órdenes.

─ Pero…

─ escucha, ella jamás me ha fallado en una misión como líder y te rescato de la INTERPOL, ella entrega todo cuando toma un arma; llegas tu y le pones un vestido para que baile en un escenario haciendo el ridículo y aun así, saca el trabajo adelante

Eriol callo y bajo la mirada, a este punto Shaoran ya le gritaba

─ mira, amigo… ─ dijo mas tranquilo ─ ella siempre ha usado el rubio en las misiones

─ ¿de que hablas? ─ Saco mas fotografías, en ellas se veía como le entregaban la peluca en una bolsa al dueño del salón

─ tómalo mas en cuenta para la próxima vez que le quieras regalar una.

─ ¡Mierda! ─ soltó el pelinegro en reprimenda

─ Se lo que tramas… ten mas cuidado, si ella se entera de lo que estas haciendo, te matara y te enterrara en el fin del mundo

─ Bien, entonces dime su nombre o dame su dirección y acabamos con esto ─

─ olvídalo, entre ella y Sakura me matarían y desaparecerían en acido.

Eriol tembló de miedo

─ ahora vete, y dile a Shanina que pase, probablemente este en armería con Charlotte.

─ Bien…

─ Ah! Una ultima cosa… cuando sepas, no mueras de la impresión.

El pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos del edificio. El último comentario lo había dejado pensando. Sin querer, su amigo le había dado una pista muy importante.

─ "_No mueras de la impresión"… ¿será posible?_ ─ a lo lejos la vio, estaba recargada en la barra de entrega de armas. Una simpática pelirroja de larga trenza le decía una y otra vez lo bien que le quedaba la peluca corta. Sonreía como colegiala, algo totalmente nuevo para él. Se veía… tan linda. Tan hermosa como…

─ _Tomoyo… _─ cerró los ojos lentamente y recordó esas bellas joyas amatistas y pensó en un buen detalle para ella. Tomo su teléfono celular tecleo unas simples palabras:

"_tengo ganas de verte, ¿salimos a cenar mañana"?_

Y presiono el botón de enviar. En cuestión de segundo ella recibiría su mensaje y muy probablemente le respondería. El pelinegro hubiera seguido en sus sueños, si no fuera por el singular tono de una caricatura ochentena en un celular sonando, mas preciso, el celular de Shanina.

─ ¿tienes el tono de la pantera rosa? ─ le pregunto Charlotte a la _sniper _ quien solo se limito a voltearse para cubrir el mensaje como si fuera un tesoro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que era observada

─ ¿escuchando conversaciones ajenas Clow? ─ dijo en tono duro

─ ¡no! Yo… acabo de llegar. Solo venia a decirte que te busca Li

─ Bien… ─ contesto mas interesada en el mensaje que en a conversación

"_eso suena como una cita… pasa por mi a las 8 p.m."_

La joven Charlotte quien los conocía a ambos observaba como miraba el pelinegro a su compañera. Una loca idea paso por su mente

─ Shanina… si no te das prisa se va a enojar el Comandante

─ Bien… ─ y presiono el botón enviar. Cuando empezó a caminar a la oficina de su jefe dio un giro para ver a la pelirroja de frente y levantando la mano le dijo ─ ni creas que te salvaras de ponerte algo así, algún día te meteré a las misiones conmigo y veras que no es nada fa… ─ la _sniper _ no termino la oración ya que en el justo momento que pasaba a un lado del pelinegro, el teléfono de este empezó a sonar. Los dos se quedaron viendo extrañados, casi con miedo.

─ eso fue muy extraño ─ dijo la tiradora en voz baja. Charlotte quien los veía divertida les grito desde su lugar

─ ¡Que hermosa coincidencia!

─ No existen las coincidencias... ─ dijeron los dos asesinos en unisono.

La amatista que no sabia que hacer dio media vuelta y a pasos largos desapareció del lugar dejando a un pelinegro desconcertado

─ Las grandes mentes piensan igual ─ soltó la chica para hacerlo reaccionar

─ ¿perdón?

─ dije que las grandes mentes piensan igual… además, hacen bonita pareja

─ ¿PERDON? ─ grito mas exaltado

─ vamos, se ve que te gusta Shanina, aunque déjame decirte que es una gatita muy salvaje amigo; será difícil pero si te empeñas lo suficiente tal vez tengas una oportunidad

─ ¿Qué a mi me gust…? No, no, no, no, no. Estas confundiendo la cosa pequeña

─ De que hablas, si apenas la viste y le mandaste un mensaje, yo vi cuando ella te contesto.

─ No, no, no. yo invite a una amiga a cenar mañana, además yo ni siquiera tengo el numero de celular de Shanina. Fue una simple…

─ ¿coincidencia?

─ ¡NO! ─ grito sonrojado ─ más bien, lo que paso fue una extraña "sincronización" y nada más

─ Si lo que tu digas ─ y salio de su oficina cargando una enorme maleta en la espalda ─ me voy… mi gemela me esta esperando para cenar

─ ¿tienes una gemela? que acaso todos aquí tienen un doble

La pelirroja soltó una pequeña carcajada

─ claro todos tenemos una doble… pero personalidad.

Eriol sonrió ante el comentario

─ ¿y se puede saber como se llama?

─ Claro… después de que me hallas dicho la tuya

─ Buena jugada ─ tomo la mano en forma de aludo ─ nunca nos presentamos, Eriol Hiiraguizawa

─ Un placer Luz Shidou

─ ¿Luz? Lindo nombre… y como se llama tu hermana ¿Lucy? ─ Y carcajeo ante su comentario, pensó que la chica haría lo mismo pero ella solo lo veía con una sonrisa de lado ─ oh Dios, ¿tu hermana se llama Lucy verdad? ─ ella firmo con la cabeza

─ Por cierto ¿Qué dijo tu amiga? ¿Acepto?

─ Hu… haber ─ abrió el mensaje y no puedo evitar sonreír ─ valla, al parecer tengo una cita

─ eso es bueno… ─ y empezó a caminar hacia la salida ─ bien ahora si me voy…

─ nos veremos pronto

─ ¡solo si necesitas un arma! ─ grito antes de perderse entre las paredes del edificio. Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente pensando en lo tranquilo que había sido su día. Esperaba con ansias comer y luego dormir en su tibia cama… de pronto vio como Shanina salio de la oficina del jefe.

─ ¡Hey! Pensé que tardarías horas ahí dentro.

─ Y yo que te habías ido ─ le contesto la amatista

─ me entretuve un poco pero ya voy de salida ¿quieres que te lleve?

─ No gracias, tengo ganas de caminar, fue un día muy pesado. Fallamos la misión

─ Que mal… el comandante debió echar fuego por los ojos

─ algo así… pero bueno, nos dio un día libre para descansar antes de volver a labores… mejor para mí

─ Genial. Imagino que te quedaras en tu casa

─ No la verdad que no. Un… amigo, me invito a cenar mañana en la noche

─ ¿de verdad? ¿Y que le dijiste?

─ ¡que era una cita! ─ Y empezó a reír

La pelirroja quedo en shock y recordó las palabras del chico

"_valla, al parecer tengo una cita" _─ y empezó a relacionar lo que había ocurrido ─ _lo que paso es que fue una extraña sincronización y nada mas _─ vio como la _sniper _se alejaba despidiéndose levantando una mano

─ ¿sincronización o coincidencia? ¡Mis calzones!

Y se retiro a su hogar mas convencida de sus pensamientos locos

**N/A**

**I´M !!!!!**

**Casi un año!!!**

**Diooooooooooooosssssss!!!**

**No tengo palabras para decirles cuanto lo siento…. **

**Lo único que puedo decir es: **

**Doy fe y autorización para que la señorita ****MVM suba este fic y haga lo que quiera conmigo. **

**(Perdí una apuesta .)**

**Los quiero mucho y gracias a todas esas personas que se han preocupado por saber por que no habia subido el cap. 10…. Bueno, aquí lo tienen…. También quiero decirles que ya tengo la mitad del cap. 11 para que no sufran ooooooooootro año mas para que actualiza…. Cierta señorita se encargara de presionarme**

**X O X O **


	11. Un Baby, una Cita Perfecta y ¿La Muerte?

**CAP. 11**

**UN BABY, UNA CITA PERFECTA Y… ¿LA MUERTE?**

¿Alguna vez han despertado con la seguridad de que algo muy malo les va a pasar? Es un presentimiento casi idéntico a la sensación de que alguien te persigue, volteas, y no hay nadie. ¿Miedo? Tal vez… pero, ¿a que?

Esa mañana en particular lo sintió… su cuerpo se erizaba al contacto con el aire. Tomoyo odiaba ese presentimiento, era el mismo que sintió cuando su madre murió. La pelinegra giro la cabeza de un lado otro. Lo mejor era no pensar en ello.

A pesar de sentirse exhausta, se levanto de la cama por la estupida promesa con Sakura de acompañarla al hospital, por Dios, lo mas seguro es que tiene indigestión y ella alarmada por nada.

Arrastro los pies para llegar a la regadera y con pesadez puso comida en el plato de Spi. Después de la fallida misión en el salón de Burlesque, Li le cedió, en un extraño giro, el liderazgo a ella; no le molesto en lo absoluto la decisión, pero tampoco fue de su total agrado.

No es normal cambiar de líder en misiones importantes. Sobre todo en ésta. Pero todos estaban inmiscuidos directa o indirectamente. Así que lo que más importaba era matar a Amamiya y quien sea el líder es lo de menos… por ahora.

De pronto recordó que no todo era malo, tenia una cita por la noche con Eriol; aparte de Spi, él era el otro pelinegro que le quitaba el sueño. Por que estar con él era como un sueño, era divertido, guapo, buen cocinero, guapo, sabia de armas, guapo, y unos ojos encantadoramente azules que resaltaban aun mas lo que guapo era.

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado emocionada por la ocasión, pero luego vio que su casa era un desastre… y los ánimos decayeron hasta el suelo, se sentó en la silla nuevamente y recargo su cabeza en la meza… tal vez, el levantarse de la cama tan temprano no fue una buena idea.

La mañana paso muy rápido, mas de lo normal pues había puesto toda su energía en limpiar el departamento que para cuando acordó ya estaba en camino al medico con Sakura…

Hospitales, odiaba los hospitales, odiaba su olor, odiaba su pulcro color blanco en las paredes y la inesperada alarma que se activaba cada vez que un paciente entrara en uno de los tantos códigos de emergencia, y es que de alguna manera todo eso detalles le recordaban lo que su madre había sufrido, por eso ella hacia todo lo humanamente posible para estar lejos de ellos.

Cosa que es imposible de cumplir cuando tienes una amiga de nombre: Sakura

─ ¿Qué tienes? ─ pregunto la castaña

─ Nada…

─ ¡ha!

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente.

De pronto Sakura puso atención en sus manos, estaban enrojecidas, pero no era el tono normal que quedaba en los tiradores después de detonar.

─ ¿Qué te paso en las manos? ─ dijo curiosa

La pelinegra la miro de reojo

─ Nada… ─ contesto tajante

─ mientes…

La _sniper _suspiro

─ bien… limpie el departamento

─ Hay Tomoyo ─ dijo molesta la castaña ─ si no me quieres decir, al menos invéntate algo creíble

─ ¡No estoy mintiendo! ─ Grito sintiéndose ofendida ─ en verdad limpie el departamento

─ si claro… y también eres rubia natural.

Tomoyo rodó los ojos y bufo. Quería a su amiga, pero a veces era muy molesta

Otro silencio incomodo

─ ¿en que piensas? ─ le interrumpió la castaña

─ En que si me hubiera quedado en casa, aun estaría disfrutando de la comodidad de mi cama ─ dijo con desgano ─ además, solo te van a descifrar los jeroglíficos que tienes por resultados, no pasa de que te digan que tienes alguna infección, o los glóbulos rojos altos… que se yo.

─ ¿tienes idea de que significa tener los glóbulos rojos alt...? ─ no terminó la oración, su rostro empezó a dar arcadas de asco

─ ¿te encuentras… bien? ─ dijo preocupada, pues a su amiga le cambiaban los colores del rostro muy rápido; fue entonces cuando sucedió lo que su vida de juergas le había enseñado.

Era una escena por demás familiar: la ligera capa de sudor, arcadas de asco, excesiva salivación y por ultimo, la inclinación del cuerpo de manera horizontal expulsando un liquido verde – grisáceo, y como buena tiradora, dio justo en las botas nuevas de la _sniper_.

La pelinegra creyó que sus ojos se saldrían de orbita de tanto que los había abierto, el olor era insoportable, y su amiga seguía expulsando todo el jugo gástrico. Inmediatamente las enfermeras acudieron en su ayuda retirándola del lugar, mas que nada para evitar el tan famoso efecto domino y que los demás pacientes siguieran su ejemplo.

La _sniper _seguía en shock, no fue hasta que una de las enfermeras se acerco a ella sacándola de su trance y extendiéndole uno de los uniformes tan coloridos que suelen llevar los residentes y cirujanos del hospital.

El llamativo color rosado resaltaba aun mas su pálida piel, contrastando con lo negro de su cabello ─ al menos, es mejor que oler a vomito y hace juego con el color de sus ojos ─ le dijo antes de marcharse la enfermera. Ahora tenía un par de razones más para odiar los hospitales: Las enfermeras burlonas y los estupidos uniformes. Bueno, los uniformes no; por ahora, eran su única ropa decente y limpia ─ _al menos no me dieron una de esas batitas que tienen la espalda descubierta _─ se dijo a si misma

Pregunto por su amiga y la dirigieron a la sala de emergencias. Verla recostada y con un tubo de suero intravenoso le trajo malos recuerdos.

─ estoy bien… ─ le dijo con desgano

─ yo no pregunte nada…

─ no necesitas, se te ve en la cara ─ la pelinegra giro su rostro apenada

─ Y bien… ¿que tienes?

La castaña levanto los hombros y de su garganta emano un sonido de indiferencia.

─ al menos logramos que te pasaran mas rápido de lo esperado, así podré irme a casa a descansar como se debe

─ gracias por preocuparte "amiga" ─ dijo con sarcasmo la castaña

─ Cuando quieras… ─ le respondió con el mismo tono

Estaban a punto de empezar un duelo de miradas cuando entro el anciano doctor llamando su atención

─ señora Li, en cuanto me avisaron lo que pasó en el _Lobby_, viene lo más rápido que pude. Pero veo que esta bien cuidada, hizo bien en traer a su amiga

─ Mis botas no piensan lo mismo ─ exclamo la amatista en voz baja

─ ¿Cómo dijo señorita? ─ pregunto extrañado

─ no le haga caso Doctor ─ interrumpió la castaña ─ aun esta en "trance" después de lo que vio, además, no le gustan los hospitales

─ ya veo…. ¿una mala experiencia? ─ la pelinegra asintió ─ bien, entonces hagamos esto mas rápido para que puedan salir a comer juntas, como buenas amigas ─ el anciano sonrió y las amigas fingieron hacer los mismo ─ ¿trae los resultados de los exámenes señora Li?

Sakura hizo un ademán con la cabeza señalando su bolso, Tomoyo entendió y busco el sobre. Enarco una ceja y volteo a ver a su amiga, y sin decir nada mas le paso al doctor los documentos

─ veamos… ─ el anciano medito una par de segundos y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su rostro ─ ya veo… bien, ya encontramos la causa de sus vómitos señora Li

─ ¿que tan severa es la indigestión Doctor? ─ pregunto burlonamente la _sniper _

─ ¡oh! es tan severa que en nueve meses tendrá un par de brazos y piernas ─ dijo entre risas

Sakura por inercia sujeto la mano de su amiga soltando un ligero gemido de sorpresa mientras la pelinegra parpadeaba tan rápido que parecía _tic _nervioso y apretó la mano de la castaña sin darse cuenta

─ tendrá un…

─… _bebe_… ─ dijo en un susurro. El anciano asintió

Después de varias recomendaciones y aun en trance, el par de _sniper _salieron del hospital; toda su vida habían sido preparada para todo, para matar, para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, para tomar decisiones acertadas y muchas veces espontáneas, inclusive fueron entrenadas para ver la muerte cara a cara y no temerle… pero nadie les dijo que hacer cuando una nueva vida viene en camino.

¿Qué decir?

¿Cómo reaccionar?

Y por todos los santos… ¿Cómo demonios se cambiaba un pañal?

─ Hamm… quieres que… ¿te acompañe hasta tu casa? ─ dijo la pelinegra para cortar el ambiente más que por cortesía

─ no… iré a ver a Shaoran a su oficina, creo que… tiene "un poco" de derecho de saber que va a ser papá ─ y sonrió. Tomoyo por un segundo logro distinguir un brillo especial los ojos de su amiga.

─ Bien… ¿segura que te sientes bien?

─ Si, extrañamente me siento mejor ahora. Además, tienes que cambiarte de ropa ─ dijo señalando el nuevo _outfit _de su amiga ─ creo que le aré una nueva sugerencia a Shaoran para los trajes de las Tiradoras ─ dijo entre risas

─ ¡ni se te ocurra Pavlichenko! ─ siseo en tono burlón

─ vamos, te queda muy bien el color

─ Ya se, ya se: combina con el color de mis ojos

─ ¿Quién mas te lo dijo?

─ La enfermera…

─ Ho… ¿y no la golpeaste?

─ En ese momento… no. Pero soy muy buena recordando rostros. Algún día la voy a volver a ver

La castaña estallo en risas

─ pobre… me compadezco de ella.

─ Lo se. Bueno… creo que es hora de despedirnos

─ Si…

La pelinegra dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar…

─ Gracias por tomar de mi mano

La sniper levanto los hombros ─ no fue nada

─ yo… lamento mucho haberte preocupado

─ no tienes por que disculparte, con que me compres una botas nuevas basta ─ termino de decir sonriendo

─ sabes… Siempre quise un hijo, pero ahora que lo voy a tener, no se que hacer ─ los ojos de Sakura se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas ─ estoy un poco asustada

La pelinegra giro su cabeza para todos lados, y en un acto inesperado para la castaña, sintió el calido abrazo de su amiga

─ no tienes por que tener miedo, no estas sola, tienes a Shaoran y a… mi. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ─ Sakura sonrió y correspondió el abrazo ─ además… si puedes armar y desarmar un rifle M24 en medio de una misión… podrás con un inofensivo bebe

La castaña se separo del abrazo algo consternada

─ ¿acabas de comparar a mi hijo no nacido con un arma?

─ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué continuara con el momento romántico?

─ eres única Shanina… y te agradezco, por todo, se que no estábamos muy bien. Pero, creo que este bebe va a traer muchas cosas buenas

─ Yo también lo creo… solo…. No dejes que se parezcan a Li ¿está bien? Hay que mejorar la especie

Sakura pudo sentir como gota de sudor recorrió su nuca

─ Lo intentare… creo.

La pelinegra asintió y siguió su camino, tenia que llegar rápido a su departamento, alimentar a Spi y arreglarse para cenar. No es que le importe mucho su ropa, pero, en esta ocasión en especial quería verse… linda.

Caminaba lo mas rápido que sus piernas podían dar, pero lo suficiente como para no parecer una loca desesperada en medio de la calle. Fue cuando su atención en una tienda hizo que parar en seco…

* * *

─ En serio amigo, no es normal que quieras comer langostinos con crema de maní ─ decía Eriol muy apenado, pues estaba pasado por el momento mas vergonzoso de su vida, pues su jefe y amigo le pidió al chef del Restaurant que al especial del día le pusiera la mencionada crema

─ ¿Por qué no? Es de lo más natural untarle crema a la comida

─ ¡si! Pero no de maní ─ grito provocando la atención de todos los comensales ─ el punto es… que, bueno, no te lo quería decir así, pero últimamente estas muy extraño Shaoran

─ ¿yo? Estas exagerando…

─ créeme, no lo hago

─ Tonterías, lo que pasa es que aun estas molesto por la degradación

─ no estoy molesto

─ entonces ¿cual es el problema? ─ dijo el ambarino

─ Tu extraña dieta alta en ingredientes sorpresa

─ ¿Cómo cuales?

─ Bien… pues la hamburguesa llena espagueti, la pizza de frutas, y tu ultima fascinación por mezclar la crema de maní con ¡TODO!

─ sigo diciendo que exageras… anda, pruébalo ─ decía mientras acercaba el marisco rebosante de crema al rostro del níveo. Este solo se limito a voltear para evitar devolver sus alimentos

─ Dios… ¿como puedes comer eso? ─ decía al mismo tiempo que tapaba su boca con una servilleta

─ vamos no es tan malo ─ y empezó a comer como si fuera un manjar

─ Será mejor que me valla antes de que pierda mi gusto por la comida diaria

─ ¿ya te vas?

─ Si tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde... u oler a maní. Te veo mañana con los gemelos y Shanina

El castaño asintió y se despidió sin dejar de ver su comida

Eriol decidió dar una vuelta, tomar aire fresco y olvidar la asquerosa escena antes de la cita… su cita con ella, la Diosa de cabellera negra, la única que hacia que fallara las misiones.

Por pensar en ella lo atrapo la INTERPOL, por poco y muere; el día anterior lo habían degradado por echar a perder la misión más importante para muchas personas, y todo por querer descubrir algo que no existe.

Y es que pensar que Tomoyo y Shanina eran la misma persona, era lo mas estupido que una persona en su sano juicio pudiera pensar. Y con solo verlas era suficiente para demostrar que eran dos personas totalmente distintas. Una era encantadoramente hermosa, inteligente y divertida, mientras que la otra era todo lo contrario. Astuta, fuerte, ágil y se podía ver que debajo de la burda peluca y lentillas azules, escondía celosamente una bella figura.

Estaba atrapado, en sus pensamientos podía ver a las dos mujeres y rogaba para que ocurriera un milagro y se pudieran fusionar… seria su mujer perfecta. Pero eso no existe, Tomoyo era Tomoyo y Shanina era un Diablo. No podía hacer nada al respecto. Tenia que decidir, quedarse con la linda y perfecta Tomoyo, o seguir intentando descubrir quien era Shanina.

Claro que las dos desiciones tenían sus contra pues si se decidía en su empeño por descubrir la identidad de la tiradora, podría perder a Tomoyo para siempre… y si se quedaba con Tomoyo tendría que lidiar con la espinita de saber quien rayos era Shanina.

En momentos así se maldecía por haber caído en las manos de la INTERPOL, si no se hubiera sido por ese error, no hubiera soñado que Shanina tenia los ojos color amatista… por que, había sido un sueño ¿verdad? O tal vez las dos tengan los ojos color violeta ─ no, eso si que era imposible. ─ se dijo a si mismo

Eriol rogaba por una señal divina, algo que lo ayudara en su decisión… Fue entonces cuando un destello rosa cerca del lugar le llamo la atención. La vida le auxiliaba en sus plegarias.

Tomoyo Daidouji veía con mucha atención un aparador, su larga cabellera negra ondeando al aire la hacia ver tan sexy con el traje rosa de enfermera. El pelinegro se acerco lentamente y enarco una ceja

─ ¿Por qué el disfraz de enfermera? ─ Tomoyo dio un ligero brinco sobresaltándose, algo muy extraño en ella. Ese tipo de cosas no le ocurrían. Giro de inmediato y sus ojos brillaron al ver el par de zafiros.

─ ¡Eriol! ─ grito emocionada

─ ¡Tomoyo! ─ le respondió con la misma intensidad abrazándola y sonriendo

─ ¿Por qué hueles a maní? ─ decía la pelinegra mientras lo olfateaba

─ este… ¿Qué haces aquí? ─ cambio rápido la conversación

─ ¿hu? nada importante ─ respondió algo nerviosa ─ solo que iba camino a mi departamento cuando gire mi rostro y esa cosa llamo mi atención ─ el pelinegro miro hacia la tienda y se dio cuenta que vendían ropa para bebe

─ ¿no me digas que el lado maternal te esta hablando?

La _tiradora _sonrió

─ no digas tonterías, es que… ─ dudo un poco ─ mira, no me compete decirte este tipo de noticias, pero digamos que una "amiga" va a necesitar mucha de esa ropita ─ dijo señalando hacia adentro ─ y pues, seria un buen detalle ser la primera en regalársela ¿no?

─ seria el mejor detalle que le pudieran dar a tu amiga… oye, de casualidad, ¿tu "amiga" no es la Sra. Li?

─ Pues si, acabo de estar con ella en el Hospital ¿como lo sabes?

─ ¡Eso lo explica todo! ─ dijo dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza, luego vio a la pelinegra ─ y lo de tu disfraz también

─ ¡ah! Esto… si, Sakura tuvo un… inconveniente ─ puso cara de asco ─ pero ya esta bien.

─ sabes… nunca hablamos que teníamos los mismos amigos

─ el mundo es muy pequeño… a estas alturas todo puede pasar.

─ Si todo… ─ eriol se puso un pensativo… ahora ya hasta conocían a las mismas personas.

─ ¿pensé que te vería hasta más tarde?

─ Lo mismo pensé yo, pero el destino esta empeñado en juntarnos y no voy a pelear contra ello. ─ ella sonrió y él se sentía más que feliz. ─ Que te parece si ya que estamos aquí adelantamos nuestra cita

─ por mi esta bien, solo quisiera ir a cambiarme de ropa ─ decía pasando sus manos sobre su traje rosa

─ ¿pero por que? Te ves muy elegante así ─ decía en tono burlón ─ anda, vamos a que te cambies, sirve que paso tiempo a solas con Spi

El pelinegro extendió su brazo y ella felizmente lo tomo; caminaron tranquilamente por la calle. Nada mas importaba

Ya en el departamento que en muchas ocasiones parecía _Bunker _militar, en ese momento daba un aire de hogar. Las armas estaban celosamente guardadas estratégicamente en los muebles falsos, y daba la impresión de que todo estaba en su lugar, no había ropa sucia tirada, en el refrigerador tenia comida decente y fresca, puso una pequeña alfombra en la sala y hasta había fotografías en las paredes

─ ella es… ─ pregunto el ojiazul

─ Mi madre ─ respondió rapidamente ─ últimamente han pasado cosa que… bueno, no entenderías

─ esta bien, dejémoslo solo en que tenías ganas e ver a tu madre

─ Si... algo así. ─ sonrió ─ Ponte cómodo, no tardare mucho; Spi debe andar por ahí, casi siempre entra por la ventana.

─ estaré al pendiente

La _sniper _se metió a duchar rápidamente, y se arreglo sencillamente con unos _leggins_ en negro, un bluson morado en cuello "v" que enseñaba lo justo y no verse vulgar. Unas botas altas con cintas en la parte trasera daban el toque final a su atuendo. Su cabello era hermoso y ondulado por naturaleza, así que solo lo sacudió un poco. Brillo en los labios, rimel y rubor.

Si sakura la viera estaría gritando de alegría por empeñarse en verse bien… se veía hermosa, radiante y natural. Estaba lista para su cita perfecta…

Justo después de salir del lugar se dio cuenta que no traía bolsa y ni una sola arma… ¡estaba completamente desarmada! Algo muy raro en ella. Se mostró segura y siguieron con la cita; llegaron a un elegante Restaurant donde los atendió un mesero con cara de molestia y ceño fruncido, al parecer había tenido un mal día y quería desquitarse con los primeros comensales que le tocaran… entiéndase, los pelinegros.

Maliciosamente les recomendó el especial de la casa: _Escargot_

Eriol declino inmediatamente y pidió un filete en término medio. La amatista no entendía por que la declinación si el mesero se había expresado tan bien del platillo, así que para ella pidió el especial. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Eriol le explicó que el _Escargot _era otra palabra para Caracoles de tierra… estaba a punto de cancelar la orden cuando el plato ya era servido frente a ella.

Una decena de caracoles flotaban en una salsa roja, y un olor penetrante inundaba sus fosas nasales; el mesero gustoso, le extendió unas extrañas pinzas para que empezara a degustar el platillo.

En un intento por mantener la calma, intento comer y con algo de torpeza tomo las pinzas

6 cayeron al suelo, 3 salieron volando a quien sabe donde, 2 saltaron hacia el platillo de Eriol y la ultima golpeo la cabeza de una persona que estaba cerca de su mesa.

El pelinegro quiso parecer romántico y hacerla olvidar la bochornosa situación haciendo un brindis con las copas. Está por de mas decir que la _sniper _no midió sus fuerzas y estrello la fina cristalería derramando el vino por toda la mesa y parte de su atuendo.

El calor inundaban sus mejillas, se reprendía una y otra vez diciéndose "estupida" por lo bajo

También se preguntaba por que no había pedido un filete al igual que su acompañante. Cuando sirvieron el postre sentía tanta hambre que devoro el pastelillo de chocolate en 3 minutos. Un nuevo record si le preguntaban a Sakura.

Cuando termino se dio cuenta que había llamado, aun mas, la atención de todos los comensales. Unos ojos en color zafiro la miraban divertido… se veía tan hermosa aun teniendo _betún _de chocolate en la comisura de la mejillas. Decidieron retirarse no sin antes memorizar el nombre del mesero.

La amatista quería salir corriendo del lugar, esconderse en la parte más lejana del planeta o tan siquiera meter la cabeza en la tierra como la avestruz. Estaba segura de que el guapo pelinegro no volvería a salir con ella.

Estaba a punto de disculparse cuando unas luces los cegaron. Estaban en la plaza del Trocadero, frente a la Torre Eiffel, justo en el momento en el que el juego de luces empezaba. Era una visión majestuosa y romántica. Tenía viviendo en Francia varios años, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar la torre de esa manera. Sintió un brazo rodearla, su cuerpo se estremeció al contacto y de reojo vio que Eriol sonreía.

Después de todo, la cita aun no terminaba.

Entonces los dos se habían dado cuenta que era el momento de besarse. Sus ojos lo pedían, sus cuerpos lo exigían, sus labios gritaban. Estaban tan cerca, ella cerró sus ojos cuando el sonido de un celular interrumpió la escena

─ _no contestes, por favor contestes_ ─ gimió la amatista

De reojo el pelinegro vio que era su amigo, se resistió a contestar, pero el sonido era cada vez más insistente. Se excuso de su acompañante y en el tono mas frío y molesto contesto

─ ¿Qué quieres?

─ te vienes a la oficina

─ no puedo Li ─ dijo en voz baja y apretando los dientes

─ no te estoy pregunta pedazo de idiota, te estoy ordenando que te vengas a la oficina

─ ¿paso algo? ─

─ Los rusos viene para acá, al parecer ya tienen las coordenadas de donde Amamiya va a atacar

─ Dios, esto es serio

─ Muy en serio; los gemelos no tardan en llegar y a Shanina no la encuentro por ningún lado, no esta en su casa y su móvil no lo contesta

─ Que extraño

─ demasiado; te espero en 5 minutos aquí. No me falles Eriol

Y colgó, vio como la hermosa amatista lo veía sonriente esperando terminar lo que apenas iban a comenzar. Con la cara mas seria trato de disculparse, pero las palabras no salían

La pelinegra suspiro ─ te tienes que ir, ¿verdad?

─ Tomoyo… yo

─ Si lo se, lo lamentas; mira, tal vez esta no fue una buena idea...

─ ¿de que hablas? ─ pregunto el pelinegro asustado

─ mira, yo se que no soy linda, ni graciosa, ni divertida y que esta cita halla sido…

─ ¡perfecta! ─ interrumpió

Tomoyo enarco una ceja

─ yo iba a decir desastrosa

─ mira, desde que nos encontramos en la calle… el maldito mesero… incluso que me hallan interrumpido en medio de… bueno, tu sabes ─ decía sonriendo y enumerando con la mano

─ No Eriol no se ─ tratando de entender lo que le decía

─ el punto es que estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado en el mundo. Aun cuando para todos, ésta halla sido una cita desastrosa, para mi fue perfecta. ─ al ver los ojos de la chica, se dio cuenta de que había tomado una decisión. Prefería estar con Tomoyo y olvidarse por completo de saber quien era Shanina. No había vuelta atrás

─ Para mi eres importante. ─ el teléfono empezó a sonar ─ me tengo que ir, en contra de mi voluntad, me tengo que ir. Discúlpame

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con la cabeza agachada. La amatista grito su nombre haciéndolo voltear nuevamente

─ ¿en verdad soy importante para ti? ─ él asintió con la cabeza, ella sonrió y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ─ ¡al demonio! ─ grito al mundo

Y corrió hacia el pelinegro tomándolo por sorpresa, aprisionando sus labios contra los de ella. Lo estaba besando. Eriol hizo lo único que podía hacer, se dejo llevar por el momento; entrelazo sus dedos en la cabellera y profundizo mas el beso.

¿Como explicar la escena?

¿Cómo explicar el momento?

Los dos esperaban con inmensas ganas por este beso, tan dulce y a la vez fuerte. Solo la falta de oxigeno los hizo separase jurándose con la mirada volver a repetirlo. Se dieron media vuelta y cada uno siguió su camino, uno más triste que el otro.

* * *

Sakura Kinomoto de Li, como la presentaban en Sociedad. Esperaba felizmente a su adorado esposo en la recamara principal de la inmensa mansión. Había ido a buscarlo después de despedirse de su amiga fuera del Hospital, pero apenas había llegado a recepción cuando amablemente le dijeron que aun no regresaba de comer.

Le ofrecieron esperarlo dentro de su oficina, pero ella se negó. La secretaria que tenía su esposo, nunca le había caído bien y no tenia ganas de ver caras hipócritas en el día más feliz de la vida después de su Boda. Además una maravillosa idea había cruzado en su cabeza. Le daría la sorpresa en su casa en cuanto llegara.

Y así esperaba en su recamara. Tocándose el vientre amorosamente. Estaba embarazada, estaba emocionada, su sueño al fin se haría realidad

Tendrían un niño… o tal vez una niña ¿Por qué no?

Todo puede suceder.

Recordó que aun guardaba una mordedora en el _closet _que secretamente había comprado para cuando llegara la ocasión. Busco entre el montón de cajas sucias que había dentro, mientras se decía mentalmente que tenía que limpiar más seguido. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo haciéndola estornudar repetidamente.

El rechinido de la puerta la hizo salir de sus pensamientos, era Muriel.

─ Disculpe que la moleste señora ─ decía con tranquilidad ─ pero un anciano pregunta por usted en la puerta

─ ¿una anciano? ─ la joven asintió con la cabeza ─ ¿y de casualidad dijo con que motivo venia a verme?

─ No señora, solo dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted y que era muy urgente

Sakura volteo a ver el costoso reloj de pared que hacia juego con la decoración de su hogar

_8:15_

Enarco una ceja; ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Titubeo un poco antes decidir algo. Un presentimiento la hizo tomar su bolso de mano. Probablemente era un representante de los lugares benéficos a los que su esposo y ella contribuían mensualmente; pero, por lo general esas visitas eran a temprana hora.

─ dile que espere en la sala Muriel, en seguida bajo. ─ la chica volvió a asentir y se retiro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, su vientre se puso tenso, parecía como si el bebe sintiera algo extraño también.

Contra todo pronostico, bajo las escaleras lentamente y pudo ver a un anciano con barba canosa y de traje café se levantaba del asiento, contemplándola. Por alguna razón le resultaba familiar; su mano derecha tomaba con fuerza su bolso para no soltarlo. No era tonta, y una vida como asesina le enseñaba muy bien a hacer caso a los presentimientos, buenos o malos, al final presentimientos de que algo ocurriría.

Sonrió de lado recordando como su amiga había visto el arma que guardaba celosamente dentro de su bolso. El estar casada no significaba que tenia que deshacerse de sus armas; quien sabe… tal vez podría necesitarla.

* * *

En la oficina de Shaoran Li el caos reinaba, el movimiento de personal y de armas era impresionante, todos y cada uno de ellos traía aunque sea una sola. Parecía que se estaban preparando para una guerra.

Li marcaba una y otra vez al móvil de Shanina, mientras Eriol y los gemelos cargaban de municiones lo que se llevaría cada uno. Se sentía un ambiente muy tenso.

─ tal vez perdió el móvil ─ decía en voz baja Kaoru tratando de tranquilizarlo

─ no lo creo, ella no es tan descuidada.

─ ¿has marcado a su casa? ─ pregunto el segundo hermano

─ al menos en diez ocasiones… esto es malo. Y los rusos no tardan en llegar

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una pelirroja malhumorada haciendo gala de que lo buscaban

─ ¿ya están aquí? ─ kaho asintió y se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados, muy bien vestidos. No parecían asesinos a excepción de los visibles tatuajes de calaveras en las manos. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de que Kaoru fijo su mirada en ellos y en voz baja respondió

─ Cada calavera significa una muerte en su lista personal. Son comunes en la mafia, más que nada para dar a conocer su jerarquía ─ el gemelo se sorprendió por el comentario mientras los rusos hacia una _valla _doble para dejar pasar a su líder.

Una hermosa mujer de 1.70 de estatura, con ojos grandes y azules como el cielo, contoneaba sus caderas mientras veía como la pelirroja salía molesta del lugar, al parecer no soportaba la belleza natural de la joven. No pasaba de los 22 años. Su cabello largo y platinado se ondeaba de un lado a otro, mientras se acercaba al escritorio. Su andar era elegante al igual que su ropa. El pelinegro noto que usaba guantes. Algo inusual para la temporada del año.

─ Bienvenida Vlada ─ se dirigió a ella el castaño con sumo respeto

─ Gracias Li ─ dijo con claro acento ruso, marcando en especial la _"r"_ ─ siempre es un honor visitarte

─ Muchachos les presento a la señorita Vlada Roslyakova, ella es el contacto mas fiel con los rusos, además de ser la líder del cartel de asesinos mas sangriento de la mafia.

La mujer se quito su saco dejando ver marcas de tatuajes por todo su delgado cuerpo. Las que más llamaban la atención eran los tatuajes de insignias militares y estrellas en los hombros. Claro ejemplo de que era sanguinaria y tenia un alto puesto. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, cuando se quito los guantes que le llegaban más arriba de los codos. Cientos de calaveras adornaban sus brazos.

─ no tengan miedo _camaradas_ ─ decía tranquila ─ solo vengo a entregar información importante a Li ─ acto seguido entrego una nota con coordenadas ─ esta es la información mas reciente que tenemos de Amamiya. Es el lugar donde va a atacar.

Eriol reacciono rápidamente adelantándose y arrebatando el papel de sus manos. Palideció aun mas, sus ojos se movían con nerviosismo al igual que su cuerpo

─ Estas… ¿estas segura que aquí va a atacar¿

─ yo jamás miento, y mi información es segura ─ contesto la rubia muy segura

─ ¿que pasa? Que dicen las coordenadas ─ pregunto el castaño

─ Shaoran, es la dirección de tu casa…

* * *

La pelinegra llego felizmente a su casa, aun podía sentir el suave tacto de Eriol en sus labios, recordando cada detalle de lo sucedido.

Vio a Spi durmiendo en su cama y lo tomo dando volteretas y sonriendo. Nada en le mundo la podría cambiar de animo… luego vio con curiosidad la contestadora que estaba a un lado de su teléfono. El botón rojo parpadeaba insesantemente.

_10 llamadas perdidas_

Suspiro asustada. Presiono el botón para empezar las grabaciones

_*Shanina repórtate de inmediato_

Era la voz de Li, se escuchaba un poco agitado

_*Shanina ¿donde estas? Por que no has llamado_

_*Shanina, los rusos vienen para acá, dicen que tienen información de Amamiya. Necesito que estés en la oficina_

_*¡Con un demonio! ¿Dónde rayos estas? Por que no contestas el celular_

Este ultimo mensaje era ya alarmante, se escuchaba enojado, apago la contestadora, lo mas seguro era que los demás mensajes eran igual o con peores gritos. De todas formas, sabia lo que tenia que hacer. Corrió a su cuarto tomo un par de armas que tenia en el armario. Un sonoro _bip _llamo su atención, era su celular, 15 llamadas perdidas se distinguía en la pantalla

─ ¡MALDICION! ─ grito con todas sus fuerzas ─ ¿Cómo pude olvidar el celular? ─ se dio un golpe en la cabeza reprendiéndose por su acción. Estaba a punto de salir cuando sonó el móvil tomándola por sorpresa. Era su amiga…

─ Sakura no tengo tiempo para…

─ ¡AYUDELA POR FAVOR! ─ era un grito desgarrador que la ensordeció por unos segundos ─ ¡LA VAN A MATAR! ¡NOOOO! ¡SUELTELA! ¡NO DISPARE! ¡NO DISPARE! ¡POR FAVOR NOOOOO!

Tomoyo reconoció la voz; era la ama de llaves de Sakura, Muriel, la misma chica que le había ayudado al día siguiente de la borrachera

─ ¿Qué esta pasando Muriel? ¿Muriel? ─ Una detonación se escucho y el llanto de la chica se hizo más fuerte. Tomoyo soltó todo lo que tenia en las manos. La peluca, las armas, el celular… todo. Salio corriendo de su departamento.

Corría tan rápido que sus piernas temblaban. Estaba asustada, su amiga, su mejor amiga estaba en problemas. En ese momento ni la misión, Li ó Amamiya cruzaron por su mente. Solo Sakura; nada importaba mas en ese momento.

Vio a un motociclista que esperaba tranquilamente el cambio de semáforo, no lo pensó dos veces, y de un solo golpe tumbó al hombre dejándolo semi inconsiente en el suelo. Una cortina de humo hizo desaparecer a la _sniper _de las calles. Tenia que llegar y tenia que llegar rápido.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando trepaba ágilmente por las paredes del jardín. Faltaban escasos metros para estar adentro y podía escuchar el forcejeo de gente peleando. Probablemente guardaespaladas de Li ya estaban en el lugar. Al asomarse por la ventana principal vio con sorpresa a Sakura luchando a mano limpia contra un hombre grande… afortunadamente para la _sniper _su amiga seguía con vida. Pero luego puso atención al anciano

─ _¿Amamiya? No puede ser _─ sus ojos no daban crédito. Era el mismo hombre que había asesinado a la madre de Li, aquel por el cual tenia que mantener bajo resguardo a Haruhi… ahora estaba tratando de matar a Sakura. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos alcanzaron a ver a una pelirroja conocida detrás de las paredes ─ _Nakuru _─ claro la amiga de Sakura… se escurrió rápidamente al interior sin ser detectada, había sido una mala idea dejarse llevar por los impulsos y salir sin un arma.

Al estar adentro se dio cuenta que no había nadie, solo sakura peleando en la sala. Un bulto negro debajo de la mesa llamo su atención; ¡era Muriel maniatada! Tomo un cuchillo cebollero y la empezó a desatar. La chica gimoteaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de decir algo...

─ ¡shh! tranquila, tranquila. Hiciste bien en hablarme… ¿sabes donde esta Nakuru? ─ la joven tenia la mirada fija en algo

─ atrás de ti linda ─ Tomoyo volteo y fue recibida con un _cachazo _por parte de la pelirroja

─ ¡DEMONIOS! ─ Grito al mismo tiempo que escupía sangre y se limpia los labios ─ ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA? VENGO A AYUDARLAS

─ ¿problema? ¿Mi problema? ─ Decía apuntándose en el pecho con su arma ─ ¡ustedes son mi problema! Tenían que arruinarlo… yo solo venia a matar al estupido de Shaoran y acabar con la dinastía Li. Con él fuera de los negocios, Amamiya me recompensara muy bien

─ ¡TRAIDORA!

─ Esa es una palabra muy fuerte para una mocosa como tu

─ ¿acaso eres estupida? El te matara. O peor aun, te entregara y te pudrirás en la cárcel

─ ¡MIENTES! El dijo que si mataba a mi esposo y me infiltraba en la mansión me recompensaría muy bien

─ ¿mataste a tu esposo? Estas loca

De pronto la pelirroja fue golpeada en la cabeza ante el asombro de la amatista. Muriel había lanzado una sartén hacia ella.

─ Buena puntería. ─ se acerco a la joven que respiraba agitadamente ─ ¿dime que rayos paso aquí?

─ el anciano quería ver a la señora sakura ─ decía entre sollozos ─ hablaban en voz baja, solo entendí algo de la señora Ieran después se le echó encima como un animal. Y luego la señora saco una pistola… la señora Nakuru la ataco por la espalda… y… y…

─ Ya, todo esta bien… ahora escuchame con atención ─ tomo a la chica por los hombros ─ sal de esta casa, y háblale a Li. Yo me are cargo

Muriel asintió y salio corriendo. La pelinegra vio que Nakuru aun seguía inconciente en el suelo y tomo su arma no sin antes escupirle en la cara

En la sala era una pelea de animales, sakura era ágil y muy fuerte. Pero el anciano le daba una gran batalla.

─ ¿Qué pasa anciano? No me digas que ya te cansaste ─ se mofaba la castaña

─ eres una…

─ ¿asesina? Por supuesto. ¿A que no te lo esperabas?

─ es una lastima que hallas escogido este tipo de vida. ─ se limpio el sudor de la frente ─ ahora tendré que matarte a ti también

Sakura enarco la ceja

─ quiero ver que lo intentes ─ y de nueva cuenta se abalanzo hacia el anciano ─ tu mataste a la señora Li, por que la tomaste desprevenida. Pero conmigo será diferente ─ y le golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se tambaleara un poco

La pelinegra apuntaba con el arma que le había arrebatado a Nakuru, solo necesitaba de un tiro certero y acabaría de una vez por todas. Cuando al fin lo tenía en medio de la mira, contuvo la respiración y detono hacia la cabeza de Amamiya. Un grito femenino se escucho a distancia

Había herido en el brazo a su amiga

─ _no puede ser ¿falle? _─ Volteo a ver a la pelirroja ─ Dios mío, ni siquiera sabes escoger una buena arma

─ ¡ESTUPIDA TOMOYO! ¿Por qué me disparaste? ─ le grito la castaña molesta

─ no fue mi culpa ─ se excuso ─ esta zorra tenia un arma con la mira desviada

De pronto fue arrojada al piso detrás de los muebles. Nakuru la tenía aprisionada en el suelo estrangulándola. De pronto los vidrios de la casa explotaron; un escuadrón de asesinos entraba por la fuerza a la mansión.

─ estas rodeado Amamiya, es tu fin ─ gritaron los gemelos. Shaoran y el pelinegro entraron detrás de ellos.

Revisaron rápidamente el lugar con la mirada: estaba todo destrozado, Amamiya estaba en un rincón medio _atontado _por el golpe de la castaña, ella misma estaba sentada en el piso sangrando de un brazo y unas personas peleaban detrás de unos muebles.

─ ¡Sakura! ─ grito el castaño ─ ¿estas bien? ─ quiso acercarse pero un _click _lo detuvo. Y no nada más a él, a todos.

Amamiya desde su lugar apuntaba a la ojiverde con un arma. Era un revolver muy pequeño que hábilmente escondió entre su ropa.

─ das un paso mas… y tu esposa se muere ─ se escuchaba tranquilo. Se levanto poco a poco mientras los asesinos le apuntaban sin parpadear ─ ¡NAKURU! ─ Grito para sorpresa de todos ─ agarra bien a esa tonta

La pelirroja se levantaba tomando de los brazos a Tomoyo que luchaba por liberarse. Eriol se sorprendió al verla ahí, ella aun traía la misma ropa que de hace unos momentos.

─ _¡no puede ser! _─ Su cuerpo se había paralizado de miedo.

Amamiya caminaba despacio, arrastrando los pies, con la pistola apuntando hacia la futura madre.

─ déjala en paz ─ siseo Shaoran

─ no… acabare con ella y su _bastardo _

─ ¿de que hablas? ─ rugió Li

─ ¿no lo sabes? Que pena… tu esposa espera al heredero de la familia Li. Y yo no lo voy a permitir

El castaño volteo a ver a Nakuru

─ ¡MALDITA! ─ Grito con furia haciendo resaltar la venas de la sien.

Ella sonrió con malicia mientras sujetaba a la pelinegra

El anciano estaba cerca de la castaña, apuntaba directo a su pecho. Sakura estaba muy asustada y herida. No podía hacer mucho en esa condición. Jamás en su vida como tiradora, había tenido tanto mido de morir, estaba preparada, pero la llegada de su primogénito le hacia desear vivir mas. Los presentes estaban atónitos, Shaoran Li, se sentía impotente ante la situación, la única persona que le podría ayudar estaba forcejeando con la pelirroja traidora.

─ abran bien los ojos señores Li ─ dijo con voz lúgubre ─ por que esta será la ultima vez que se vean ─ después, un sonido tan familiar para todos se escucho, el silbido de la bala abriéndose camino en el aire y atravesando el cuerpo de una victima.

La joven toco su herida lentamente, sintió como la sangre caliente emanaba de su cuerpo. Giro su cabeza hacia Shaoran y el pelinegro, estaban en shock, su vista se empezaba a nublar, vio como los gemelos gritaban al parecer su nombre antes de caer al piso, y después, unos ojos verdes lloraban frente a ella; al menos la había salvado.

Pudo confirmar que era su final, cuando en un acto sobrenatural y detrás de todos los presentes, vio la esbelta figura de su difunta madre, y escucho su dulce voz: _"Te extrañaba tanto Tomoyo…"_

Tomoyo Daidouji cerraba sus hermosos ojos y empezó a sonreír… ya no sentía dolor.

**N/A**

**Sin comentarios...**


	12. El secuestro de la luna creciente

**CAP. 12**

**EL SECUESTRO DE LA ****LUNA CRECIENTE **

—Ahora lo comprendo todo… fui un idiota al no verlo, si eran idénticas: La sonrisa, la pequeña nariz y los ojos… esos inconfundibles ojos amatistas solo podrían ser de ella… de mi ángel asesino.

Eriol Hiiragizawa contemplaba con los ojos rojos e hinchados el departamento de Tomoyo, los gemelos se habían ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero él quería hacerlo solo… recorrió con sus manos las paredes y con ligeros golpes empezó a buscar los lugares huecos. Las falsas paredes empezaron a ceder una a una mostrando las armas y municiones de la sniper… en los muebles era igual.

Estaba decepcionado de si mismo, había estado en el mismo departamento antes y no se dio cuenta. Las grietas eran muy evidentes para un experto como él. Invadió con cautela el cuarto principal de la pelinegra… hurgo en el _closet _y tomo ropa cómoda para ella. No le sorprendió encontrar más armas y dinero entre los cajones. El lugar estaba infestado de olor a pólvora y él nunca lo noto. Dejo comida en el plato de Spi, no quería que pasara hambre cuando regresara al departamento. Era hora de partir de nuevo al Hospital, pero antes, tomo el retrato de la madre de Tomoyo… ahora más que nunca necesitaba de ella.

Estaba cansado, ojeroso y su ropa aun estaba manchada de sangre. No había querido despegarse de la pelinegra, hasta que supo que necesitaba ropa para su estadía en el Hospital. Nadie tuvo el valor de negarse cuando dijo que él iría.

Cuando regreso a la fría habitación la encontró en el mismo lugar, con sus cabellos desparramados en la almohada, los tubos intravenosos saliendo de sus brazos y la mascarilla tapando la mitad de su rostro; aun así, él pensó que se veía hermosa.

El incesante ruido de las maquinas lo regreso a la cruda realidad, la pelinegra había logrado sobrevivir a aquella fatídica noche, el personal del nosocomio hicieron hasta lo imposible para mantenerla estable, pero no pudieron evitar que cayera en coma.

Los doctores no podían explicar la razón por la cual no abría sus ojos — es como si ella no quisiera despertar — había dicho el medico para sorpresa de todos.

Habían pasado un total de 120 horas desde que ella había sido herida en el pecho y Eriol había descuento que la fuerte y despiadada Roza Shanina era en verdad la tierna y dulce Tomoyo Daidouji

Su deseo se había vuelto realidad, pero a un costo muy alto… se maldecía por haberlo pensado. De una u otra forma, se sentía responsable de lo que había ocurrido

—Tienes que descansar — le dijo una voz suave — yo cuidare de ella mientras vas a tu casa

—mi casa es donde este ella — giro su cabeza y se encontró a una Sakura de rostro cansado y el brazo vendado — tú eres quien debería descansar

Ella sonrió amargamente al comentario — como le dije a Shaoran, ella es mi amiga, me salvo la vida, no puedo dejarla sola.

Un nuevo adorno llamo su atención, se acerco y lo tomo delicadamente — veo que has traído a su madre — el pelinegro asintió — es increíble el parecido que tienen las dos, si no fuera por el cabello negro…

—¿por que nunca me dijeron que era ella? — interrumpió de pronto

La castaña se acerco sigilosamente a un lado de su amiga, acaricio su pálido rostro mientras respiro hondo

—si le hubieras hecho esa misma pregunta a Shaoran, el hábilmente te hubiera contestado con un simple "por políticas de la empresa no te puedo dar esa información" pero yo no soy así — volvió a halar aire — conocí a Sha… perdón, Tomoyo, cuando la señora Ieran nos recluto a la empresa. Éramos jóvenes pero no inexpertas, yo era candidata para entrar al FBI. Ella era un chica muy solitaria y yo hablaba hasta por los codos — los dos sonrieron por el comentario — pero eso no nos impido que nos hiciéramos las mejores amigas. Cuando murió la señora Li, Shaoran estaba destrozado, pero aun así saco la compañía adelante. Ella y yo fuimos mejorando cada vez mas al punto de convertirme en la mejor y ella me seguía muy de cerca. Pero la única diferencia era, que ella lo hacia como un deshago emocional, y yo… yo lo hacia para que Shaoran se fijara en mi. Fue muy duro para ella cuando nos casamos, de hecho, paso un largo tiempo para que me volviera a hablar… luego te conoció a ti, y ella fue cambiando poco a poco. Cuando Shaoran y yo nos dimos cuenta de que ustedes dos se gustaban yo inmediatamente quise emparentarlos pero no era tan sencillo como se escucha, ella es muy cerrada al mundo y tu, bueno, tu pensabas que Shanina era algo así con un _demonio _— el pelinegro bajo su mirada — y nosotros, como asesinos, sabemos de la importancia de la doble personalidad. — unas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus esmeraldas — para ella, descubrir su identidad, es como desnudarla. Así que me era imposible llegar y decirte: "Hey, Shanina es Tomoyo" como si nada

—Pero si hubiera sabido, tal vez hubiera evitado esta tragedia —

—El "hubiera" no existe Hiiragizawa — le contesto Li desde el marco de la puerta — además, aunque lo hubieras sabido, ¿Cómo podrías haberlo evitado?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros

—Escucha amigo — siguió el castaño — Tomoyo es una mujer muy fuerte, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos y me insultara

—Eso es cierto — contestaron los gemelos en unísono entrando a la habitación — los que la conocemos sabemos cual es su limite, y este, definitivamente no lo es — terminaron de decir tomando un sorbo a los vasos de café que tenían cada uno

Eriol suspiro —al menos no morí de la impresión — dijo el ojiazul con tristeza extrañando un poco a los presentes, menos a su jefe

—ustedes dos… ¿donde consiguieron ese café? — pregunto el castaño

—Primer piso a un lado de recepción — contesto Hikaru sentándose cerca de una ventana

—vamos Eriol, necesitas tomar algo de cafeína

—Nosotros también queremos uno — gritaron en unísono

—Pero ustedes ya tie… — no pudo continuar ya que los gemelos empezaron a beber rápidamente lo que les sobraba hasta terminarlo y levantar sus vasos vacíos — ahora entiendo por que tienen tanta energía — termino de decir con una gota escurriendo en la nuca

—Iré por uno también — le dijo la castaña

—¡oh no! Tú no puedes tomar café…

—Xiao Lang — continúo haciendo pucheros sacándolos de la habitación dejando a los hermanos solos.

La chispa de energía que tenían desapareció en el instante que regresaron su mirada a la joven amatista. Los destrozaba verla así. Kaoru se acerco a la cama de ella y se recostó jugando con sus largos cabellos negros a enredarlos. Su hermano solo observaba desde la ventana.

En ese momento cualquiera de los 5 compañeros y amigos de la _sniper _que estaban en el Hospital, daban lo que fuera para que despertara y los insultara... la esperanza nunca moriría en ellos.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_On t'a fait un monde trop petit _

_Pour tes idées _

_pour la petite des grands yeux écarquillés _

_Sur l'infini _

Una pequeña niña de coletas largas y oscuras como la noche jugaba con una pelota en medio de un enorme patio. Su risa se escuchaba por todas partes, pero el silencio del lugar las hacia resonar aun mas fuerte.

Su mirada amatista, que en ocasiones daba un ligero destello de tristeza contrastaba con su piel de porcelana

—¿ya te cansaste? —

—No — respondió a la voz

—hay gente que te espera

La pequeña siguió jugando

—pero me gusta este lugar, es tan… tranquilo

—Sabes bien que este no es tu lugar

—no me importa, esperare aquí a mi madre, ella vendrá por mi

—Shanina…

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! — Grito molesta — me llamo Tomoyo, Tomoyo Daidouji… y no tengo idea de quien es esa tal Shanina

—si lo sabes, pero no lo quieres ver

—No me confundas — dijo inflando sus infantiles cachetes

—¿al menos sabes donde estas?

—claro, es el patio de mi casa

—¿como puede ser el patio de tu casa, si tu vives en un departamento?

—por que es la casa de mi madre

—¿y donde esta ella?

—murió... igual que yo

—Pero, tu no estas muerta pequeña

—si, si morí… un señor malo me disparo y… y… ¡ha! Me duele la cabeza — decía mientras se agarraba la frente con sus pequeñas manos — ¿donde esta mi mamá?

Las lágrimas de la pequeña empezaron a brotar rápidamente empapando su rostro

—no llores pequeña… ¿extrañas mucho a tu mami? — la niña asintió con la cabeza gimoteando — te dolió mucho cuando murió ¿verdad? — Repitió el gesto — ¿sabes? A ti también te quieren mucho, y si tú te dejas morir, mucha gente sufrirá con tu pérdida

La pequeña dejo de llorar por unos momentos y alzo su vista

—¿Quién eres?

—¿yo? — La voz empezó a tomar forma — algunos me llaman Dios — una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura con ojos grandes y actitud serena empezó a caminar hacia la niña — soy aquello que ignoras cuando halas el gatillo, soy tu conciencia; y fui yo quien te impulso a proteger a tu amiga

—¿mi amiga?

La mujer asintió — ¿recuerdas a Sakura? — La pequeña negó con la cabeza — ¿recuerdas a Li, o a los gemelos?

—no, no recuerdo a nadie — dijo tranquila mientras ignoraba a la mujer y empieza a jugar de nuevo con la pelota

—¿no? Bueno, pero si recuerdas a Eriol y Spi — Tomoyo sintió que su cuerpo se tensiono al escuchar esos nombres

_tu es prisonnière de ta maison _

_De tes parents _

_De cet adulte qui te dit qu'il a raison, et qui te ment _

—¡deja de cantar! — Siseo la pequeña molesta — me estas empezando a fastidiar

—con gusto lo haría, pero no soy yo

—¿entonces?

—si abres los ojos te darás cuenta

—Tengo los ojos abiertos — y con sus dedos se estiro los parpados — mira

—Hay Tomoyo, ves, pero no quieres ver — el enorme patio se convirtió en cuarto de paredes blancas

—No me gusta este lugar… — dijo molesta — quiero irme a casa — y dio un pisotón al suelo al mismo tiempo que el lugar tomaba forma de su departamento.

Era casi idéntico pero la pequeña pudo notar un detalle — ¿Dónde esta el plato de Spi? Si no come podría morir

—Valla, al menos te preocupas por algo más que de ti misma

—Por supuesto, no lo salve de las calles de Londres para que muriera de hambre — y lleno su pecho de aire sintiéndose orgullosa de su acto heroico, pero de pronto sus ojos se sumergieron en una tristeza — mujer — hablo la pequeña pelinegra — ¿habría manera de traer a Spi aquí? — la mujer negó con la cabeza

—Lo más probable es que su dueño lo recoja

—¿su dueño? — La imagen de unos hermosos ojos azules se reflejaron en el espejo de la sala —¡ERIOL! — Y se acerco a la figura, se estiro para tocarlo, pero apenas y lograba rozar sus dedos — Eriol… — sus ojitos se llenaron de lagrimas — Eriol… yo…

—¿tu…?

—… quiero volver — dijo en un susurro

—¡al fin! — Grito emocionada levantando los brazos — y dime, ¿Por qué quieres volver?

—por que… ¡quiero ver a Spi! Y también quiero conocer al hijo de Sakura… jugarle bromas a Li junto con los gemelos…. Y besar a Eriol

_Et pourtant tu veux de tout ton corps _

_de tout ton coeur _

_briser enfin le noir et blanc de ton décor _

_vivre en couleurs _

—¿Besar a Eriol? niña, esos pensamientos son un poco subidos de tono para tu edad

—¿de que hablas? Tengo 23 años y te exijo que me regreses a mi hogar — término de decir en tono amenazante

—con gusto amiga… solo dime, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

—lo ultimo que… ¿recuerdo?

¡AYUDELA POR FAVOR!

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? — dijo la amatista al mismo tiempo saltaba de susto por el grito

—nada importante… dime, ¿Qué recuerdas?

¡ESTUPIDA TOMOYO! ¿Por qué me disparaste?

—No fue mi culpa… — grito — espera… ¿a quien le dispare?

—concéntrate por favor…

—bien, bien… haber… estaba en el suelo tratando de liberarme de la traidora… Sakura estaba… peleando con… el anciano, con… Amamiya

—Bien, ¿Qué mas?

—llego Li, Clow y los gemelos… Amamiya murmuro algo de un bebe... sentí… sentí mucho coraje, después la tonta pelirroja me soltó, y sentí el gran impulso de proteger a Sakura

—_mea culpa_… continua

—Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas pudieron dar… luego… luego — las manos tocaron su pecho — me disparo… — término diciendo con tristeza

—¿es todo lo que recuerdas?

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza —empecé a caer de espalda y Hikaru grito mi nombre… luego mi madre apareció y después estaba en el suelo… lo ultimo que recuerdo, fueron los ojos de Sakura…

—¿y después?

—aparecí aquí… es todo…

—¿estas segura?

—si… ¡un momento! Me dijiste que no estoy muerta, entonces ¿Por qué vi a mi madre?

—por que ella esta orgullosa de ti… ella siempre te acompaña… y en el momento en que la viste, fue por que estabas en la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte. Afortunadamente, tus amigos te salvaron…

—¿en serio? Entonces… ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

—Lo mismo te pregunte yo… pero tú te encerraste en este lugar y te creaste un mundo perfecto para esperar por tu mama…

—Dios… pero ella no puede estar aquí… por que

—estas en coma

—¿en coma?

—así es… y es hora de despertar en 5

¡Oh! es tan severa que en nueve meses tendrá un par de brazos y piernas

—4

¡IT´S THE WICH ONE IS HIKARU-KUN GAME!

—3

¿Shanina?... ¿Shanina… eres tú?

—2

Mi nombre es Eriol Hiiragizawa y le di una paliza a tu novio por golpearte

—1

¡Ustedes son mi problema! Tenían que arruinarlo… yo solo venia a matar al estupido de Shaoran y acabar con la dinastía Li.

««««««««««««««««««

La pelinegra empezó a mover espasmódicamente sus dedos. Kaoru, quien seguía recostado a su lado pudo sentir el movimiento

—hermano… creo que se movió

—Estas soñando Kaoru — dijo con indeferencia sin quitar la vista de la ventana

—es en serio Hikaru, mira…

El gemelo giro su rostro con desgano hacia su amiga. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al comprobar lo que decía su hermano.

—No puede ser… — dijo susurrando y acercándose a ella.

—¡ESTA DESPERTANDO! ¡ESTA DESPERTANDO! — gritaron los gemelos en unísono

—¿Quién esta despertando? — pregunto sakura entrando al cuarto con su esposo y el pelinegro

—¡TOMOYO! ¡TOMOYO! — volvieron a gritar abrazándose y brincando por todo el lugar

Eriol, arrojo los vasos de café que tenia en las manos para acercarse

Ella se volvió a mover.

El ojiazul se percato que trataba de decir algo, pero la mascarilla de oxigeno se lo impedía. Con su mano temblorosa se lo retiro, dejándola al descubierto y balbuceando en voz muy baja. Lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos dejando ver sus joyas violetas a los presentes.

Sakura empezó a llorar —no… no… te entendemos Tomoyo — acercándose a su amiga junto con su esposo y los gemelos

—Odio… a las pelirrojas — dijo la amatista para el asombro de todos. Había despertado…

El resto del día fue un ir y venir de doctores y enfermeras que no se explicaban el repentino cambio en la paciente, pero era mas grande sus sorpresa al verificar que la _sniper _no presentaba algún signo de secuela, a excepción de la herida en el pecho, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. Shaoran bromeo al decir — Mala Hierba nunca muere — ganándose un regaño por parte de la castaña.

Eriol al igual que los demás estaba completamente feliz por la reacción de la amatista. Pero ahora estaba en un dilema, ¿como explicarle que él era Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer sin morir en el intento?

Ella por su parte pidió a su amiga a solas que le explicara que había sucedido, pues no recordaba mucho después de ser herida.

—después de que te hirieron, Shaoran y Hikaru le dispararon a quemarropa a Amamiya, mientras que Kaoru sujetaba por los cabellos a la estupida de Nakuru para que no huyera. Luego… — la castaña dudo un poco — "Clow" te cargo junto con los gemelos hasta uno de los vehículos para traerte aquí — mintió, pues el pelinegro fue quien se encargo de traerla al hospital — los médicos sacaron la bala de tu pecho y te recuperarías, pero caíste en un coma profundo y no pudieron regresarte… llegue a pensar que querías morir — termino de decir.

—no digas tonterías Sakura… a todo esto, ¿Cómo sigues tu? — dijo señalando el vendaje

—¿esto? Nada que no se cure en un par de días…

—¿y el bebe?

—Creciendo y nadando — decía sobandose el vientre

—me da gusto… imagino que Li esta feliz

—pues si… bueno, realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de festejarlo por… tu sabes… pero… si, cada que tiene oportunidad me acaricia y…

—¡Sin detalles por favor! — Exclamo tapándose los oídos — Oye ¿Qué final tuvo la traidora?

—¿he? Pues ella fue culpada de asalto. Shaoran tuvo que usar sus contactos políticos para inculparla de varios cargos fantasmas, además del asesinato de su esposo claro.

—esa mujer estaba loca… ¿Qué pasara si sale libre?

—lo dudo… en la prisión de mujeres hay peleas casi a diario y los guardias tienen ordenes estrictas de usar su arma si llegan a alterarse; al final, ella se involucrara en una y terminara en la fosa común, ya lo veras

La pelinegra escuchó atenta a todo lo que su amiga le decía hasta que fueron interrumpidas por una simpática enfermera que entro entonando una canción muy familiar

—On t'a fait un monde trop petit, Pour tes idées, pour la petite des grands yeux écarquillés, Sur l'infini… — la amatista reacciono ante la letra.

—Después de todo… estaba en mi cabeza — dijo continuando con la canción y confundiendo un poco a su amiga.

—¿Interrumpo? —un guapo ojiazul entraba con un ramo en los brazos

—Eriol — exclamaron las amigas, una más nerviosa que la otra — ¿como supiste que estaba aquí? — siguió la amatista

—en cuanto supe que te habían disparado en aquella pastelería, no pude hacer otra cosa mas que venir a visitarte

—¿pastelería? — dijeron las dos chicas

—si… Li me dijo que estabas dentro de un local cuando llegaron a asaltarlos. Sabes, eres muy valiente Tomoyo, pero para la próxima, solo tírate al suelo, tal vez no corras con tanta suerte — y sonrió.

Sakura empezó a sentir que estaba de más en la habitación así que empezó a tomar sus cosas y despedirse de su amiga prometiéndole que regresaría el día siguiente. Antes de salir por la puerta tomo al pelinegro del brazo y voz baja le reclamo

—¿pastelería?

—fue lo único que se me ocurrió… — dijo en tono nervioso

—pensé que le dirías que eres Clow

—eso quería hacer, pero no es buen momento, acaba de despertar

—por eso mismo; no tiene un arma a la mano y no creo que mañana siga sin una

—¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos? — replico la _sniper _desde la cama

—Nada Tomoyo… — le contesto la castaña soltando al ojiazul — solo le estaba diciendo que te cuidara mientras no estoy — y salio del cuarto, no sin antes arrojarle una mirada asesina al _tirador _

Habitación 703, tercer piso del Hospital Saint Joseph; el mismo Hospital donde se conocieron, diferentes habitaciones. Los pelinegros recordaron aquel gracioso incidente donde la chica había sido golpeada por un tipo, que ni siquiera era su cita. Pero que al final les dio la oportunidad de conocerse.

Platicaron de muchas cosas, excepto del incidente, ella se excusó diciendo que no recordaba mucho después de la detonación para no entrar en detalles (o mas bien para no estropear lo que fuera que le allá dicho Li) y él siguió el juego, pues no quiso confesarle lo muy preocupado que estaba por ella al llevarla cargada en brazos completamente ensangrentada hacia el Hospital. Después de todo, no era un buen momento como le había dicho a la castaña. Pensaba en alguna ocasión, donde dejara de odiar a Matthäus "Clow" Hetzenauer, para confesárselo.

En verdad quería hacerlo, pero no era el momento, no ese día.

Sin darse cuenta era ya muy tarde, se ofreció a pasar la noche on ella. Pero la amatista se negó

—en verdad estoy bien. Además, te ves muy cansado… ¿no has dormido bien? — Dijo señalando las pronunciadas marcas negras debajo de sus cuencas — hasta tienes ojeras — ella no sabia que no había dormido en todo ese tiempo, apenas y se cambio de ropa cuando despertó ella para que no se diera cuenta de su otra identidad.

—En ocasiones el trabajo me exige mucho, pero estoy acostumbrado — ella no replico, entendía a la perfección lo que decía — ya en serio, puedo pasar la noche aquí, no pasa nada

—claro que no, además, no se como esta Spi…

—Bien, me ocupare de él — volteo hacia varios lados y en voz baja siguió — si prometes portarte bien, yo meteré de contrabando a Spi mañana ¿esta bien?

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y con una infantil sonrisa acepto su propuesta

—bien, hasta mañana _florecita _— y deposito un tierno beso en su frente como despedía

—Hasta mañana Eriol — dijo levantando su mano cuando este había salido — ¡un momento! — se dijo así misma ya sola — me dijo… ¿florecita?

_Florecita_… una palabra que sonaba vagamente en su memoria. Pero, ¿donde rayos la había escuchado? ¿O quien le había dicho así antes? ¿Quién?

La _sniper _se revolvía el cabello al sentirse desesperada por no recordar de donde o quien había dicho esa palabra…

_Florecita… florecita… florecita… tranquila florecita _

—_¡eso es! "tranquila florecita" _— recordó al fin — pero… ¿Quién fue el que me dijo así?

La bella _sniper _fue vencida por el sueño y el cansacio mental que se ocasiono al tratar de recordar al autor de esa frase. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba profundamente dormida. Pero lo peor, es que tampoco se había dado cuenta que sus sueños eran velados desde la ventana por una figura platinada.

Sin hacer el menor ruido, este se metió y se escurrió hasta llegar a su lado. La pelinegra estaba dormida y muy cansada como para darse cuenta de su asechador

—me hermosa asesina — susurro la figura sacando de su elegante abrigo blanco una jeringa — estoy completamente seguro de que estarás mejor cuidada en mi casa… Rin quiere verte — e inyecto una sustancia en el brazo de la _sniper_. Esta solo gimió un poco al sentir la aguja, pero la reacción fue inmediata, ni siquiera pudo abrir los ojos. Estaba completamente dopada

Las malas lenguas de lo barrios bajos fueron rápidas al informar del ataque a la mansión de los Li y confirmar la muerte de Amamiya.

Sesshömaru Taisho quedo impresionado al saber que una hermosa mujer había sido herida por el anciano, pero sus sorpresa fue aun mas grande cuando le dijeron la descripción de la chica. Cuadraba a la perfección con Tomoyo. Sin dudarlo se dirigió al Hospital, pero no pudo entrar pues los secuaces de Li la tenían vigilada las 24 horas del día. Así que sigilosamente se escurrió por las noches en la ventana de la _sniper _solo a esperar que ella despertara.

Y ahí estaba él. Con la misma arrogancia que lo caracterizaba, se pavoneo por los pasillos del lugar en busca de alguna estudiante de medicina o pasante de enfermería que pudiera engañar fácilmente.

Una bella mielina de cabellos dorados y facciones infantiles, fue la victima perfecta que el asesino escogió para ayudarle

—Disculpe… — dijo en su usual tono seductor. La chica al voltear cayó inmediatamente en el juego de miradas y sonrisas que Sesshömaru preparo — me podría ayudar con una silla de rudas, mi esposa esta dormida y el doctor ya nos dio el alta para salir y descansar en casa, pero… necesito de un poco ayuda para subirla al coche… — termino de decir con su sonrisa

La joven inmediatamente consiguió una silla y sin pedir de la hoja de salida, le ayudo a subir a su "esposa" al coche. Inclusive consiguió un par de mantas para que no se resfriara en el trayecto a casa.

El platinado agradeció mentalmente por los estupidos métodos administrativos de los Hospitales que ponían a las estudiantes en los turnos nocturnos para que practicaran con calma antes de mandarlas al increíblemente rápido estilo de vida de los Hospitales en el día.

Vio de reojo a la bella amatista que dormía placidamente por medicamento que le fue inyectado, sin imaginarse que ahora era victima de una pesadilla peor que Amamiya…

**N/A**

**Hola! **

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi querida pesadilla por la gran ayuda que me esta dando en estos momentos… por razones extraoficiales me he quedado sin INTERNET y MSN en el trabajo. Y mis horarios me impiden ir a un ciber café así que…. Bueno, ustedes ya se imaginaran que clase de ayuda me están dando. **

**Aunque cuento con computadora en casa, esta tiene un hiper mega virus que hace que todo lo que anexo o conecto se infecte, así que no me puedo arriesgar a hacerlo en casa. **

**Bueno, ahora si… **

**A muchas personas las deje con el cristo en la boca por que en el capitulo pasado no puse N/A (chicas de ff que escriben… tomen nota de ese dato para cuando hagan una escena realmente impactante y las dejen queriendo mas xD)**

**¿Como ven? Ya nuestro querido pelinegro se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo es Shanina (chan chan chan chaaaaaaaan) y que dijeron: él también se va a confesar… PUES NO! (por ahora) pues aun tienen que lidiar con esta nueva amenaza… realmente pensaron que me había olvidado de Sesshömaru, si yo lo metí casi a fuerza a esta historia (muhahahahaha) he… perdón. Ejem, siguiendo con la historia…. NO MATE A TOMOYO… como podría hacerlo??? Es la protagonista. Solo entro en un coma por que pensó que moriría al ver a su madre. **

**La forma de describir el coma, es mi personal manera de pensar… bueno, siempre e imaginado que las personas que entran en ese trance se cierran en un mundo perfecto en su mente. **

**Si no entendieron contáctenme y les explico mas a fondo… tardare un poco en contestar por las razón que mencione, pero are un gran esfuerzo y acaparare la computadora de mi novio para hacerlo… ¡he dicho!**

**Mil gracias por leer la historia, ya llegamos al capitulo 12 ¿Quién lo diría? Pero todo principio tiene un final… y este, esta muy cerca… no digo que este sea el ultimo, ni tampoco el que sigue…. Pero tengo planeado terminar con FRANCOTIRADORA en mayo. Para que estén atentas… **

**Bien, ahora si me despido**

**X O X O **

**Sniper85**

**Les dejo la traducción de la canción que se llama ****¿pourquoi tu vis?**** De ****Jeanette**

On t'a fait un monde trop petit

Pour tes idées  
pour la petite des grands yeux écarquillés

Sur l'infini

(Te han hecho un mundo demasiado pequeño

Para tus ideas.  
Para la pequeña de los grandes ojos abiertos sobre el infinito.)

Tu es prisonnière de ta maison,

De tes parents,

De cet adulte qui te dit qu'il a raison et qui te ment

(Estás encarcelada en tu casa,

De tus padres,

De ese adulto que te dice que tiene razón y que te miente)

Et pourtant tu veux de tout ton corps, de tout ton coeur,  
briser enfin le noir et blanc de ton décor  
vivre en couleurs

(Y sin embargo quieres con todo tu cuerpo, con todo tu corazón,  
quebrar por fin tu entorno blanco y negro.  
Vivir en colores)


	13. Una roza en jaula de oro

**CAP. 13**

**UNA ROZA EN JAULA DE ORO **

—¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SE LES HALLA PERDIDO? — Grito con todas sus fuerzas — ELLA ESTABA AQUÍ ANOCHE, SON UNOS INCOMPETENTES, BUENOS PARA NADA

—Pero es… — trato de disculparse un guardia

—es que nada. Son unos Imbéciles, no pudieron cuidar de una mujer de que no sobrepasa el 1.65 de altura ¿y se hacen llamar guardias de seguridad?

—Dis... culpe — Giro su rostro a quien hablaba — no ha pensado que tal vez ella escapo

Y con la mirada más fría le respondió —¿escapar?... ¿ESCAPAR? Como va a escapar si acaba de despertar de un coma ¿he? ¿HE? Sigue herida y ni siquiera puede ir al baño sin ayuda, entonces explícame pedazo de idiota ¿COMO DEMONIOS VA A ESCAPAR?

Sakura Kinomoto de Li arremetía contra el personal del Hospital y Guardias de Seguridad que había puesto su esposo. Su apariencia tierna contrastaba enormemente con los gritos enfurecidos que daba hacia todos, y no era para menos.

Había llegado temprano con una rebanada de pastel para desayunar con la bella _sniper_. Se extraño al no encontrarla en la habitación, pero imagino que había tenido la necesidad de usar el baño ya que la cama aun seguía mal tendida. Espero y espero por un rato, pero no tenia señales de ella. Empezó una búsqueda en el mismo piso de su habitación, encontrándose solamente con los guardias de planta de Li.

Al preguntarles por ella, ellos respondieron que la _sniper _no había echo ruido en toda la noche. El nerviosismo en la voz hizo reaccionar los instintos de Sakura.

Después de un espontáneo interrogatorio, pudo descubrir que los guardias se habían turnado para dormir un poco y no se dieron cuenta si alguien entraba o salía del Hospital. Inmediatamente tomo su teléfono móvil y mando llamar a su esposo y Eriol. Sentía que algo muy malo había pasado

—¡ESTOY RODEADA DE ESTUPIDOS! — grito asustando a un mas a todos los presentes. Su esposo que estaba cerca de ahí, trataba de calmarla ante los ojos suplicantes de los guardias

—tranquila sakura, todo estará bien

—¡NO! — volvio a gritar viendo a su esposo — nada de lo que esta pasando aquí esta bien si Tomoyo desapareció, sabes perfectamente que aun no esta recuperada de la herida y no tenemos idea de lo que paso… así que ¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE! — Termino de decir pegándole en el pecho con su dedo — maldita sea ¿Dónde esta el director de este Hospital? Le mande hablar hace 10 minutos.

Eriol halo de un brazo a su amigo para salvarlo de cualquier golpe de su mujer

—Li, ¿así era cuando trabajaba para la Corporación?

—No — contesto en voz baja — creo que el embarazo la esta haciendo mas agresiva

Una bella chica de cabellos dorados y mirada confusa se acerco hacia el tumulto de personas que se reunían afuera de una habitación — oye ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto a una compañera enfermera

—Al parecer desapareció la paciente del 703, la que estaba en coma — contesto susurrando para no llamar la atención.

—claro que no, su esposo vino por ella anoche. Yo misma le ayude a subirla a su coche

Un silencio lúgubre y sepulcral se hizo presente en el Hospital. Los asesinos, que contaban con increíble oído, escucharon claramente a la chica. Sakura busco con la mirada a la responsable del comentario, encontrándose a escasos metros de ella

—Repite lo que dijiste — su voz era tranquila pero su mirada parecía estar vacía, como si no viera nada. Shaoran, Eriol y los gemelos (quienes no se habían metido para nada desde que llegaron por miedo) reconocieron esa mirada, era la misma que ponían los asesinos sanguinarios ante de matar.

La chica empezó a temblar de miedo, un escalofrió había recorrido toda su espina dorsal

—… su esposo vino por ella — trago saliva

—Veo que tus labios se mueven, pero no entiendo que dices — siseo la castaña haciendo temblar a todos

—pues… eso… su esposo se la llevo anoche

Sakura apretó los dientes, tomo con fuerza de la camisa de Eriol y lo acerco a la joven

—su… "esposo" ¿se parecía a él? — La joven negó con la cabeza — eso imagine por que ella… no… tiene… ¡ESPOSO! — soltó a eriol y se abalanzo hacia la asustada joven, pero fue salvada por los gemelos, quienes la halaron y la cubrieron mientras Shaoran abrazaba a su esposa para evitar que la matara con sus manos.

—tranquila Sakura, recuerda al bebe, recuerda al bebe — decían una y otra vez los gemelos desde una esquina del lugar. Ésta, solo gritaba y pataleaba con una fuerza descomunal. Shaoran tuvo que sacarla a rastras

—Yo cuidare de ella — grito el castaño — ustedes saquen toda la información que puedan… pero rápido, por que no creo mantenerla por mucho tiempo

Los gemelos y Eriol se encerraron en una habitación atravesando una silla en la puerta

—Hice… algo malo — dijo la joven gimoteando con miedo. Los chicos solo se vieron entre si

—Tranquila pequeña — empezó con serenidad el ojiazul — primero que nada, dime tu nombre

—Mo... Mo´nique

—bien Mo´nique, yo soy Eriol y te suplico que me expliques lo que sucedió anoche

—pero rápido por que la chica que esta ahí afuera esta incontrolable — le interrumpió Hikaru

—¡no la asustes! — dijeron el pelinegro y su gemelo

—es la verdad, sakura esta llena de hormonas del embarazo y no necesita de un arma para matarnos

La chica sintió que el aire le empezaba a faltar

—No, no, no, no, no te desmayes por favor — suplico el pelinegro — necesito que me ayudes. La chica que desapareció es muy importante para nosotros. La mujer que te quiso atacar esta así por que es su mejor amiga, así que por favor, dime que paso anoche — la mielina asintió nerviosa

* * *

Rin Taisho jugaba con un espeluznante muñeco en su habitación, su padre había llegado muy tarde y sabia a la perfección que cuando eso ocurría, no debía hacer ruido para no molestarlo ó despertarlo. Cerca de las 9:00 AM sintió que su estomago empezaba a hacer ruido, y con mucho cuidado salio de su recamara, miro hacia muchos lados buscando que su padre no estuviera cerca.

Corrió de puntas hacia la cocina y saco una pequeña escalera que le ayudaba a alcanzar las cosas en alto, aunque Sesshömaru tenia la comida cerca, había algunas cosas que ella aun no alcanzaba, como las rebanadas de pan que se encontraba arriba del horno de microondas.

Hábilmente logro tomarlo sin hacer ruido, destapo una lata de mermelada y con un cuchillo mantequillero, empezó a untarlo por toda la rebanada, dos para ella y uno para su papito, para cuando despierte. Era como un ritual: preparaba el pan, lo dejaba aun lado de él y luego de depositaba un tierno beso en la frente o en la mejilla para luego retirarse.

Después de preparar su desayuno, se escurrió por varias partes de su hogar en busca del platino. Al no encontrarlo en los lugares más comunes (la sala y su despacho) dedujo que estaría en su habitación. Sin siquiera pensarlo giro la perilla de la enorme puerta encontrándose con la oscuridad usual que las gruesas cortinas de la habitación daban. Tranquilamente se acerco al pequeño buró que se encontraba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama, y al girar para darle el beso, se encontró con un pálido rostro muy conocido

La pequeña ahogo un grito y dio pequeños pasos hacia atrás

—No la despiertes Rin — le dijo una voz tranquila que se escondía entre las sombras, era su padre. La pequeña corrió a sus brazos con la inocencia que la hacia destacar

—Papito — susurro haciendo caso a su padre — ¿Por qué Tomoyo esta en la casa?

—por que estamos planeando muy seriamente que se quede en casa a cuidarte

—¿EN SERIO? — grito con alegría

—¡Shh! no grites — le reprendió

—Lo siento papi — dijo sacando la lengua — pero, ¿donde están sus maletas y su cepillo de dientes?

—de eso nos encargaremos nosotros Rin, iremos a comprarle ropa y todas las cosas que necesite para que nunca se valla de nuestra casa — termino de decir viendo a la inconsciente amatista con una sonrisa malévola

* * *

—y después ella la cubrió con una manta. Dijo que no puso atención en la placas ni en nada sobresaliente del vehiculo — Eriol Hiiragizawa explicaba con calma a su amigo lo que la chica les había contado — eso me fue irrelevante hasta que describió al "esposo" como un caballero de larga melena platinada y ojos dorados — termino de decir imitando la voz melosa de la chica.

Los gemelos inmediatamente reconocieron las características: Sesshömaru Taisho

Ellos mismos la habían prometido cuidarla mientras estuvieran la ciudad, pero fallaron a su promesa. Ahora debían de encontrarla

—Entonces es posible que el tal Sesshömaru sea el responsable del secuestro de Tomoyo — hablo Li

—así es amigo — respondió el pelinegro — y mas le vale que ni se le ocurra tocarla por que yo mismo lo mato

—Ponte en la fila — le respondió sakura entrando a la enorme oficina de su esposo ya mas tranquila — yo llegue primero — dijo sentándose en la silla del castaño imponiéndose — el director del Hospital mando el video de seguridad — rápidamente lo introdujo en reproductor. Una enorme pantalla que estaba camuflajeada en la oficina empezó a salir frente a los asesinos

—¿desde cuando esta eso ahí? — pregunto Kaoru en voz baja y su hermano le respondió encogiendo los hombros ignorándolo

Las imágenes eran claras, mostraban en cuatro cuadros, diferentes puntos del tercer piso, donde se encontraba la amatista, y en un cuadro especial en otra pantalla se mostraba la puerta de entrada y salida.

—bien — empezó la castaña — ahí se ve claramente cuando salgo yo y… — adelanto un poco la grabación — ahí es… cuando salio Eriol, quien es el ultimo de nosotros que la vio ayer — dejaron que la cinta corriera sola, pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando vieron que un hombre que concordaba con la descripción de la estudiante, salía de la habitación de la amatista

—¿de donde rayos salio? — Pregunto el pelinegro mientras veía como regresaba con la chica y una silla de ruedas — ¿en que momento entro al Hospital?

—tienes razón… es muy extraño, en ningún momento se ve que entra, solo que sale de la habitación después de que te fuiste — dijo la castaña

—se ve un poco rara Tomoyo ¿no creen? — preguntaron los gemelos en unísono

—debe estar dopada… además, Sesshömaru no se ve como si hubiera forcejeado con ella

Shaoran suspiro y masajeó su cabeza — la ventana… — dijo para sorpresa de todos — debió esconderse en la venta de la habitación, por eso no lo vimos entrar al Hospital. Demonios — golpeo el escritorio — no actuó por impulso, ya lo había planeado

—¿y ahora que haremos? —

—primero que nada saber contra que nos enfrentamos, para poder rescatarla — empezó a decir el pelinegro — será mejor que hables con Vlada para ver si nos puede ayudar a rastrearla como lo hizo con Amamiya — Shaoran asintió y empezó a marcar desde su móvil — Sakura, tu apoyaras a Li como inteligencia

—Pero yo quiero ayudar a rescatarla — reprocho

—no Sakura, en tu estado es muy peligroso exponerte así; corriste con mucha suerte cuando te enfrentaste a Amamiya sola, ¿entiendes?

La castaña resoplo un poco enfadada —bien… pero prométeme que si ese tipo lastimo a Tomoyo le dispararas en mi nombre

—no es necesario, sabes bien que lo aré… Hikaru, Kaoru

—¡YES SIR! — dijeron cuadrándose

—No se me despeguen, ahora más que nunca los necesito — y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida

—¡ESPEREN! — Grito Shaoran desde su escritorio — tienen que escuchar esto — conecto su teléfono en un alta voz — haber Vlada, repite por favor lo que acabas de decirme

—_por supuesto camarada Li _— la sensual voz y el acento marcado les hizo recordar la primera vez que la vieron — _no conozco a ningún Sesshömaru Taisho… pero, por la descripción que me das, me hace recordar a un asesino despiadado… se hace llamar __Daiyökai… _— Todos contuvieron la respiración y se empezaron a ver entre si — _el ultimo trabajo fuerte que supe de él, fue en Alemania hace un par de años, asesinó sin piedad a una familia bien acomodada en la política, hizo explotar la casa que estaba cerca del río Rhin… después empezó a trabajar para Amamiya. _

—¿esta segura señorita Vlada? — pregunto asustado el pelinegro

—_así es camarada Ingles, es una persona muy peligrosa _

—te estoy mandando en estos momentos una imagen de él y me confirmes lo que estas diciendo — le interrumpió Li

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en la oficina, rezaban para que no fuera la misma persona

—_sin duda, es el mismo… _

—Maldición — se lamento el pelinegro — tenemos que salvarla. Hikaru, Kaoru… vallan a los barrios bajos y busquen información de Daiyökai, lo que sea, bares que frecuente o puntos estratégicos donde se reúna y…

—_Lamento decirle camarada Ingles que Daiyökai no se esconde en los barrios pobres _— interrumpió la rubia —_ no es un asesino común, recuérdelo, el se mueve en lo elegante, en centros comerciales con marcas finas, no en bares de mala muerte… _— los asesinos se tensionaron al escucharla — _será mejor que se muevan rápido, si su amiga esta con él… no tardar en matarla. _

-.-.-.-.-.-

—que rico… — murmuro la amatista

Un delicioso aroma empezaba a inundar la habitación, la hermosa pelinegra abrió pesadamente los ojos, le dolía la cabeza pero el olor a pasta era más fuerte como para seguir durmiendo.

Trato de enfocar su mirada pero estaba oscuro, torpemente se levanto de la cama, las piernas le temblaban y sentía que las paredes de la habitación se movían muy rápido. Cerró de nuevo los ojos al mismo tiempo que se detuvo con la cama; se sentía realmente mal.

A tientas empezó a caminar y sus pies descalzos pudieron sentir el suave contacto con una alfombra, después sus manos tocaron lo que parecía ser un buró, una lámpara y algo viscoso. Sus manos se dirigieron por inercia a su nariz reconociendo el inconfundible olor a… ¿mermelada?

—¿Qué demonios? — expreso consternada. Rápidamente se paro erguida y planto su mirada fijamente a una pared recobrando el equilibrio.

La oscuridad ya no era un obstáculo para ver que estaba en una habitación grande y muy elegante, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color sobrio y el piso estaba cubierto con lo que parecía ser duela, la pequeña alfombra se posicionaba celosamente al lado de la enorme cama que estaba coronada con un cuadro de lo que parecía ser el reflejo de la luna en agua. Había dos puertas, una más grande que la otra y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por unas gruesas cortinas oscuras.

No había flores, fotografías o teléfono en el lugar. Tampoco había desorden, todo estaba en su lugar. No había duda de que ya no se encontraba en el Hospital.

De pronto, descubrió en una de las esquinas un espejo de gran tamaño, se veía a si misma, pero no creía lo que veía. Traia puesto un bluson de seda largo y provocativo en color morado con negro. Su cabellera estaba recogida en una alta coleta con caireles en las puntas y en su rostro había gruesas plastas de maquillaje que le recordaron a un sucio payaso de las calles.

—Oh… por… Dios — exclamo asustada tocándose el rostro. La sombra de los ojos era de un color azul marino y estaba pintada mas arriba de sus delgadas cejas, el rubor estaba marcado desde la punta de la nariz hasta sus pequeñas orejas en un rosa chillante haciendo juego con sus labios rebosantes de labial — estoy… en la dimensión desconocida — termino de decir atónita. De pronto escucho ruido del otro lado de la enorme puerta. Sin duda era el indiscutible sonido del choque de cubiertos, había gente en ese mismo lugar y estaban comiendo. Sin pensarlo dos veces pateo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas seguidas por un grito de dolor, había olvidado que sus gruesas botas no le acompañaban.

—DEJENME SALIR — grito al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con sus manos — se que hay alguien ahí, así que SANQUENME DE AQUÍ — y volvió a golpear la puerta. De pronto recordó las ventanas y con pequeños saltos (su pie empezaba a hincharse) se acerco a estas, con alegría corrió las gruesas cortinas pero sus sonrisa desapareció en segundos.

Estaba en un segundo piso, no era mucha la altura, pero aunque quebrara la ventana unos barrotes le impedirían saltar, estaban demasido gruesos y muy angostos. Con dificultad cabria su mano… suspiro resignada, pero no se daría por vencida. Alzo su vista a lo que parecía ser una cámara de seguridad bien camuflajeada en una lámpara de techo, se acerco lentamente y le hizo una señal grosera con sus dos dedos medios — maldición — decía acercando las manos a su rostro — también me pintaron las uñas

De todas las situaciones en las que se había puesto en peligro, no había duda de que esta era la más extraña. Miro a su alrededor en busca de alguna salida secreta, un túnel o cualquier cosa para quemar y hacer señales de humo.

En su desesperación empezó a revolver y arrojar las cosas al suelo con furia, no sabia que mas hacer. El aire empezó a faltarle, por primera vez en su vida estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico — _tranquila Tomoyo, tranquila _— pensaba — _al menos no estas maniatada en una cloaca apestosa _

El rechinido de la puerta llamo su atención, giro su rostro pero la luz brillante la obligo a taparse los ojos

—Veo que has despertado querida — dijo su captor con tranquilidad

—_Esa voz _— abrió con asombro sus joyas violáceas y lo encaro — _no puede ser_

Ahí estaba él, con su pulcro traje blanco, sus ojos dorados la observaron con extrañes ladeando su fina cabeza haciendo que su cabellera plateada cayera de forma elegante a la silueta de su cuerpo — Sesshömaru — dijo en un suspiro de miedo. Este, giro su cabeza a la izquierda y con un movimiento de sus dedos opaco una carcajada

—veo que Rin ya empezó a jugar con su madre

—¿madre? — soltó la _sniper_.

El platinado volvió a sonreír. Se acerco a ella con paso firme y sin menor resistencia la pelinegra se dejo llevar por el suave aroma que emanaba. Sesshömaru la guió a un pequeño tocador que estaba fuera de la alcoba, le limpio suavemente la cara con una toalla húmeda hasta desaparecer todo rastro de maquillaje

—aquí esta mi bella asesina — giro a la amatista al espejo para que comprobara que no había mas plastas en sus rostro… un momento, ¿había dicho asesina?

Tomoyo giro la mirada a su captor con miedo, este volvió a sonreír

—Verte en un helicóptero con una bazooka en las manos fue muy excitante — la pelinegra hizo trabajar su memoria lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que lo recordó

—La misión de Clow — dijo en voz baja

—¿Clown? — Respondió extrañado — que tiene que ver un payaso con esto

La amatista enarco una ceja — esa es una buen a forma de describirlo. Como sea... — continuo — ya sabes mi secreto, ahora entenderás que debo matarte — y con un rápido movimiento le golpeo el estomago haciendo que expulsara un poco de aire

Trato de correr pero aun estaba lastimada por la patada a la puerta, no llego muy lejos pues había sido tomada de su larga cabellera haciéndola caer. Sesshömaru chasqueo la lengua repetidamente

—Lo siento querida, pero dentro de la casa esta prohibido correr — siseo muy cerca de su rostro — tienes que ser un buen ejemplo para tu hija

—SUELTAME HIJO DE PU…

—¡VIVA! ¡VIVA! Mamá despertó

La pelinegra volteo, no lejos de ahí, la pequeña Rin brincaba de alegría

—estoy tan feliz, mamita, al fin seremos una familia

—Lo siento mucho Rin, pero mamita se ha portado un poco mal — se apresuro a decir el platinado — así que hay que enseñarle las reglas de esta casa — de un rápido movimiento cargo a la pelinegra y la sentó en una de las sillas del comedor sacando de sus bolsillos unas esposas dejándola maniatada

—regla numero uno: no se dicen malas palabras — dijo dándole una sonora bofetada — al menos no cerca de la niña. Regla numero dos: prohibido correr — volvió a abofetearla — puedes tropezar y lastimar a Rin. Regla numero tres: si me pegas, yo te golpeare más fuerte — y soltó un puñetazo mas fuerte en la cara haciendo que cayera al suelo con todo y silla.

Aun así, la pelinegra no grito; pudo sentir como sangre caliente emanaba de sus labios, le había partido el labio. Sesshömaru la tomo de los brazos y la regreso su posición, le arreglo los cabellos despeinados y la beso con lujuria limpiando con su lengua los rastros de sangre

—cuando te calmes, te desatare las manos, y si te portas bien siendo una buena madre, hasta te dejare que uses un arma — los ojos de la _sniper _brillaron — sin municiones. Recuerda que hay una niña en casa y para el próximo año ya tiene que haber uno o más pequeñines corriendo por todos lados

—Estas enfermo — escupió la pelinegra

—para nada; he estado esperando por este momento desde que tengo a Rin a mi lado y tú querida mía, eres perfecta para ser mi compañera

—¿y yo por que? Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo

—si, pero no todas son asesinas, no cualquiera es Francotirador _Elite _y sobre todo no he conocido criatura tan sanguinaria y con el alma tan fría como para matar así, o me equivoco querida… Shanina

Bien, una cosa era que supiera su secreto, pero otra muy diferente es saber su nombre clave ¿Quién diablos era este tipo?

—debo admitir que al principio solo me parecías interesante, esos ojos amatistas son en verdad hipnotizantes. Pero en cuanto te vi en ese helicóptero tuve la enorme curiosidad de saber mas de ti… la señorita Kaho fue muy amable en proporcionarme una copia de tu expediente personal a cambio de un favor sexual

La amatista gruño —estupida pelirroja… la mataré — término diciendo en voz baja, pero aun así Sesshömaru la escucho y volvió a golpearla

—¿QUE DIJIMOS DE LAS MALAS PALABRAS? — Tomoyo agacho la mirada furiosa — ¡RESPONDEME! — y levanto la mano para golpearla nuevamente

—Que no debo decirlas — termino diciendo apretando los dientes

Sesshömaru sonrió al ver respuesta de ella — muy bien, aprendes rápido — Acaricio tiernamente su rostro — cedes poco a poco, eres como un animalito salvaje y me gusta — volvió a besarla — métetelo bien en la cabeza Tomoyo, me aceptaras por amor ó por cansancio, pero me aceptaras. Al final, yo soy la única persona que te amara por ser quien eres, una asesina... igual que yo.

Se alejo de ella con paso seguro y tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos

—vamos Rin, es hora de comprar comida

—papito, mami algún día me llevara a jugar al parque

—Por supuesto pequeña, puede morir si no lo hace… por cierto — se dirigió a Tomoyo — no pienses siquiera en escapar, esta casa esta blindada e incluso si llegases a salir, las rejas del jardín están electrificadas — termino de decir antes de cerrar la puerta de la enorme casa.

Una aturdida pelinegra cerraba los ojos con fuerza desde la silla aun maniatada. Y en un acto totalmente inesperado, empezó a llorar…

—Voy a morir… — fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de derramar mas lagrimas. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo…

**N/A**

**Chan chan cha a a a a a n**

**Antes que nada una disculpa, ****me tarde un poco en actualizar por que mi inspiración esta vacaciónando tranquilamente en los Cabos; en fin...  
**

**Que les parece? Se que es poco, y a lo mejor se siente muy rápido, así que por esos detalles los compensare en el próximo capi… ok? Es un trato**

**Por cierto, se me destrozo el corazón al imaginarme a mi querida Sniper llorando de miedo…. Nunca antes había sentido tanto temor de morir, pero para todo hay una primera vez….. Lo que me recuerda, esta historia esta casi a punto de acabar…. Esténse preparadas**

**Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias… lo que sea en reviews por favor…. Aunque se agradecen todas las alertas que me mandan de HISTORIA FAVORITA y cosas asi…. **

**X O X O**

**Sniper85**

**P.D. Gracias querida pesadilla, no se que aria sin ti y sin tu Internet **


End file.
